Baring Your Colours
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. Now he is going to find out the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'. Grimmichi. YAOI. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Grimmichi  
Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'  
Warnings: YAOILEMONS, don't like, don't read it really is as simple as that. Rape. Torture. Foul Language. Some OOCness, my bad.  
Disclaimer: I d not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. _Dammit it all._

* * *

**Baring Your Colours  
**Part I

Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. It had been the highlight of his day. Knowing that everyday he became a little bit stronger, just so he could protect his precious person. Ichigo's mother was the centre of his world. The wind that made him soar and the ground that kept him safe and secure. He couldn't have possibly imagined what it would have been like if she suddenly wasn't there anymore.

To say it had been a hock to the system was a far too great understatement that his younger self could comprehend. The whole system that was his life crashed beyond repair.

After the day by the riverside, nothing was ever the same again. He was so caught up in denial of his mother's passing; that he shut out his own family, who were hurting just as much as he was if not more due to the added worry he aced upon them.

He became a shell of the happy, little Ichigo who would just ignore taunts about his abnormal hair and weird attachment to his mother that many boys his age had already started grown out of.

It got better as he grew up, determined to get stronger to protect his younger sister's from any harm. Unfortunately, the local gangs found his hair colour an offense for whatever reason and he got into quite a lot of fights. That's where he met one of his best friends. Sado had always been silent but was one hell of a fighter and came through for Ichigo when he would have been beaten to a pulp.

_Support …_

Ichigo had never really supported a team his lack of interest in sport often left him out of the loop. He could play almost everything, but would blank out if anyone started talking about a league game. What confused him most was when someone would say something like, "Come on! Support your colours!"

That always confused the hell outta' him. Weren't they just talking about sport? It would take a real idiot or hermit not to get that they were talking about the teams uniform, Ichigo knew this, but it still seemed alien to him. Why mention the uniform when you could just as easily say the team's name.

It had taken a very big shock for him to finally understand why those three words could be so important. A big shock indeed.

Ichigo had never considered him self abnormal. Sure, he had the most outlandish orange hair that often got him into trouble with those who thought that he was just out for attention, but he never saw that as weird. The fact that he could see ghosts didn't really faze him either, apparently his family had always been able to see them for generations, according to his dad's mad ramblings anyway, enough said there. It wasn't until he got stabbed by the zanpaktou of a shinigami that he defiantly knew he wasn't normal.

Kuchiki Rukia was a complete enigma to him. Appearing through his bedroom window, binding him without any ties and slaying a gigantic monster that, she claimed, used to be a human being. She had gone against the rules of the Soul Society and had given Ichigo her powers, which landed her in prison, back in the Soul Society.

Ichigo had come to terms with being in his shinigami spirit form. His black shihakushō became almost like a second skin. That was when he first considered this being his 'team's' colours.

_Well, that was short-lived._

After uncovering the evil schemes being carried out by Aizen, Captain of Squad 5, and saving Rukia to boot, Ichigo again had to take another hit to the system.

Aizen, it seemed, had taken an interest in our hero, and not being one to wait for his prey to come to him, had forcefully ripped Ichigo out of the Soul Society and into Hueco Mundo, where Aizen currently resided as their Lord and Ruler.

This brings us to Ichigo's current situation.

Panting heavily, face down on the white silk sheets; he tried his best to muffle the rising moans that never failed to appear when ever _he_ was around.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had to be _the_ most arrogant arsehole Ichigo had ever had the misfortune to meet. Everything about him drove Ichigo up the wall and he was sickened to say … _he loved every bit of it._

Said arsehole was currently assaulting Ichigo's lower half quite brutally, pinning Ichigo's arms behind his back and biting the skin of his neck just enough to draw blood. Ichigo could only writhe beneath the hard, toned body that was pounding into him relentlessly from behind. He could feel how much Grimmjow's engorged member was stretching his entrance and was disgusted to admit how good it felt. He wanted more, but wasn't a fool enough to ask for it. He detested himself even more to be submissive enough to obey the monster that had made the past few months a living nightmare.

Ichigo was brought out of his musing when he felt the familiar build up in his lower abdomen. Finally, he thought. Even though it was the best feeling in the world, he still kept the same belief, that a satisfied Grimmjow was good for everyone, especially him, even if wasn't hardly ever allowed to come.

These sessions had been known to drag out for hours. Almost all of Hueco Mundo was aware of what went on behind the doors of the Sexta Espada's chambers.

Being an Espada's number one Fraccion, Ichigo decided, was a very demanding job that wasn't always worth the benefits it granted. He was glad about being regarded as important enough to be of limits to anyone but Aizen-bastard-sama and Grimmjow-bastard-sama. Though nothing would ever, or could ever, change the fact that he hated every fucker in this goddamned dimension.

Ichigo has truly been against the idea from the very second Aizen had looped and arm around his waist and pulled him into the beams that had taken them directly into Hueco Mundo. All of Seritei, even if they didn't show it, had been completely dumbstruck and confused beyond belief when they're supposed Ryoka turned hero had been abducted by the greatest traitor in Soul Society history.

As soon as the Gargantuan had closed, Ichigo had been Shunpo-ed straight into Aizen's fortress and into the main conference room where he was bolted to a chair with his hands tied around the back with Kido and his legs tied apart to the front two legs of the chair. Before he could shout out, a needle had been jabbed into the side of his neck, causing the world to become slightly blurry and had distorted the voices talking around him. He could only hand his head in shocked stupor as his kimonos and hakama were loosened and left to hand off his body, leaving an ample amount of flesh on show.

It hadn't occurred to him that he sat on was on a raised platform that was to the left of the long table at the centre of the room. He was shrouded in darkness in the corner of the room. He waited uneasily; his predicament had yet to sink in.

He was shocked out of his thoughts as a light beamed directly into his face and he stretched to try and get away from it, as to see past it into the now full room.

There appeared to be 12 people, judging from the shadowed outlines. He could just about make out the figures of Aizen. Ichimaru and Tousen, the other 9 were a mystery to him. They all appeared to be staring right at Ichigo and this disconcerted him quite a bit. The feeling of eyes on him got worse as the large white entrance doors opened admitting the very figure that haunts his nightmares to this day. Ichigo would never forget the very first words he had ever heard the man speak.

"That is my fuckin' property you're all fuckin' staring at. Touch it and I'll fuckin' kill the fuckin' lot of you."

_Charming …_

---

_Fuck._

The only thought Grimmjow cold possibly understand at that moment, the verb and all the implications of it. Such a simple word had managed to sum up everything going through his mind. For example, _'Fuck, they better touch off him.'_ to _'Fuck, this is awkward.'_

But being the hot-blooded male that he was, the main thought was, _'I want that body under mine now!'_

How could he possibly think any differently? The young shinigami was strapped, half-naked to a chair with legs wide open and his muscular back and neck arched with a thin layer of sweat coating his toned chest. His orange hair sticking to his forehead and neck, which was begging to be bitten and marked.

The boy was facing him, head tipped slightly back and breaths coming in pants through supple lips. His chocolate brown eyes had almost a half-glazed look to them. The boy seemed to be evaluating him, if he could even see Grimmjow clearly that was, apparently coming up indifferent, although the sudden scowl at Grimmjow's outburst upon entrance had hardly impressed him.

"Grimmjow, so glad that you could join us. Please, take your seat, we are about to serve the tea."

It took a lot of effort to move from the shadow of the doorway to his seat. Grimmjow wasn't a nervous person, hell he practically wrote the book on being confident, so he gave the quivering shinigami a feral grin and continued to his seat, which just so happened to give him an amazing view of the boy's heaving chest. The scowl on his face doing nothing to dissuade the thought's running through Grimmjow's head, if anything it made if more eager to break him. A small glance from Aizen confirmed that this had been planned, not that Grimmjow was complaining in the slightest. If anything Grimmjow would be giving him a look of thanks, but Grimmjow didn't do manners and left it. Even though the bastard could probably read his thoughts anyway …

'_This one might put up a bit of a fight._' Grimmjow thought sadistically.

"Now that you're here Grimmjow, we can begin. I would like to draw your attention to the afore mentioned shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjow didn't even try to hold back the growl at the back of his throat. _'Don't even think about it, mother-fuckers! That ass is mine!'_

Aizen, however, continued unperturbed.

"As I have stated before, although it may not appear so, this boy had tremendous power and an even greater rate of growth. He was Soul Society's greatest possible asset, even though they will never realise it. They lose him, they lose the war."

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama." It was the pink-haired, Octova Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, who had spoken up. "Could you please explain this great power of his? How can this mere child have enough power to be the deciding factor of this war?" He was seated a few seats down on the opposite side of the table to Grimmjow, who couldn't draw his eyes away from the young shinigami long enough to actually acknowledge that he was speaking. Szayel was considered the scientist of the group and had barely been made an Espada, a fact that Grimmjow and Nnoitra Jiruga, the Quinto Espada who had a uniform that made him look like a giant spoon, never let him forget. Szayel made the devices that Aizen deemed necessary for his cause.

"That is a very good question, Szayel. Let me explain. You have all gone through the process that gives you the form of a human, to become Arrancar, which gave you all more power. Kurosaki-kun just so happens to be going through the opposite process. It is to my understanding that Kurosaki regained his shinigami powers by force and that resulted in the creation of an Inner Hollow."

"Inner Hollow, Aizen-sama?' It was the stoic being across from Grimmjow that cut in. Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada and, in Grimmjow's opinion anyway, was the biggest kiss-arse ever to grace the halls of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was even surprised that he dared speak out of turn. His dull green eyes were locked onto the shinigami as if scanning him for said Hollow, so once again Grimmjow had to make a point of growling loud enough for the entire table to hear, he was ignored by most.

"Yes, Ulquiorra. It seems that the boy's zanpaktou has split its power in half, and the Hollow half of that power is currently overriding the other. This causes a Hollow mask to appear after he has taken collateral damage, and reduces the damage that would other wise kill him. The boy's will is very strong, enough to keep it at bay for now, and as such, I am putting him under your command Grimmjow."

The feral grin intensified upon Grimmjow's face. He would have laughed, but kept his control, it wouldn't help to have the shinigami boy removed from him and given to another of the Espada.

'_Fuck, this is gonna' be good!'_

---

The almost carnal look in Grimmjow's eyes unnerved Ichigo to no end. The piercing blue eyes had him trapped like a deer in the headlights. The unrelenting stare was making shivers run down his spine. In anticipation or fear, he couldn't tell.

He did know, however, that he was excited. Ichigo knew from the second the man walked into the room that he was powerful and he was ashamed to admit that the man was far more powerful than himself. Ichigo was defenceless. Aizen had removed his zanpaktou the second he had been pulled into Hueco Mundo, with a simple blast of reiatsu.

Ichigo stretched as much as he could to get out of the beam, to no avail. If anything, he had made his situation worse. His kimonos were almost completely off his shoulders and his hakama were riding dangerously low on his hips. If he moved any more his whole body would be on show for the Espada, what ever they were, to see. Judging by the look Grimmjow was giving him, that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do right now. He just had to stay calm and think of anyway to get out of there or someway to contact Soul Society.

Until then he had to just put up with this 'Grimmjow-bastard'. From what he had heard, the beam still made it impossible to see the Hollow's features, Ichigo could deduce very little about Grimmjow. Only that he was arrogant, loud-mouthed, very foul-mouthed, though Ichigo could say little about that before becoming a hypocrite, possessive, yes, even Ichigo had heard that growl …

_Bastard._

In short, Ichigo did not like Grimmjow. He was everything that Ichigo hated in a person, times ten probably, as Ichigo could hardly judge his level of arrogance without actually seeing the guy … thing … Hollow.

When Aizen had started talking about how Ichigo had gotten his powers back, Ichigo had started to gag. Said Inner Hollow, it seemed, wanted to join the party. Screaming something about 'like calls to like'. He had gotten really aggravated when Aizen had announced Grimmjow's ownership of 'King'. That was pretty weird. Ichigo didn't even want to try to think about what was going through that sick fuck's mind, if it even had a mind.

The scraping of chairs and the sudden shadow cast over him caused him to look up. Only to find a very smug Aizen towering over him. Aizen placed a hand on his shoulder and leant down close to him, that infuriating smile still in place. It took Ichigo a moment to realise that Aizen was waiting for an answer to a question that Ichigo hadn't heard him ask. Ichigo could only stay silent and wait for him to repeat himself or have Aizen hit him and then repeat himself.

What happened was _far_ worse in Ichigo's books.

Aizen let his hand travel slowly up from Ichigo's shoulder to his neck just to stop under his jaw, where it cupped the side of his face and gently tipped Ichigo's head to Aizen could look directly into Ichigo's eyes.

In a panic Ichigo tried to avert his gaze, but Aizen's grip tightened unbearably and he wouldn't let Ichigo budge one inch. He felt a hint of true fear that day. The Lord and Master of Hueco Mundo was standing before him, holding his jaw in a death grip that could easily crush it. While Ichigo was bound to a chair more than half naked and his captor was smiling.

_Smiling._

Ichigo may have felt better if Aizen had had a maniacal grin and crazy eyes. But still with the smile. Aizen would have been an excellent interrogator; he could have gotten any hardened criminal to sing like a canary by just entering a room. He even had most of the Hollows in this dimension doing his bidding without a second thought or complaint. Ichigo didn't know what the bastard Aizen had promised them, if anything, but it must be good enough to have a shinigami of all things barging in and suddenly just telling you that you had to obey or else. If Ichigo didn't hate him so much, he may have been impressed.

"Ichigo," Aizen began, all formalities dropped, on his side anyway, "While you are here you are under to command of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You will refer to him as Grimmjow-sama and you will obey everything he says. What ever he orders you will do. Unless, of course, it conflicts with what I have ordered. For example," he paused briefly, flickering his gaze over Ichigo's face, "If I were to command that you are to come to my private chambers at exactly 9AM and 9PM, but Grimmjow orders you not to leave his room. You would obey my order. Understand, Ichigo-kun?'

Ichigo barely managed a nod and a small, "Hai," Suddenly, the grip on his jaw tightened, putting even more pressure on his mouth.

"When you address me as Aizen-sama, Ichigo-kun. Say it."

'Hai, Aizen-sama." Came the quick reply. Ichigo held back the urge to gag, the name felt like dirt in his mouth. He was sickened by how weak he was, how easily he got captured and how there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"That's better, don't you think. I like it. I hope to be hearing it a lot more under more _intimate conditions_." His grip on Ichigo's jaw loosened once more, but still remained in place. Ichigo, however, really did feel physically sick. Those last two words rang like death chimes through his head. He hoped that they didn't mean what he thought they did, though he resigned himself to the fact that they most likely did.

'_It just gets worse and worse …'_

"Ichigo, before I send for a Numero to take you to your new master's quarters, I want you to promise me something. You can consider it your first order."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." It made his stomach churn every time he thought about saying it, but he may as well get used to it. Survive. That was his main priority. To remain alive with as many limbs intact as possible.

"Good. You must promise to not, under any circumstances, let Grimmjow kiss your lips."

Ichigo's eyebrows went sky-high. Of all the things he could have ordered him to do, or not do. But then again, he had said something about intimate conditions. Aw hell no. 'He better not be implying what I think he is, but then again …'

"Also, you may never speak about this with Grimmjow, under any circumstances. Also, you must come to my rooms at 9AM and 9PM. Even if Grimmjow is keeping you preoccupied."

Ichigo was realising how awkward the situation was becoming and was more than relieved when Aizen moved away from him, not without caressing his cheek again though.

_Shudder …_

Ichigo was in a daze and didn't remember replying, or walking to Grimmjow's room and winding up in front of door very tall doors that almost reached the never-ending ceiling with an equally large number 6 on the front.

The nameless Numero knocked 6 times upon the door then led Ichigo inside. He instructed to wait at the door on the opposite end of the room and to not move until 'Grimmjow-sama', _Gag,_ addressed him. Ichigo was too lost in surveying the room that he missed the bow of the Arrancar and the suffix added to his name, he remained in blissful ignorance.

The first thing that sprung to mind was 'White'. Everything in the room was white; the walls, the ceiling, the floor, most of the furniture. Especially, Ichigo grimaced, the very large, king-sized bed that took up a heck of a lot of wall space on the opposite wall.

There were three doors leading of from the main room. The one he assumed was a closet, a bathroom, from the sounds of the running shower, and the pair of doors that stood behind him. The glass double doors seemed to lead out onto a balcony. He chanced a look through, not daring to go out just yet. All he saw was sand, and dead trees, everywhere. There was no sign of any life at all. Not even a stray Hollow or two. Not that he had any big expectations of a paradise island, though it would have been helpful t the atmosphere around this place. All he felt was death and decay, and hollowness.

A sudden chill turned Ichigo to the fact that he was still partially naked. His kimonos and obi were barely tied. Still facing the window he went to reach for the white under kimono that was hanging off his left shoulder, but he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. His hand stilled.

"Who said you could put your clothes back on?" It came in a rough baritone drawl. A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine and this time it wasn't from the cold. He was about to turn around to face the Espada, but he was stopped.

"Don't turn around. I didn't tell you to face me." Ichigo was getting more annoyed by the second. If Ichigo hadn't been smart, he would've already turned around and attacked the bastard. Ichigo may be your typical hot-headed red-head, but stupid he most certainly was not. But then again Ichigo thought grimly, if he had been smart he wouldn't have ended up in this goddamn place.

Yes, Ichigo was pretty pissed off. And this Grimmjow-bastard just had to had more fuel to the already blazing bonfire that was our lil' Ichi-kun's fierce temper.

"Listen shinigami, what I say goes. You call me Grimmjow-sama, and I'll call you whatever the hell I like. Understand?" Without even waiting for a confirmation, he continued on. "Good. Now get over to the bed, eyes down, get on the bed with your eyes closed and face the balcony, take off your clothes slowly, and then get on all fours, facing the head board, legs spread wide. Move."

The will to defy him and just stand there was very hard to overcome, but it was eventually overruled by the desire to live. Ichigo wanted to run, wanted to break down the doors in front of him and leap off the balcony. Anything but this. He could hear his Hollow yelling at him, for being weak, for being so submissive and everything else it could think of.

All Ichigo could think of was pain. It was a foreign experience of course. Physical pain he could handle slices from zanpaktous, broken bones, anything. But his was different. The mental abuse he was receiving from Hichigo (1) was enough to drive him insane. The thought of what could happen was tearing apart his gut with sick apprehension.

But still, the will to survive blared strongly within him. If he gave this up, all that was left of the very little innocence he still possessed, just to make it slightly more bearable, then he would hand it to the bastard on a silver platter. The Espada's reiatsu level was far greater than his own; he wouldn't stand one minute against even some of the weaker Arrancar in his current state. Without his zanpaktou, he was completely and utterly defenceless.

Keeping his eyes trained to the floor, as instructed, he made his way to the bed, making sure he at least felt the presence of the Espada at all times even if he couldn't see him.

He crawled slowly to the middle of the bed; the feel of the white silk sheets was not comforting at all. They felt almost wet beneath his fingers; like cold sweat. He closed his eyes with a surge of regret and reached, once again to his left shoulder, this time his black kimono. He kept his movements neat and fluid. Unsure what to do with his clothes he placed them to his left, just off the edge of the king-sized bed. He proceeded to his white under-kimono and again tossed it aside.

He felt the eyes of his master trailing over his chest. Roaming his tanned neck, his toned stomach and resting just below his white obi, which was the next piece of clothing to come off. The thin band of white material was barely keeping his hakama on his hips and the slightest pull would have his hakama dropping to the bed. He decided to be a little daring and experimentally stood up, one hand on the obi to try and make it obvious what he was going to do.

After hearing nothing from wherever Grimmjow was, (He had taken a seat on one of the large white chairs directly facing the bed), he continued, trying to drag this ordeal out as long as possible. The hand gripping his obi pulled upon it lightly and he felt his hakama flow down his legs, pooling around his ankles on the bed.

And there he stood. At the complete mercy of the Espada. Ichigo had never wished more that he didn't go commando in spirit form, even if it only gave him a few extra seconds more, anything to keep the inevitable from happening.

He slowed his movements' right down, almost to a standstill. He fell to his knees, turned around, spread his legs apart and arched his back. He opened his eyes at last, but kept them locked on to the silk sheets beneath him.

It seemed like a life time before Grimmjow spoke again, the sound of his deep baritone filling Ichigo with fearful apprehension.

"This is exactly how I want to find you after every meeting I have with Aizen. I ain't gonna give you any warnings. Do it or I'll fuck you bone dry. Understand?"

"Hai … Grimmjow-sama." Ichigo had never felt more worthless in his entire life. How could this one person make him feel so low? If he could have, Ichigo may have cried, something he hadn't done since his mother's passing. He had sworn that he would never cry again, but this was the closest he had ever been since out of sheer disgust in himself. That however wasn't an option.

"Good. Now your orders. You are not to put any clothes back on until your uniform arrives and you are not to leave this room under any circumstances. Understand? Good. Now get over here. I want a proper look at you; you have permission to raise your head."

Ichigo was overcome with anticipation. He would finally lay eyes upon the thing that could possibly make his life a living hell. He moved swiftly, despite his current predicament. He stood before the bed and slowly raised his head, eyes being the last thing to lift.

He gazed upon the figure of pure destruction **(2)**.

What caught his attention first was the shade of the Espada's hair. Ichigo was not unaccustomed to weird shades of hair, he himself bore the weirdest bright orange unruly hair he, and a lot of other people, had ever seen. But Grimmjow's was in a league of its own.

Blue. Yes, blue. But not just any run-of-the-mill blue, it was bright cyan. The sort of in your face kind that draws you to it, even though you know it may burn your eyes out, shade of cyan. A few strands fell straight into his sky blue eyes, which were full of something Ichigo didn't quite understand. They darted about his body, never resting for too long on any particular part.

Ichigo wasn't ashamed of his body; in fact he thought he was above okay. He hadn't ever considered himself hot, he wasn't that arrogant. His sister Karin had told him that he could easily get a girlfriend if he didn't scowl all the time. He wasn't really that interested in that sort of thing. He had never touched a girl like that. If he was to be perfectly honest he had never really thought about it, not as often as the average male apparently does anyway.

He found his situation sickeningly ironic at that moment. And ventured forward to the large white chair Grimmjow was currently sitting on. He wasn't surprised to see the toned abs, arms, legs and chest. Even the Hollow hole didn't surprise him in the slightest. Human form or not, this thing was still a Hollow.

Grimmjow's uniform consisted of a pair of white hakama with a black obi. A short open jacket, which displayed everything, with a large black collar.

The thing that surprised Ichigo was the large, white set of teeth on the outside of Grimmjow's right cheek and jaw. The mask was large and the teeth sharp, like a wild animal's. It seemed to smirk along with the Espada who beckoned Ichigo to stand before him.

Ichigo did as he was bidden and waited for his 'master' to make the next move. Large hands reached up and gripped loosely onto his hips. They rested there for a moment before pulling him down onto Grimmjow's thighs. Ichigo landed with a soft, barely audible gasp of surprise.

Grimmjow gave a deep groan upon contact. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hardness through his white hakama. Ichigo froze. Even the slightest movement on his part made the smallest of groans come forth from Grimmjow's throat. The Sexta Espada had other ideas, apparently.

Grimmjow began grinding his hips up to Ichigo's and before he could stop himself, he made one of the most wanton sounds Grimmjow had ever had the pleasure to hear.

'Like music to my ears, shinigami. Let's see what other noises you can make.'

While Ichigo detested the thought of being treated like the 'shiny, new toy', his main thought was still 'survival'.

Grimmjow reached up to Ichigo's lower back and scraped his nails down to Ichigo's entrance where he stuck in one finger and moved it around inside, must to Ichigo's displeasure. He hated sounding so weak and damn his body for betraying him and being responsive.

As he got used to the feeling of the single digit, Grimmjow managed to brush across a spot that caused Ichigo to see stars and moan very loudly and, much to his chagrin, _very_ wantonly again.

'Well, well shinigami. Never thought you'd be this easy to wind up. You like that, right? What about this?'

Ichigo felt the finger being pulled almost all of the way out and two more poking at his entrance. He braced himself for the pain he was undoubtedly going to receive.

But it never came …

He felt the grip on his lower back tightening as the form beneath him grew tense.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Grimmjow growled out.

_What the hell?_

* * *

First Bleach/Grimmichi fanfic, so I'm a little nervous.

I hadn't intended for it to be a multi-chapter, but I'm going to have to. The complete story would be far to ridiculously long for a One-shot – which it was supposed to be originally.

Please Review

**FlamingOrangeRose-x**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Grimmichi

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.

Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS & LIMES! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

Part II

Ulquiorra had to be one of the most annoying people Ichigo had ever met. It wasn't his dedication to obey the orders of Aizen, even though Ichigo thought everyone without exception in Hueco Mundo that followed Aizen was absolute scum. It wasn't the way that he wouldn't speak a word about where they were going at all, and wouldn't even confirm if it was Aizen that Ichigo was about to see. It wasn't even the way that he wouldn't look at him when Ichigo asked him a question.

It was the way he talked to him as if he was a child who was unaware of how much danger it was in. Ichigo knew for a fact that even walking the halls with a highly ranked Arrancar wasn't going to be a walk in the park, especially when he still didn't have his sword. If anything, Ichigo found this Ulquiorra more infuriating than Grimmjow.

And that was saying something.

_Grimmjow …_

Who knows what the Espada would have done to him if Ulquiorra hadn't barged into the room. The fact that Ichigo was currently walking away from the Sexta's room, fully clothed no less, was amazing.

Apparently, Ulquiorra wasn't letting on how powerful he really was. Ichigo knew that even though he was absolutely useless at sensing reiatsu, the sheer volume of it coming from the stoic being before him was immense.

Ichigo looked over the figure of the Arrancar once more. From what he could see, he was quite slim, no doubt toned. Shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a white uniform quite unlike Grimmjow's, it was a lot longer and the jacket seemed to trail after him when he walked. Ulquiorra's mask was on his head, sort of like half a layered helmet with a horn coming out of the top.

Ichigo looked at the arrancar's shadow on the wall and realised that Ulquiorra had been in the meeting when Ichigo had been tied to the chair. He had asked Aizen about Hichigo.

_**Too right he had, King. Who else do you know who has a zanpaktou with a split personality?**_

Ichigo made a firm point of ignoring Hichigo, just like usual. It was a very rare occasion when Ichigo would acknowledge the Hollow's comments. So far it had been a grand total of zero; he didn't count the times where it had appeared whilst Ichigo was in his Inner World. Who would?

Ichigo just focused his attention on where he was going. He tried to remember the way, out of boredom, but quickly lost interest. There wasn't any point in trying to start a conversation with Ulquiorra, so he remained silent.

Ichigo toyed with the ties on his shinigami uniform, the uniform still hadn't come and Ulquiorra had told him to wear something, Grimmjow didn't protest at all. That was more evidence that Ulquiorra was quite powerful.

Grimmjow hadn't said a thing about giving Ichigo order about not putting his shinigami uniform back on. He just said something about bringing Ichigo back whole.

One thing that was clear was that Grimmjow despised Ulquiorra more than Ichigo did. There was a real atmosphere and Grimmjow hadn't taken his eyes of the other Arrancar for a second he was there. Ichigo had just moved out of their way and put his clothes back on as quickly as he could and got over to where Ulquiorra was standing before the two had a chance to drag him into a fight.

Ulquiorra had pushed him out of the door and paused to say something to Grimmjow that Ichigo couldn't hear. He did, however, heard Grimmjow's response.

"_I would have if you hadn't come in here! Don't you dare steal my prey Ulquiorra, Aizen be fucked!"_

"_He better be back unmarked or you are the one who's gonna be killed!"_

"_Get outta here, you kiss-arse fag!"_

Ulquiorra had then come out of the room and closed the door behind him. He had walked off without a word, Ichigo followed after him. Glad to be out of the room, but dreading to go back in there with a raging Espada.

Ulquiorra had halted ahead of him in front of large white double doors and motioned him in. Ichigo went in without complaint and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the occupant of the room.

"Right on time, Ichigo-kun. I'm to assume you didn't have any trouble getting away from your master?"

Ichigo was still in shock but hastened to reply. "No, Aizen-sama." It still made him want to gag. "Ulquiorra saw to that."

"I trust I wasn't interrupting anything? Your house warming party perhaps?"

_So that's what they call it here … bastard._

"Nothing of importance, Aizen-sama." _Shudder._

'Good. Now I want you to think about what you could do around Hueco Mundo.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'I'm sorry, Aizen-sama, I don't quite understand. I thought that I was to only obey the orders of Grimmjow-sama and those in a higher position.'

'Ah, indeed. But you need something to do when Grimmjow goes out on missions to the Human World, which you are banned from, whether Grimmjow orders you to go or not. You can either serve another Espada; if they want to take you on, or we will have to find another option should Grimmjow not find this suitable.'

Something told Ichigo that Grimmjow wouldn't _really_ have a say in the matter. He still refused to acknowledge Hichigo.

'Stop it; I don't want to listen to you right now.'

'Ichigo? I hope you're not talking to me.' Ichigo dropped to his knees; Aizen's spiritual pressure was _that_ heavy.

'No, Aizen-sama. Hichigo was interrupting my thinking process with his useless prattle about Kings and Horses, I apologize if it seemed that way.'

The pressure on his body released on and he stood once again. Straightening up, he could see that Aizen's eyes were trailing down his body, a lot like Grimmjow's were just a few minutes before.

_Ah, for fuck's sake, not another pervert!_

'Ichigo, you seem flustered. Is everything alright?' Aizen smiled that damn smile again.

'No, Aizen-sama, I am perfectly alright.' The faster this goes to faster I can get out of here and get back … aw fuck! He had no where to go other than straight back to an, undoubtedly, angry Espada who is baying for his blood, apparently.

Ichigo remembered the last things Grimmjow had said to him before he was thrown out of the room by Ulquiorra. He remembered them very well indeed. It was hard to forget, to be perfectly honest.

_Grimmjow held onto his lower back tighter. When Ichigo had tired to manoeuvre around to see the intruder, Grimmjow gave a harsh buck of his hips, successfully stunning Ichigo into silence._

'_What the hell are you doing here?' Grimmjow growled out again. He was barely staying seated, he was that angry. Whoever this person was, it was pretty damn obvious that Grimmjow did not like them. _

_But then again, it didn't look like Grimmjow liked a lot of people to begin with…_

_Grimmjow's gaze snapped back to Ichigo. Ichigo could almost feel the agitation he saw in those cyan orbs. The feeling of disappointment and aggravation flooded his body, even though he wanted to thank his saviour repeatedly for arriving at that moment._

_Grimmjow suddenly smirked, as if he'd seen something that pleased him. Ichigo prayed to God, not that he believed, that the disappointment hadn't shown on his face. He wasn't stupid enough to ask._

'_Grimmjow, release the boy. I have orders.'_

_The voice of his saviour broke through the moment and Grimmjow turned to face where the voice was coming from, he didn't leave go._

'_What the fuck you going on 'bout, Ulquiorra?' He made a point to sneer out the other's name._

'_You heard me Grimmjow. Let the boy go.' His voice was a dull monotone; Ichigo was losing faith in this so called rescuer._

'_Fine. You can look, but if you fuckin' touch him your dead Ulquiorra.' He let go of Ichigo slowly, pushing him back into a standing position. Ichigo was unsure what to do, wait for Grimmjow's order to move or follow the new comer. He waited, and he was glad he had._

'_Already begun his training Grimmjow?' Came the voice again._

'_Shut the fuck up! Go, now!' That was all that Ichigo needed, he turned to face his rescuer with a lot of subtle gratitude and was instantly disappointed._

_Aw, fuck this._

'_Put some clothes on, shinigami. You will not walk the hall like that.' There wasn't a single raise in pitch or volume. He walked over to where he had dropped his shinigami uniform and hurried to put it on, suddenly feeling the tension level between the two increase far beyond uncomfortable._

_Once he was done he walked over to the main door of the Sexta's chambers, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, pulling him backwards slightly. He looked backwards to see Grimmjow staring at him intently, his mouth pulled back into a snarl baring his teeth a little, The grip on his arm tightened and Ichigo felt himself being jerked into the toned chest of Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow leant down so his face was right in front of Ichigo's, eyes locked dead on. 'Now, you listen, and you listen good, shinigami. You are my property. That means no one is allowed to touch you, got it? If anyone so much a looks at you for too long or speaks to you in a way I'm not happy with, I'll know, and then __**some one**__ will have to pay.' The emphasis was clear, Ichigo didn't need a repeat._

'_Hai, Grimmjow-sama.'_

'_Who do you belong to?'_

'_You, Grimmjow-sama.'_

'_Good. Now that we have that sorted, go.' Then looking at Ulquiorra, 'I want him back in one piece.' _

The rest is history.

---

The walk back to Grimmjow's room did noting to lessen his pure frustration with that bastard Aizen. The man really knew how to get under his skin and get him mad, for no reason at all. He hadn't even said anything after asking Ichigo if he was flustered. Merely accepted it and sent him on his way back to Grimmjow's rooms.

Although … it may have been when Aizen had mentioned the whole 'don't let Grimmjow kiss your lips thing'. A sudden flare of annoyance burst through his whole body. Yeah, that's what it was.

He didn't even bother acknowledging the Numero who leading him back to the room. He was too stuck in his own thoughts about what horrendous torture he would put Aizen through if he had the chance, half hoping his thoughts would reach him telepathically. It was the sane side, i.e. NOT Hichigo, that brought him back down again. Still extremely pissed off, he entered Grimmjow's rooms without a backwards glance at the person, thing that had brought him there. He even refused to acknowledge them as people. Yes, stupid sub-human mother-fuckers.

'Oi, oi! Is that anyway to talk to your master?'

Fuck, he had said that last bit out loud.

'Seriously, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you the next time. Understand? Good. Now get over here.'

'Here' was the sofa from earlier. Grimmjow had apparently not moved from his spot, and he was now looking expectantly over to Ichigo.

'Listen, shinigami. Either you get over here and finish what you started, or I'm gonna have to get rough.'

Ichigo contemplated this little threat, and it was times like these when he really wished he didn't have an inner hollow who liked pain, the giving and receiving of it.

'Well, it looks like your gonna have to make me, 'cause I ain't doing that again willingly, _Grimmjow-sama._' He taunted, Hichigo coming out full on. The mask didn't really form as much only the markings under his left eye; it was just the personality came to play full blast. Ichigo just drifted into his Inner World and hoped for the best.

_Don't take it too far okay?_

**Of course, King. I'll wake you up when it's over.**

They really did have a strange relationship. Mostly based on Ichigo trying to pretend that Hichigo wasn't there, and the other taunting him about his denial and generally annoying him. It always confused Ichigo when the Hollow got like this, throwing himself out to protect 'King'. But the thought process of the Hollow wasn't really important at that moment. The problem was glaring at him in the face, quite literally.

'What was that?' Grimmjow growled out. Raising to a stand and turning to face Ichigo. Fire burning in his eyes.

'I said; you're going to have to make me, Grimmjow-sama.' Ichigo's tone was calm and even, hoping to make the Espada react. He could really do with a fight, even if it was futile.

Grimmjow did react. He smirked. His eyes gain a maniacal look of excitement. 'That's more like it!' Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

_What the hell?_

**He's the worst form of sadist, King. He likes prey that can fight back.**

'I'll have to admit I was quite disappointed earlier, I thought you were just gonna give in, and where's the fun in that?' He stepped closer towards Ichigo, getting ready to strike.

'If that's so then … Come get me!'

_For fucks sake, Hichigo!_

---

_Now that's more like it!_

Grimmjow had been more than disappointed after Ichigo had gone with Ulquiorra. For one thing, he had been left alone and aroused, so ended up taking care of it himself. And for another, whilst Ichigo's little 'display' was more than hot enough, the shinigami had still given in.

Grimmjow had been waiting for the part when Ichigo would charge at him and ry to escape. But that never happened. It was too boring.

Now, however, was a completely different story. Ichigo was challenging, rude and completely irresistible.

They moved simultaneously, charging for a direct attack. Ichigo aimed a punch for Grimmjow's unmasked jaw, which was easily avoided. Ichigo's threw random punches, chancing for a hit.

Grimmjow's smirk widened as he dodged every one of them. Ducking to avoid a right hook to the de of his head, he dropped and swept his leg out in a round house kick, just catching Ichigo off balance.

Ichigo, barely catching himself, leapt over the sofa to land in front of the double windows.

'_Well that won't do. He's completely opposite where I need him to be.' _He leapt up and aimed a flying kicked at Ichigo's head.

Seeing this, Ichigo leapt to the side, just to see Grimmjow laughing. _A feint?_ Grimmjow changed direction in mid-air, once again causing Ichigo to fling himself to the side.

'You can run shinigami, but you can't dodge forever!' Grimmjow yelled, charging straight towards Ichigo again.

Ichigo backed up a bit, looking for an escape route. The only option was to leap over the bed and head for the door. Just as Grimmjow had reached him, he once again dodged to the side, running straight towards the bed. He was about to jump over it, he was almost to the other side, when something grabbed his ankle.

'You're not getting away that easily, shinigami!' Grimmjow used his brute strength to throw Ichigo into the wall above the head board, rejoicing in the dull bang the shinigami's body made on impact.

The wind was completely knocked out of Ichigo's chest. He fell straight on to the bed, with Grimmjow quickly on top of him.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrists in one hand before the other had chance to recover, placing them high above his head on the bed. His other hand instantly going to Ichigo's crotch.

'Let go of me you bastard!' Ichigo protested, trying to wrench his hands out of the iron grip.

'No way, shinigami! You said I had to make you, so how about _this_!' He gave Ichigo's member a hard grope through the black hakama.

Ichigo gasped. 'This fight isn't over yet!' Still trying to free his hands, trying to move his body away from Grimmjow's touch.

'I think you'll find it is, shinigami.' He moved his hand into Ichigo's hakama, grasping the semi-hard member firmly. 'Oh? It ain't over? Well your body show differently, Ichi-pet.' He started pumping the erection to full mast.

'Don't call me that, you bastard!' Ichigo was trying desperately to hold back a moan, he inwardly cursed his body for reacting this much.

'Don't you remember, Ichi-pet? I specifically said that you would call me Grimmjow-sama, and I would call you whatever the hell I liked.'

'Fuck you!'

'Patience, I'm getting to that part, don't you worry about it.' He leant down and bit down on the juncture between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. 'Just marking my property, Ichi-pet.' He moved up Ichigo's neck, biting and nibbling, whilst increasing the pace of his strokes on Ichigo's member.

Ichigo bit his lip as to not give away how much it was affecting him. A strong surge of heat was building up in his lower abdomen, and nothing he did could regulate his breathing, which was coming hot and heavy.

'S-Stop … let m-me … go!' Ichigo tried in vain to keep the building pressure from affecting him, but before he could stop it, a rather loud moan passed his lips.

Grimmjow recognised it as the heavenly sound from the time before. Eager to hear it again, he increased the pace of his hand. Finding the sight of a panting, flushed Ichigo to be such a turn on that he wanted to fuck him then and there. He held himself back, '_There's gonna be plenty of time for that later on … back to torturing the shinigami 'til he screams'_

'N-N-Ngh … no, stop …' Ichigo's breaths were becoming ragged. _This can't be happening dammit!_

'Oh but it is, Ichi-pet. Scream for me, Ichi-pet, scream.'

The heat was too much, the pleasure his traitorous body was receiving was too much. 'Nev – Argh!' His orgasm exploded violently inside his hakama, leaving his gasping for breath.

'Now we get on to the fun part Ichi-pet.' Keeping on hand on Ichigo's wrists, Grimmjow undid the white obi holding up the black hakama. Ichigo had regained some of his lost strength and began to struggle beneath Grimmjow.

'You think I'm gonna let you touch me again.' As he continued to wriggle away from Grimmjow's wandering hand, which was now pushing his kimonos off his shoulders.

Grimmjow, deciding that one hand wasn't enough, took the abandoned obi from the bed, flipping Ichigo over so he was on his stomach and tied Ichigo's wrists together behind his back.

Ichigo scowled over his shoulder back at Grimmjow, who merely got spurred on by it. With the task completed, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo by his bound arms on to his lap, groaning when his rock hard erection made contact with Ichigo's pert ass.

Grimmjow pushed the annoyed shinigami back down so that that firm ass was up in the air, while his face met silk sheets. Grimmjow's hands immediately went to Ichigo's hakama, ripping the material apart and threw the severed pieces across the room. The kimonos went in the same way, and for the second time that day Ichigo was completely bare and at the Espada's mercy. Though he still wasn't going down without a fight.

He struggling was in vain, however, when he came into contact with Grimmjow's hard on again, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies. They both groaned, Ichigo involuntarily arching his back and pushing back again. Grimmjow took a firm hold of Ichigo's hips to keep them in place as he ground his hips in to Ichigo's ass.

'Ngh … m-mmah.' Ichigo was still fighting to resist, his resolve crumbling with every touch.

'Do … mmnh … d-do something!' Ichigo hated the sound of his own voice right then, how easily he was just giving in.

'What was that, Ichi-pet, I didn't quite catch that.' Grimmjow taunted.

'D-Do something … nngh … m-more.'

'You want more? You want release?' Ichigo nodded desperately, his member throbbing between his legs. 'Alright then, get ready for the -'

The door to the Sexta's room opened again, revealing Ulquiorra carrying what appeared to be Ichigo's uniform.

'YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY HERE? COME BACK AFTER, DAMN IT!'

Ulquiorra remained indifferent, even after being bellowed at. 'He is to put them on immediately, Aizen-sama has summoned us for his welcome party.'

'WHAT THE FUCK, BASTARD? RIGHT NOW? THAT DAMN MOTHER-FUCKER!'

'Grimmjow, I'll not have you speak disrespectfully of Aizen-sama. You have five minutes to get him dressed and out of this room before I do it myself.' With that he placed the uniforms on a nearby table and walked straight back out.

'Well that ruined everything, bastard! Get up!' Ichigo id as he was bade, Grimmjow looked lethal and he was glad to be out of that situation. Why it had to be Ulquiorra who saved him again, he didn't know. But he thanked whatever Higher Being that was looking over him anyway.

He walked over to the table where the uniforms were placed and looked over expectantly to Grimmjow.

'What do you want now, shinigami?'

Ichigo was tempted to say 'It's back to shinigami now is it?' but refrained, hoping he would catch on.

'Just put it on already.' Apparently not.

'I'm still tied up, Grimmjow-sama.' He added the title on hastily, he didn't need the hassle of another argument.

Grimmjow got up from the bed and came over to where he stood, ripping the obi apart easily. While Ichigo stretched his arms out, Grimmjow inspected the uniforms that happened to be three different outfits.

'Oh? This is interesting.' Grimmjow looked between the three before throwing one at Ichigo. 'Put that one on, we'll save the other's for later.'

Ichigo stood there confused but put the uniform on regardless. It appeared to be a cross between Grimmjow's uniform and his Bankai.

A pair of white hakama that rested quite low on his hips and a very long version of Grimmjow's jacket. Complete with large black collar and extra long sleeves that completely covered Ichigo's hands. The jacket came together quite low down on Ichigo's chest, showing off a lot of skin. The whole thing was topped off with a giant gothic number '6' on his back and a cyan blue obi.

In explanation, Grimmjow merely said. 'I want everyone knowin' who you belong to Ichi-pet. That's why you'll _**wear my colours**_, whatever you change in to. I'll have no one taking my prey. Understood?'

'Hai, Grimmjow-sama.' Ichigo was in too much of a daze. _Wear my colours … what does that even mean?_

'Good. Now get over here.' He said whilst walking to the door. 'Aizen-bastard wants to see us.'

Ichigo remained in a daze all of the way to the main chamber. He was snapped out of it when the sickly pleasant voice of Aizen Sousuke drifted into his mind.

'Ah, our honoured guest.'

'Stay close to me. Who knows what these sick bastards are think' of.'

'Hai Grimmjow-sama.'

Ichigo suddenly realised that Grimmjow was his only ally in the entire room, and probably in the whole of Hueco Mundo.

_I am officially fucked._

_Yours truly,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Last Will and Testament. _

Here it is ... Part II. Yay for the sarcastic, cynical Ichi that we all know and love!

I had a lot of positive reviews for the first chapter, so I want to say a BIG thank you to the following:

**PyroD  
BonnieNuit  
LoveOfMyLifeIs.  
FlyinGShadoW1314  
mietharules  
MuffinzRBeast24  
BeautifulFeather  
TealEyedBeing**

**And everybody who alerted/favourited(?)**

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**

**P.S. I probably won't get the next chapter out before I go on holiday, so it may ne a while before I update. Gome~n!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Grimmichi

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.

Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS & LIMES! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

Part III

The room was beyond uncomfortable. Not only did he have the entire population of Las Noches staring at him like he was something to eat, Grimmjow had decided to make a point of grabbing his arse, and everywhere else for that matter, as an apparent sign of possession and dominance.

_Fucker._

So while that was going on all around him, he knew that some where in that room Aizen Sousuke was just waiting for him to fall into a lull of safety, _just_ so he could have the sick pleasure of appearing to be nice when he got attacked.

If he had to be perfectly honest, even though he wasn't the slightest bit happy with Grimmjow's tactics at that moment, if they helped him survive – he was all game.

The crowd began to part, and the figure of Aizen stood at the end of a long path leading to the opposite side of the room. Once again he had the infuriating shit-eating smile plastered over his ever so smug face. The mere gesture was a taunt a Ichigo to challenge his authority and cause a scene

That would no doubt end with Ichigo being in a room alone with the bastard while he found some way to torture him without causing physical pain. Because sadly that was how Aizen worked. Mind games on the sickest level.

Repressing a shudder, he felt the push on his ass from Grimmjow, glaring at him for some reason or another. Either way, Ichigo could tell that he was pissed off. Even though he hated to say it, he and Grimmjow were a lot alike. They got angry at the same things and they were clearly allies in the battle to keep Aizen as far away from Ichigo's body as possible.

While Grimmjow was all about his property being threatened, Ichigo was thankful that he wasn't the only one with a severe dislike for the guy.

Another thing they had in common was their loathing of sermons. Ichigo didn't like rules, they were there to be broken, and Grimmjow just didn't like them because he just didn't like being told what to do.

The hand on Ichigo's ass clenched at the flesh suddenly, forcing him out of his thoughts for a second to realise that he was still mad at Grimmjow for his little performance earlier at taking him hostage. And at the fact that Aizen was now frowning at him, while it was a happy change from he smile it didn't look very promising.

Ichigo made a mental note that he should never look happy in front of Aizen. The basic reasoning being that if he was happy with Grimmjow, then he would get placed with an even worse candidate. Ichigo would probably give up the will to live if he had to sped his time with Ulquiorra At least with Grimmjow there was some chance of social interaction.

The walk to Aizen seemed to take forever. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand, he didn't want to go any where near that psychopath, but on the other he wasn't entirely comfortable being surrounded by the Arrancar while sword less.

_**The further the better, right?**_

Ichigo had always had the feeling that his mind would slowly slip away. That feeling was confirmed ever since Hichigo started to make sense. It scared him to think that inside his very body he held one of the monsters that stood around him. Who were, he suddenly noticed, inching closer towards him. Grimmjow hadn't faltered in keeping his eyes on every single one of them, though he was now glaring intently at Aizen.

One of the Numeros took that moment to take a swipe at Ichigo's shoulder.

As if in slow motion, the Arrancar struck Ichigo's shoulder hard. He fell over to the side. Before he met the ground, a strong arm had a firm grasp around his waist and there was a blinding red light.

When he caught up to normal speed, he was on Grimmjow's shoulder next to Aizen, facing the crowd. Grimmjow held him in a fireman lift and it felt like he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

'It is most unfortunate that someone felt the need to assault our honoured guest.' Aizen was staring out onto the Arrancar like a Headmaster scolding his students, and they all happened to be crouching on the floor in very awkward positions. Ichigo, being useless at sensing reiatsu, looked at them with an odd expression on his face.

Aizen then turned to Grimmjow, 'Grimmjow, please put Ichigo down. You made it crystal clear what will happen, did you not?'

Ichigo caught Grimmjow's look of complete distaste before he feet were placed on the ground once more, though the hand that had supported his back moved to wrap around his waist instead. Grimmjow looked to Aizen in challenge. Aizen merely smirked.

'Everyone, save the Espada, and of course, Kurosaki-kun, leave. You have been disgraced by that Numero.'

Ichigo watched them file out, the occasional few slipping through the wall in various directions. The room, like the rest of this God forsaken place, was completely white. The ceiling was so high that Ichigo wasn't even sure that there was even one there. The whole of the outside of Las Noches was in complete darkness any way, so there wasn't any thing to see. The room appeared to be the heart of the entire place, and judging by the large, ornate, white throne, it was where Aizen dictated to the occupants.

'If you would all like to proceed through to the conference room,' Aizen spoke in the most disgustingly nice voice, that made Ichigo's stomach churn at the mere thought of how much of an act he was putting on in front of the Espada. Not that Ichigo cared of course, not matter how much powr they had, they were still a bunch of Hollows with human bodies.

The Espada walked towards a door to the right of the throne, silently. Only two of them seemed to have much of a reaction. Nnoitra Jiruga, the Quinta Espada, laughed his way out of the room, maniacal smile in place and perverted look in his eyes. A look that was not missed by Grimmjow, who growled as he held Ichigo even closer, baring his teeth. Nnoitra ran his tongue along his teeth and raised his visible eyebrow.

Everything about the man creep Ichigo out. From his curled boots all the way up to his spoon shaped hood. His height only emphasized how slim he really was, but he was by no means weak. After all, he ranked above Grimmjow; Ichigo had noticed the gothic tattoo on his tongue baring his rank. His black hair reached his shoulders and covered part of the left side of his face. His left eye was covered by an eye patch, which some how made his right eye look even more snake-like. Ichigo also took in the abnormally large zanpaktou that was chained to his waist, in comparison, his own seemed small. Two large crescent blades fused together at the backs, the chain on his waist connected to the end of the shaft.

Nnoitra was loud, rude and very perverted, as Ichigo was finding out that very moment. The leering eye trailed down his body slowly whilst Grimmjow's hand began to dig in to his side. Nnoitra noticed this action and began to leer at Grimmjow, making very suggestive notions with his face and body.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow tense behind him. His chest still reverberating from his snarling. Nnoitra looked suggestively in Aizen's direction, who was watching the scene in keen interest. When he looked back to Grimmjow, he had a challenging glare in his eyes. Ichigo had no idea what the silent battle was about, but he knew that it somehow involved him, very deeply apparently.

The hand on his waist moved up to his jaw, grasping it firmly, while the other took the place of the other around his waist. Grimmjow moved Ichigo's head to the side slightly and leant down to the skin of his neck. It was Ichigo's turn to tense as he felt the hot breath of his master tickling long the sensitive skin. Grimmjow nuzzled at the hair behind Ichigo's ear before licking a long trail up from the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Ichigo looked on in horror at the faces of the remaining occupants of the room. Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen stood off to one side behind Aizen. Nnoitra's smile hadn't decreased a fraction as he eagerly watched the show, occasionally glancing at Aizen.

Aizen….

Ichigo could see the slowly smouldering glare he was receiving. Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the way Aizen was looking at Grimmjow and what the Espada was doing to him, made him feel very uncomfortable. It was not going t be good when Aizen called him to his chambers later …

Pain.

The feeling of burning skin and tearing flesh took over his entire body. The, some what, soothing feeling of Grimmjow's tongue was lost upon the new barrage of hurt that flooded his system. He managed to decipher the fact that the pain began at his neck. And instantly he cold feel the set of teeth now buried into his neck.

He may have made a noise, but that was mixed in with his now hazy state of mind. His mouth was agape and he felt the trickle of blood down his neck in a steady flow, staining his uniform slightly. Grimmjow's hold on him didn't seem to be slackening at any point and Ichigo could feel the air around Aizen becoming heavier.

He tried to think of some way to get Grimmjow to let go without possibly causing himself immediate injury.

'Ah … Grimmjow-sama …'

Ichigo was shocked at himself. Whilst he had been thinking of a rational reason, it appeared that his body wanted to betray him again and start reacting to Grimmjow's own. He felt his back arch, pressing is shoulders and ass back against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was as taken aback as he was, except Grimmjow took that as the moment to stop and let go of his prey's neck, leaving the trail of blood and saliva on show for their gathered 'audience'.

Nnoitra looked impressed, for whatever reason, and nodded before walking into the conference room without a word. He was possibly going t relay the information to the other Espada, who would be curious as to why the meeting had not started yet.

Tousen followed, after giving a brief explanation to Aizen, which more than likely went ignored.

Ichimaru had his usual fox-like grin in place, and looked even more creepy than Nnoitra, if possible. He remained by Aizen's side, watching the rest of the show pan out.

Grimmjow kept his hands in place and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow smirking behind him, obviously proud at showing his superiors that he meant business.

Aizen looked livid, barely containing his reiatsu from pummelling Grimmjow through several dozen walls.

'Grimmjow, leave us. Now.' The air beame very heavy as Aizen unleashed his ominous reiatsu. Grimmjow dropped to one knee in a second before replying.

'Hai, Aizen-sama.' He went to grab for Ichigo, but thought twice of it. 'I want him in one piece.' After the rather rude remark, he sauntere off into the meeting room, leaving Ichigo with Aizen and Ichimaru.

It did not look very promising...

* * *

Gomen~~~! This was atrociously late! And was also atrociously short! But I'm getting so busy lately that I'm fincing it hard to find time to type up the chapters! Plus I'm now making stupid excuses for not updating quick enough!

*hangs head in shame*

Please review, though I don't deserve it!

Just to pose a question - Do you think that Grimmjow was killed, in your personal opinion?I'm really curious ...

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Grimmichi

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.

Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS & LIMES! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.

Key: GrimmIchi - Normal

_GrimmIchi - Flashback/Thoughts_

_**GrimmIchi - Hichigo speaking**_

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Part IV**

The situation was not looking promising at all.

His neck was a mess of his blood and Grimmjow's saliva, the bite mark standing out prominently against the white of his uniform and the slight tan of his skin. Even though Ichigo couldn't see the mark itself, he knew exactly what it represented.

Grimmjow had staked his claim, in one of the most violent ways, on Ichigo's body. In front of Aizen Sosuke no less. It only added to the steadily growing list of qualities that Ichigo began to hate. Grimmjow was reckless and full of unnecessary need to dominate everything. His pride would be the end of him if he kept pulling stunts like this.

Aizen's eyes had not left his neck, as if deciding how he was going to deal with the mark, probably in the most painful of ways. Ichigo prayed that he wouldn't get the blame for it. It wasn't like he _wanted_ Grimmjow to bite his neck.

**_You so wanted it, King._**

It was damned demeaning having a gaping wound that came from someone else's mouth, Grimmjow-bastard's no less. Even if he had to tell himself that.

If the room had been uncomfortable before, Ichigo didn't now what the hell it was like now. It was so far past awkward that Ichigo couldn't even be embarrassed. The temperature of the room had dropped to freezing; a shiver ran down Ichigo's spine whilst he struggled to keep himself from shivering. He also avoided direct eye contact with the former captains.

Ichimaru was just standing there smiling, watching the scene with a vague interest from behind Aizen. A basic summary for Ichimaru Gin: _An empty, poisonous smile. _

However, it was Ichimaru Gin who finally broke the deathly silence. 'Aizen-sama, what do you wish to do?'

Without looking away from Ichigo's marked neck Aizen gave his orders. 'Take Kurosaki-kun back to Grimmjow's quarters and have him clean up and change. I have to speak with the Espadas.'

'Hai, Aizen-sama.' Gin waked around Aizen to Ichigo's side, looking back to watch Aizen still staring at Ichigo' neck. 'This way Kurosaki-kun. It woudn' be a good idea to stay 'round here at the moment. Let's take you to Grimmy-kun's room.'

Ichigo followed after him back along the large room obediently. Ichimaru may be very creepy, but at least he was talking sense. A thought that sounded very wrong in his head.

**_I don't like him King. This can only lead to something worse. _**

_What are you rambling about now? _

**_He said you have to change right?_**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Then Hichigo was silent. That's what Ichigo hated about him most. Not only did he reside in his soul, he wouldn't even reply when he was spoken to. He loved being purposely difficult, just to piss Ichigo off even more.

The walk back was sill quite quiet, with Gin making comment here and there about Las Noches. Ichigo didn't take it in though; his mind had been left behind in the room with Aizen and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow …

Ichigo reached a hand up to the bite mark on his neck, and drew it back cover in blood. Still bleeding … What the hell does he have for teeth? Knives? He breathed heavily, an action that was noticed by Gin.

'It's not all that bad, Ichi-kun. At least no yet.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Ichigo mentally hit himself. Giving in to impulse was going to get him killed if he didn't stop himself blurting things out like this.

Gin stopped and turned to face Ichigo, his smile not as wide as before. Ichigo thought that it was probably impossible for him to frown properly.

'Nothing, Ichi-kun. We're here.'

Ichigo looked up to indeed find the large double doors with the giant gothic 6. Gin pushed the doors open and gestured him inside. Ichigo moved reluctantly, not letting Ichimaru leave his sight. Walking over to the white couch, he turned and sat down, still staring at Ichimaru.

Gin had followed him and shut the door. He didn't move from his spot for a while, just stood there watching Ichigo with a look that Ichigo couldn't decipher. Even though he was smiling, it appeared that he wasn't in the least bit happy.

'Ichigo …' He stalked over to Ichigo slowly. 'Take off your clothes.'

_Not again …_

---

Grimmjow could feel the blood lust reeking off the usually calm Aizen in waves, crashing on to him with tremendous force.

'Grimmjow, your behaviour just now was appalling. Do I have to remind you that you are not to harm our guest in any way?'

Grimmjow gritted his teeth in annoyance. Ichigo was his; he'd do whatever he wanted to him! Plus, Ichigo's neck had looked so tempting right then. So smooth and scar-free, if anything he was doing the kid a service. Which he would be returning …

An array of filthy things came into his head that Ichigo could be doing to his other head. And he liked it, he like it a lot. As long as Ichigo fought back. Even though it had been a fine display, Grimmjow hadn't enjoyed the first time as much as he thought he would.

Then second time was a whole other ball game. Ichigo had been aggressive; he had attacked him and made Grimmjow chase him down. Even when he was pinned to the bed he wouldn't stop. It had done wonders to his ego, only to have Ulquiorra smite it back down.

His anger at Ulquiorra just reminded him of how much he wanted to mess with Ichigo. But then again, he wouldn't have been able to mark Ichigo in front of Aizen then … and he didn't regret it one bit.

Out of all the Espada, Nnoitra was the only one that he could get on with, sort of. They had similar personalities, but when it came to anything to do with strength they were fierce enemies. Nnoitra hated how people would pity him when he lost, and Grimmjow hated those who would look down on him, including Nnoitra. They were the same in that respect, and their reason for joining with Aizen. So they could fight to their hearts content.

Grimmjow turned to see that shit-eating grin on his face and smirked at the knowing expression. _That bastard …_

'I called this meeting to inform you of your new missions. Ulquiorra. Yammy. I want you to search Karakura town for anyone with high reiatsu and report back. Nnoitra. Grimmjow. You will be going around all of the Human World and, shall we say, release your anger on to the world, but stay away from Karakura Town.'

Grimmjow found this odd. Aizen wanted them to go and reveal themselves and cause absolute chaos around all of the Human World, but avoid the one little town that Ulquiorra was going to.

'What's so special about Karakura?' Nnoitra asked.

'It is where the spirit mile is, I don't want to execute my plan prematurely. We must wait for the Hogyoku to awaken. Also,' He paused briefly, eyes flicking to Grimmjow, 'The subject of Kurosaki-kun. You may not take him with you to Karakura with you. He shall remain here under another Espada.'

Grimmjow's anger level was rising. Ever since Aizen mentioned Ichigo's name, Grimmjow was irritated. No worse than that.

He was worried.

Who the hell would Aizen put him with? Not Nnoitra or Ulquiorra or Yammy for that matter, they would be on the mission. Grimmjow's mind was whirring to try and figure out Aizen's objective with this new move.

'He will remain under Starrk. You may all leave. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy. Your mission begins tomorrow at dawn.'

Starrk. What the fuck is he thinking? Still, dawn wasn't that far away …

With that he Sonido-ed all the way to his quarters, pushing past everyone and dodging various Ceros from Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. He ignored Tousen's warning of respect as well, smirking.

The corridor before his room was quiet, but as he got closer to the room he started hearing things.

'Ahh! S-Stop it! Argh! Don't touch me there! Grimmjow might- '

'But he ain't here is he, Ichi?'

'T-That – that's not the point! Mhhmn! He's coming back!'

'Not for a good while. Why, are ya ashamed?'

'I don't want him coming in here and seeing you – Argh – you of all people doing – doing that!'

Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears. Who the fuck was touching his fucking property after he had clearly been fucking marked by him? And why was Ichigo moaning? Those sounds were for his ears only. He was gonna kill 'em, and rip them to shreds. Then he would do the same thing to Ichigo, but from the inside out. He would make sure that his pet wouldn't be able to walk for days!

He barged through his doors and looked around for the fucker and his Ichi-pet to find – no one. The room was completely empty.

The noises, however, continued.

'See! I told you he'd be back! Argh! What part of 'don't touch me there' don't you understand? Mhmn …'

'Really, Ichi? Is that really how ya should talk to yer superiors?'

'Well I do apologise, _bastard-sama_, but I only answer to Grimmjow!'

There was a pause, a ruffling of cloth and a sigh.

'Wow, he won't be happy hearing that. See you later Ichi, have fun!'

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, to reveal – _Ichimaru Gin_?

'Gin? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom? What the hell were you doing to Ichigo? I swear if you've done anything I'll- '

Gin's reiatsu rose immediately, crushing Grimmjow to the ground.

'Do ya really want to finish that sentence, Grimmy-kun?' Grimmjow grimaced at the nickname; it did nothing for his pride. 'If ya want an answer to ya questions, just ask Ichi. He'll tell ya. See ya Grimmy-kun, have fun!'

He walked straight past Grimmjow and out through the door. Once the door closed with a dull thud, the pressure on his body lifted. He stood and went over to the door to his en suite. But before he opened it, he paused and walked back over to his bed. He sat on the edge and leant back on his hands.

'Ichi-pet, get our ass out here now! You've got a hella of a lot of explainin' to do. If you don't I'll drag you out and you won't like what I'm planning to do to you, if you don't.'

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and a deep sigh. The handle on the door turned and it opened.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo came out in his new uniform. He felt hot. The images Ichigo was putting in his mind right that second was burning his brain and imagination. However, it also made him think about what had just happened…

'You let, Ichimaru Gin, see you like this! What the hell are you playing at? What the fuck do you think that mark on your neck means?' He got up and stalked over to where Ichigo stood. Ichigo hadn't moved from his spot, he didn't dare. The look in Grimmjow's eyes at that moment was horrifying.

Ichigo knew that he didn't scare easily, but he was feeling true fear for the second time in his life. The first had been after his mother had died and he woke to find her lying on top of him, drenched in her own blood.

Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hair and dragged him over to the large full length mirror on the back of the closet door. He pulled Ichigo against his chest so that he could see Ichigo look at himself in the mirror.

Ichigo's eyes widened in sheer horror at the shocking sight before him. He was unnaturally pale but he seemed to be glowing somehow. The mark on his neck showed up even more against the white of their uniforms. Uniform …

Ichigo's eyes travelled lower as he took in what he was actually wearing.

'What the hell am I wearing?'

'That's exactly what I want to know, Ichi-pet.' Grimmjow's voice had changed; it was deeper and somehow even more deadly. He grabbed at Ichigo's neck and placed his hands where they were before he had first given Ichigo his mark. 'I am dying to know why you think it's okay for you to show this much of yourself,' he brought his left hand down lower on Ichigo's body and groped at his crotch to emphasise his point, 'to anyone who isn't me. Ichi?'

Ichigo gasped at the sudden contact and froze. He didn't usually react that much after one touch. Did he?

'Oh, so I see you've come around to my ways of thinking have you? Such a wanton little pet.' He rolled his hips into Ichigo's ass, and relished at the moan it produced. But he was no where near finished with the interrogation.

'The thing is, Ichi-pet. As much as I like your new outfit, I'd prefer to rip it of you. How does that sound?'

'Mmmn … n-n-no. Not again. I-I only just got this one on …'

---

_Ichigo watched as Gin stalked closer and closer, still unable to comprehend what the former captain had just said. He just replied dumbly, 'Huh?'_

'_Are you really that incompetent? I said take the uniform off. We've had orders Ichi, and I don't want to be the one ta tell Aizen that ya've been rebelling against his wishes.'_

_Ichigo just stood there, still watching. Frozen on the spot listening to the underlying mocking tone of Gin's voice. Gin was never favoured among the shinigami in the Soul Society, and the reputation had apparently travelled into Hueco Mundo. The Espadas regarded him with less than tasteful sneers, but held their tongues for fear of punishment._

'_Ichi, either you start taking them off or I'm going to have to do it for you. We don't want that now do we, hmm? What would Grimmy-kun say if he founds us like this …?'_

_Gin stood directly before him now, towering over him slightly. His reiatsu had an ominous feeling to it as it steadily increased around the room. Ichigo began to crumple at the pressure, barely managing to find his voice before he collapsed._

'_I will do it, Ichimaru-taichou, there is no need for you to sink to my level.' Although he was, involuntarily, in a submissive position, he made an effort to bow his head. There was nothing he hated more than being submissive to an enemy, but in his current situation he had no choice whatsoever. 'I just have to survive!'_

_**You got that right, King. If you die, I go too, so I'm not about to let that happen. I told you a long time ago, King, that the only person who is going o possess this body will be me! You got that, huh?**_

_It's not like I have a choice at the moment, Hichigo. You won't be getting my body anytime soon!_

_**Hichigo, eh? Since when did you give me a name? It's almost like I'm here to stay. I'll be taking over, King, just you wait. But go with it for the time being, I got your back if it gets too rough.**_

_The words were disturbingly comforting, a thought that Ichigo shook out of his head. Hollows don't care; Hollows don't have hearts to care._

'_Please, Gin-sama will do. But get on with it, we have little time before Grimmy-kun gets back No doubt in an awful temper.'_

_The thought of Ichigo first encounter with Grimmjow raised the hairs on the back of his neck._

"_That's how I want you after I come back from a meeting with Aizen. If your not I'll fuck you dry. Understand?"_

_Ichigo hadn't seen the primitive glint in his eyes, but the feel of those cyan orbs burning holes into him from behind was enough to make him squirm with unease._

'_Good, Now I think you should get clean before putting on your new uniform. Go through the first door there and there should be an adequate bathroom. Off you go, time is of the essence Ichi-kun.'_

_Ichigo did as he was told, entering the, more than, 'adequate' bathroom. Ichigo was sure that it was bigger than his room back home. Though, it was far smaller than the main room of Grimmjow's quarters. Once again, though he didn't expect anything less, the entire room was white, perhaps saving the cold silver of the taps and mirrors. The back half of the room appeared to be a wet room, with a large walk-in shower. Another door leading off to the left lead to, he presumed, was the toilet and the entire right side was a mirror with a few sinks on top of white marble topped cabinets. _

_Ichigo wasted little time taking of the sterile white uniform he had been forced into wearing, placing it unceremoniously on the floor at his feet. However, he took great care in placing the cyan obi on one of the many white marble countertops. He berated himself for his action and stepped into the vast shower._

_Turning the hot tap, he stepped under the water sighing with relief. The feel of the water across his skin and through his hair was soothing. A weight lifted from his shoulders as the water washed away the grime of battle. If only it could wash away the filth on the inside, he thought grimly._

_He was done in no time at all, despite his deliberate stalling. He turned the tap back off and reached out for one of the large towels hanging by the mirrors._

'_Ichi, you done?' without waiting for an answer, Gin opened the door holding another white uniform. He set them to the side and before he knew it, Ichigo couldn't see._

'_Hey! Gin-sama, what are you doing? What is this? Where are you?'_

_Gin chuckled at his anxious voice. 'My, my, there's no need to panic Ichi. You want to make Grimmy-kun happy, right? Let's make it a surprise for both of you!'_

_Ichigo didn't like the sound of that at all. His sarcastic, mocking tone of voice was not helping at all. It made the situation far worse for Ichigo._

_He was practically helpless as he was pulled about by Gin. The towel was ripped from his body and some form of tight top was pulled onto his body. He was wrestled to the ground and felt cold hands travel up his legs, pulling some sort of shorts along with them. He began to feel anxious when the hands lingered right at the tops of his thighs._

'_Ahh! S-Stop it! Argh! Don't touch me there! Grimmjow might- ' _

'_But he ain't here is he, Ichi?' Gin's voice had changed. He wasn't polite or calm. All Ichigo knew was that it was wrong. Gin was wrong. The way Gin's weight was on top of him was wrong. The seemingly casual strokes and caresses near his crotch were most definitely wrong._

'_T-That – that's not the point! Mhhmn! He's coming back!' Every so often, the icy hands would stray a bit too close to his shaft for comfort. The cold of Gin's fingers against the heat of his member made him shudder slightly with a guilty pleasure._

'_Not for a good while. Why, are ya ashamed?'_

'_I don't want him coming in here and seeing you – Argh – you of all people doing – doing that!'_

_A loud bang came from just outside the bathroom door and a familiar reiatsu flooded his senses. He froze underneath Gin, who continued his ministrations nonetheless._

'_See! I told you he'd be back! Argh! What part of 'don't touch me there' don't you understand? Mhmn …' yet another moan broke through his grasp and he hurried to stifle it to no avail. He was sure that Grimmjow had heard that._

'_Really, Ichi? Is that really how ya should talk to yer superiors?' Gin was apparently carrying on as if Grimmjow's murderous intent wasn't sweeping straight through the walls and door towards them. Ichigo knew that he may regret it, but the situation was getting dire, he had to save himself – even if it was from the wrath of one Espada._

'_Well I do apologise bastard-sama, but I only answer to Grimmjow!'_

_Gin stopped his movement and stood up, removing the cloth from Ichigo's eyes. His usually grin deflated slightly, a rare look of confusion on his face._

'_Wow, he won't be happy hearing that. See you later Ichi, have fun!'_

_His tone picked up almost immediately, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He exited the bathroom and Ichigo watched at the door swung to a close behind him._

_Ichigo sat up and looked at his hands, only to catch sight of four things that spooked him. On both forearms and both calves, were longs cyan bands, each with two rows of D-rings on either side of his limbs. Ichigo wasn't even sure when Gin had managed to put them on him, let alone put the uniform and what was that around his neck …?_

'_Ichi-pet, get our ass out here now! You've got a hella of a lot of explainin' to do. If you don't I'll drag you out and you won't like what I'm planning to do to you, if you don't.' Grimmjow's deep baritone was laced with a malice and promise to follow through with his threat should Ichigo not comply._

_Ichigo couldn't believe what just happened, and judging by the level of ferocity in Grimmjow's voice, Gin probably hadn't said a thing about what he just so happened to be doing to Ichigo's body only a few seconds before._

_He got up from his position on the floor to walk over to the door bracing himself for an oncoming onslaught of who-knew-what…_

---

'And like I said, Ichi-pet, even though I love seeing you in it, I'd rather have it on the floor.'

Grimmjow looked into the mirror before them with a smug look on his face. He saw himself smirking back with a horrified Ichigo looking at his new uniform. Grimmjow noted that by standing next to him, it made Ichigo look so much smaller. Grimmjow could even look over Ichigo's head and still have a clear view; there was absolutely no doubt who the Uke was.

He felt himself get hard at the sound of Ichigo's little whimpers that he couldn't quite hold back. At a particularly loud moan, Ichigo clapped a hand to his mouth, only to draw Grimmjow's attention to the cyan bands on his forearms.

'Well this makes things more interesting, don't you think, Ichi-pet.'

'I thought I said not to call me that!'

Grimmjow grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pushed Ichigo into the mirror. There was a dull clunk as Ichigo's head connected with the mirror and a thin trail of blood ran down the side of his face.

'Unless you hadn't noticed, _Ichi-pet,_ I own you. The proof is right here,' he bit down onto the bite mark again, reopening the wound so it flowed down Ichigo's collar bone, 'and here,' he drew Ichigo back to take in the large gothic number 6 on the top of his uniform, placed on the right side of his chest.

The uniform was scandalous, in Ichigo opinion. The typical sterile white colour with black trimmings, but this was not like his other one. For starters, Ichigo's top was skin tight, only came to the end of his ribcage and was completely sleeveless, putting his shoulders, collar bone and bite mark on show for everyone to see. A single black zip ran from the cyan blue, he grimaced, _collar with more D-rings,_ all the way to his diaphragm. The collar matched with the arm cuffs and leg cuffs that Gin had forced him into. The only thought that was running through Ichigo's head was – _bondage._ _That sick mother-fucker._

Grimmjow stepped back slightly to admire the view from behind, only to find something that mage his smug grin widen to a maniacal level.

'It seems I missed something, Ichi-pet,' He pulled Ichigo around so their chests were tight together, and moved Ichigo's head to face the mirror once more. He laughed as Ichigo's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Not only were his bottoms skin-tight, white hot pants, with a cyan blue obi no less, they also carried a large gothic number 6 on his right ass cheek.

'Did you really need to put one there? Who is going to see me in this, I refuse to leave this room looking like this.'

Grimmjow let go of the hold on his head and sauntered back over to his bed and jumped straight into the middle of it. He rested against the head board with hs arms crossed behind his head.

'Everyone needs a reminder, Ichi, and especially you do, that you are my property and that's that. We don't need another incident like today, where someone comes in whilst I ain't here and tries to claim you. Understood?'

Ichigo forced the thoughts of those cold touches and the feel of hard marble against his back out of his head, it would be just his luck if Grimmjow happened to be a mind reader. 'Crystal, Grimmjow-sama.'

He didn't know what he was doing anymore. The thought of submitting to the Espada ran through his head like any other piece of information. He was changing and he didn't like it one bit. Something that before would have seemed absolutely insane was appearing to be normal and almost logical. He wondered if that was the influence of Grimmjow's immense reiatsu, but discarded that thought. He didn't need it.

_**You want it, don't you, King? You're so weak and pathetic!**_

_Shut up! I don't need your opinion on this!_

_**Evidently you do. Your about to let yourself get fucked by someone I could take down with my eyes closed! Let me take over, I'll show this guy …**_

_You'd … do that for me? I didn't know you cared so much, Hichigo._

_**I-I-I don't care about you!**_ His usual arrogance flickering dangerously close to disappearing. _**Who could care about someone who keeps them locked up in a city where nothing happens! Did you know it rains blood every time you get hurt, hmm?**_

_Rains … blood? Impossible –_

_**I can assure you it does. My taking over you is in the best interest of this world. Nothing. Else.**_

_Sure it is. Whatever, go ahead. Just don't get us killed. I know you like being the sadist, but submit eventually, and I promise I'll work on entertainment for my Inner World._

_**Deal, Ichigo …**_

'Good. Now get over here.'

Grimmjow was so fixated on the swaying of Ichigo's hips, he failed to notice that the shinigami's eyes had flickered to a golden yellow and were not going to be changing back any time soon …

* * *

**(A/N):** For a sort of clearer picture of the bite watch this video and stop when it first says, 'I can't wait for you to shut me and make me feel like _**badass**_.'

http :// www. youtube. com / watch? v=Lq3gnV5LURU. (delete the spaces)

There's a really good picture, not draw by me obviously, and it's what I'd imagine it to look like. With a lot more blood …*drool* If anyone knows the artist, sing their praises for me, it's amazing!

Anyway, I hope that you liked this, and the update time. Anything beats 6 weeks, right? Sorry for last time!

Grimmjow will live on, he just has to!

Review, please? Tell me what you think, or just say Hi even - everyone loves mail!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad. ****RAPE/ TORTURE, unfortunately folks.**** There will be ****no**** GrimmHichi featured in this fan fiction, 'cause I just don't roll like that, tbh …**

_**Music: Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**_

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.**

**On another note … did any of you guys look at that picture I mentioned last chapter? No? Then you better had! It is A-mazing!**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.**_

**Thank you Corner: ****BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing****, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part V**

---

_Rains … blood? Impossible –_

_**I can assure you it does. My taking over you is in the best interest of this world. Nothing. Else.**_

_Sure it is. Whatever, go ahead. Just don't get us killed. I know you like being the sadist, but submit eventually, and I promise I'll work on entertainment for my Inner World._

_**Deal, Ichigo …**_

---

'Good. Now get over here.'

Grimmjow was so fixated on the swaying of Ichigo's hips, he failed to notice that the shinigami's eyes had flickered to a golden yellow and were not going to be changing back any time soon …

* * *

Ichigo sat in his Inner World, still confused as to why he could sit on a

building without plummeting to his death. He also suddenly realised how boring it must be to just sit here without anything to do all day long.

Well, what he assumed was all day long. He had never seen it be night whenever he was in here. It sure was disorientating, just like Urahara's underground training ground … back in the World of the Living. Right back home.

_Home …_

If he was perfectly honest, the thought hadn't really crossed his mind. Although, the constant threat of being brutally maimed and/or raped did kind of push those sorts of things away from your immediate thoughts. Your own life gets front row attention when it could be taken away from you at any point.

He thought about the people that had been left behind and what they must all be going through right now. Are Orihime and the other okay? Did the Soul Society lock them up or interrogate them about why Aizen took him away?

He would surely be classed as a traitor, and obviously from the whole Soul Society Arc of his life, they didn't take too kindly to anyone who betrays the Soul Society and all their rules and commandments and whatever else they force down peoples throats. Ichigo began to wonder if anyone would try to come get him.

If anyone was thinking of him at all.

Were they sad at all? Yuzu and Karin. Was he making them worry because he hadn't come back yet? The thought of other people suffering because of his lack of strength made him feel so pathetic and angry at himself.

But … didn't letting Hichigo out just so he didn't 'technically' get raped make him weak as well?

_Hichigo, get back in here. I changed my mind. I want to take him on._

_**What? You? Take on this bastard? Don't make me laugh, King. You wouldn't last two seconds the way you are now.**_

_Then help me out! Otherwise we're both going to die today._

_**I don't think so, King. You just sit back and don't worry your pretty lttle head about it.**_

_You bastard! Get back here, damn it!_

Hichigo had blocked the contact between them entirely. Making it impossible for Ichigo to see anything, let alone do something about the damage that he was going to receive.

---

Grimmjow ran through all the things that he would love to do to the body before him, that just so happened to be walking over to him. Grimmjow loved the thought of Ichigo doing exactly what he said out of fear of his life. Out of fear that he wouldn't be able to see his family ever again.

It also majorly pissed him off. Where was the aggressive and rebellious Ichigo who fought back? Grimmjow liked being dominant, but if Ichigo was just going to play along with his demands just like that, then he was gonna lose interest real quick.

Ichigo now stood at the end of the large bed with a scowl on his face of utmost loathing.

'There's my Ichi-pet. I thought you'd gone soft on me, shinigami.'

A smirk crept across Ichigo's face. 'Well I might as well have. There's no way a pathetic excuse for a Hollow could get me hard. Ever heard of faking it, bastard-sama?' He said it with one of the sickliest sweet voices that had ever passed Grimmjow's ears.

'What was that?' he snarled.

'Are you hard of hearing now? I said I was faking it, bastard-sama! There's no way trash like you could get me hard for real. Who the hell do you think you are?' His smirk became slightly maniacal, but Grimmjow was far too pissed off to notice.

'I think,' he said as he rose from the bed, 'that you need to be reminded,' he jumped and landed right before the orange-haired shinigami, 'exactly who you belong to.'

His face was an inch from Ichigo's, who was still smirking at him. He grabbed on to Ichigo's head and pulled it to the side, baring his bite mark. Grimmjow reared his head to bite it deeper again, when a hand on his neck stopped him.

The grip was crushing his windpipe slightly. He knocked the hand aside and took several steps back. Ichigo's head was bent slightly so Grimmjow couldn't see his eyes through Ichigo's bangs.

A sudden chuckling came from Ichigo's direction. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ichigo raised his head to show Grimmjow a full blown grin, running his tongue along his teeth. Like a predator considering how he was going to kill his next prey. Grimmjow didn't know what had caused this sudden personality flip, but he knew that it was definitely more interesting.

'So are you gonna stand there and insult my authority all day or am I going to have to drag you to that bed and chain you there for a few days?'

Grimmjow saw something glint in Ichigo's eyes. He was sure he saw them change colour. But snarled when he saw Ichigo walk a couple of steps closer to him.

Ichigo stopped before him and looked up. 'There's no way your getting me on that bed, fucker. Why would I go to you when I can always have Aizen?'

Grimmjow roared and threw a punch at Ichigo's head, only to have his arm stopped.

'My, my. Is the little kitty jealous? That his 'property' is fucking someone else. Aww, Grimm-kitty, I didn't know I meant that much to you.' Ichigo threw Grimmjow's arm back at him and threw his own punch to Grimmjow's unmasked jaw, sending Grimmjow flying back a few feet on to the floor.

'Let's take this outside Grimm-kitty; we don't want Aizen to be mad at you for destroying part of his castle now, do we?'

Grimmjow leapt up with a roar and followed Ichigo out through the double door leading out on to his balcony and followed when Ichigo leapt over the side. He was far too angry to think of what Aizen had said before.

This was probably what the sick fuck was after all along. Sending him and Nnoitra off on a mission together. Who in their right mind would do that?

Grimmjow focused on the task at hand, namely, showing Ichigo exactly who he belonged to …

Ichigo dropped down to the sands below, looking up to the sky.

_**It's really bright and sunny … just like Ichigo's Inner World … **_(*)

'This ain't any time to be admiring the scenery, shinigami, how exactly do you plan to fight without a weapon?'

'Ha! As if I need a weapon to fight trash like you!'

That was it.

Grimmjow flew across the surface of the sand towards Hichigo, fist raised and ready to attack. Hichigo smirked at his reaction and didn't move and inch.

Grimmjow struck at Hichigo's face, his fist connecting with his cheek bone with a dull thud. His eyes widened as Hichigo smirked at him smugly, after not moving and inch. He froze in shock. There was no way that this was Ichigo. That weak little shinigami would be flying across the desert and crashing to a halt.

Grimmjow looked at the face under his fist more closely. Ichigo's eyes flickered, from the regular tea brown to yellow and back again.

'Who the hell are you? Where's Ichigo?'

Hichigo merely raised an eyebrow and hit Grimmjow's fist aside, swiftly kicked him in the stomach and followed it up with a knee to the arrancar's chest. Grimmjow spluttered at the impact, coughing as the wind left his lungs.

Hichigo proceeded to jump up into the air and slam into Grimmjow's back, kicking him the back of his head before he hit the ground face down. He stood atop of Grimmjow's back, a foot on Grimmjow's head grinding it into the ground. Stepping off, he grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head and yanked it back towards him. Leaning down, he said, 'The real question here, is who the hell do you think you are?'

He stamped down on the base of Grimmjow's spine, a sickening crack resounding around them. He stood to full height and dragged Grimmjow up and around to face him. He leered into the Espada's face, taking great pleasure in the look of confusion that his action created.

'What's the matter? Don't like it when the 'King' is challenged?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

Hichigo let out a few short barks of laughter, 'Ha, you're real funny, you know that? I know your type, bastard.' He yanked Grimmjow's hair to prove a point.

'You hate it when people look down on you and think they're better than you! Well guess what?' He threw Grimmjow backwards into a nearby rock. Landing with a thud, Grimmjow looked up to see Hichigo leering over him. He barely managed to dodge a kick to his rib cage. The leg carried through, completely smashing the rock to rubble.

'I am better than useless Hollow trash like you. I don't need my shinigami powers or even my sword to prove that!'

Hichigo quickly reacted, swinging his leg back around to kick Grimmjow in the side. Grimmjow fell helplessly to the ground one more, gasping as he hit the sand.

Before he could react, Hichigo was upon him again, throwing punches at him mercilessly, pounding him into the ground.

Grimmjow's breathing was becoming heavier. He couldn't move only get hit by Ichigo.

Wait …

This wasn't Ichigo. No way was this Ichigo. The weak little shinigami wouldn't have it in him to attack him like this.

In him …

…_The Hollow … fuck!_

Hichigo took a step back, admiring the damage he had made on Grimmjow's battered and bleeding torso and abdomen. He licked his lips at the sight of the fresh flowing wounds. Ichigo had never understood why, but Hichigo had always had a deep lust for blood. The blood of his enemies, and of course, Ichigo's own the most.

Unfortunately, that meant that Ichigo would be closer to dying and he didn't want that …

_Aw, I didn't know you cared so much, Hichigo …_

Well there wouldn't be a body to take over would there? It had nothing to do with wanting Ichigo to live longer …

Grimmjow caught his breath, keeping a constant eye on 'Ichigo', or whatever the hell it was that was acting as him.

That brought him on to the topic of the sheer brute strength difference between the 'Ichigo' now and the one that had just been moaning as Grimmjow felt him up. This must have been what that bastard Aizen was going on about. If Ichigo's Hollow was this strong when he took over Ichi's body, then he couldn't wait to see what Ichi was like to fight when he was using that power.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the thought of beating the shinigami down at full strength and then fucking him into the ground right after, in a pool of blood. Ichigo's preferably, but he wasn't picky. The thought of a bloody, panting Ichi was doing amazing things to his cock, which was actually getting pretty hard at the thought of the fun he would have.

The question now was, how the hell was he going to get this bastard Hollow up into his bed so Grimmjow could drag Ichi back from wherever the fuck he was hiding.

Hichigo turned back to Grimmjow, ready to go at him again when Ichigo's voice rang through his head.

'I am the King!'

Hichigo spun around to Grimmjow, staring at him. Grimmjow had stood and was glaring back at him just as maniacally.

'You hear me, Hollow? No fucking Inner Hollow is gonna beat me! Get back in your place; I've got business with Ichi.'

Hichigo started laughing. It started as a small chuckle, but quickly turned into a full blown roar.

'You think you're the King? There's only one King in this desert and it sure as hell ain't you!'

'Get back, Hollow! This is King Business, a lowly Horse like you wouldn't understand.'

Grimmjow watched as 'Ichigo' began to thrash around wildly, not quite moving anywhere. He grimaced as a true Hollow cry came from Ichigo's body, as if he was a Gillian that had lost control. He did; however, appear to be moving towards him. Veering to the side violently ever so often, but his goal was clear. This time Grimmjow was ready for hm.

A swift hit to 'Ichigo's' diaphragm and he was on the floor winded. Grimmjow took the opportunity to grab the shinigami's body around the waist and haul him onto his shoulder. Before the Hollow could thrash around, Grimmjow jumped back up to his balcony and through the doors. He threw Ichigo's body onto the bed and pulled a chain out from under it, making full use of the D-rings on Ichi's forearms.

He attached both wrists to the bars at the head of his bed, leaving the shinigami completely defenceless.

Hichigo's Hollow eyes glared up at him, yanking on the chains.

'You ain't going anywhere; Hollow, until Ichigo's back.'

He ran his nails down Ichigo's clothed chest. Growling through gritted teeth, Hichigo felt a new sensation come over him, he didn't like it at all.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes flickering again, at every time the Hollow made a noise of disgust.

Grimmjow thought of the ultimate disgrace that a Hollow could feel and smirked when he came up with it.

'What don't like that? Don't like being owned and submissive? Well, how about this then …?'

Grimmjow swooped down and bit into Ichigo's neck once again, never getting tired of the feel of Ichigo's flesh between his teeth or the taste of Ichigo's blood on his tongue. He relished in the taste of the sweet liquid as Ichigo writhed beneath him. The feeling sending signal down to his cock, but he wasn't letting go until h had the real Ichigo screaming his name …

'Grimmjow – you bastard! Let go of me!'

---

Ichigo ran around his Inner World. Ever since Hichigo had suddenly cut off his connection, he had been trying to find the 'eyes' of this place. If he did that then he may be able to have an idea of what was going outside this confounded Inner World.

Every where he turned, all he could see was blasted buildings. No wonder Hichigo wanted to get the hell out of here!

Ichigo shook his head. Now wasn't the time o be taking pity on the bastard who was currently sending his body to its certain doom. Zangetsu was another matter; that he also couldn't be concerned with at that moment. His body's survival to tomorrow was essential.

The look in Grimmjow's eyes when he had stood up still haunted Ichigo's memory, it ad been scorched in by pure terror. This wasn't the best of times to be beating himself up, as Grimmjow would surely do a good enough job on his own, but he couldn't help but dread the outcome of all this.

What he could hit himself over the head for was the fact that he actually let Hichigo talk him into taking the pain for him. How stupid could he get? Letting the Hollow who was after his body, just take over without question and expect him to give it back after. What a fucking idiot! What sane person would actually even consider doing that?

But then again, Ichigo doubted that there was anyone who was, or had ever been, in his current predicament to tell him about it.

The retrieval of control was of the utmost importance. Usually he could rip off the mask, but as that had failed to form over his face, he had no idea. He had already been weakened from not eating even if he was in his spirit form. What would happen to his body if he never got back into it? Would it just decay into nothing?

Argh! Focus! That's not important, god damn it!

Ichigo dodged as there was a sudden crash above him, a white blur slamming into the building above him. Across from him? Whatever!

Ichigo leapt over to the crater and his eyes widened when he saw that Hichigo was sprawled at the bottom.

'What the hell!' Ichigo shouted towards the fallen Hollow.

Hichigo stirred before roaring out at the air around him.

'THAT MOTHER-FUCKER! I'M GOING TO SLAUHTER HIM!'

Ichigo ran towards him and grabbed the front of Hichigo's kimonos. Shaking him roughly he yelled, 'What the hell are you doing back here? And why the fuck are you destroying my Inner World, bastard? Are you trying to make me lose my mind?'

The Hollow looked at him with complete and utter loathing, before spitting back at him, 'This is your fucking fault for being so god damned weak! Once you're marked by a Hollow, nothing can erase that fact unless and even stronger Hollow marks you instead! Shit! You're never going to get away from this bastard!' He balled his hands into fists and punched at the ground beneath him. Ichigo was reminded of a child throwing a temper tantrum, but soon forgot the image as the Hollow's words sunk in.

'Wait! What do you mean, 'I can never erase the fact?' What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Answer me damn it!'

Hichigo didn't stop punching the ground, and spat out through gritted teeth. 'It means it's permanent, idiot! He **owns** you! And he isn't going to let you go! Not unless you beat him into submission or a more powerful Arrancar claims you. You are officially screwed and you're dragging me down with you! You mother-fucking cunt! I hope you like being his bitch, 'cause that's all you're good for!'

Ichigo staggered backwards a few steps as the impact of Hichigo's words hit him.

'_He __**owns**__ you!'_

…

…

…

'_And he isn't going to let you go!'_

…

…

…

'_I hope you like being his bitch, 'cause that's all your good for!_

A suddenly pull on Ichigo's body, snapped him back to look at his body, it was slowly ebbing away. Almost like the Hollow mask after Ichigo pulled it off. Hichigo looked at him one last time in disgust before turning away to look at the crater he had made in the side of the building. He had a look of slight despair on his face, that Ichigo didn't quite know what to think of.

Ichigo watched his Inner World disappear and a searing pain building at the base of his neck.

His eyes shot open and he screamed.

'Grimmjow – you bastard! Let go of me!' He writhed beneath the Espada, pulling on the chains that held his arms to the head of the bed unrelenting.

Grimmjow sank in just a bit deeper, before ripping his extra sharp canines out of the wound. Ichigo couldn't help but yell in agony again, feeling sickened by how much Grimmjow was apparently getting excited by this. He knew because he could feel how hard he was against his inner thigh.

Grimmjow finally pulled back to stare into Ichigo's eyes, what for Ichigo didn't know but by the fact that Grimmjow was now smirking, he decidedly liked what he saw.

'Good, now that you're back to normal you can save the excuses for after. You re going through a world of punishment for what you, and that fucking Hollow, just did to me! Masters are there to be obeyed; it's why the universe created the concept. There's always a stronger Hollow, Ichi-pet, you'd just better learn that pretty quickly.'

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was bleeding in several places, and he smirked inside his head. At least Hichigo's good for something.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate in undoing the zipper on Ichigo's top, if you could call it that. Making sure that he was as rough as possible, he scratched down Ichigo's chest, just deep enough to draw blood. Ichigo screamed again.

The collar of Ichigo's top remained as a colour as the flimsy piece of material was thrown aside. Grimmjow didn't seem in the mood to torture Ichigo with pleasure, driving him slowly insane with calculated touches, he wasn't hanging around.

Ichigo's shorts soon followed the friction against his erection made him wince as the shorts were ripped off and thrown away. The disadvantage of wearing that uniform was that Ichigo was completely nude in a matter of seconds. A disadvantage to Ichigo, obviously, Grimmjow couldn't care less what Ichigo was going through.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and flipped him onto his stomach, drawing him on to his knees and pushing his head down into the blood splattered sheets. He most definitely wasn't messing around this time. He meant business and nothing Ichigo did or said was going to change his fate now. If anything, he knew he was going to make it worse. No amount of grovelling would lessen the blow, and Ichigo's stubborn pride, namely Hichigo forbade it.

'Your about to learn, what happens when you challenge Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' authority over your body.'

He loosened the tie on his hakama and he forced his fully engorged member up to the hilt in Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo saw white. The pain blinded his vision completely. He could actually feel the walls of his entrance being ripped as the large cock gorged its way though his tight passage.

He screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw with overuse.

The worst part about it was that Grimmjow kept going. Without time to adjust to the intrusion, Ichigo felt the blood from the tears of his flesh coating Grimmjow's cock only aiding the increase in Grimmjow's pace as he pummelled in and out.

Grimmjow kept one hand one Ichigo's hip and the other on the back of his head, forcing Ichigo's face into the bed sheets. The sheer pain brought tears to Ichigo's eyes as he bit his lips in attempts to keep cries of agony in.

Grimmjow leant down and proceeded to bite and mark Ichigo's shoulders, back and neck. Turning the skin an angry red, much like the colour of Ichigo's neglected member.

Ichigo longed for some sort of release from the unbearable pain he was suffering, but it didn't look like Grimmjow would be stopping any time soon. The assault on his ass was unrelenting, and what's more Grimmjow was deliberately avoiding his prostrate.

It was amazing good luck for Ichigo when it was hit accidently as it lessened the pain a fraction, but Grimmjow countered it with hard yank of his hair and the promise that it wouldn't happen again.

Grimmjow's thrusts began to increase in pace and fell out of any kind of rhythm he had been going at. It was erratic and beyond rough.

'So fucking tight …' He kicked Ichigo's legs further apart so he could reach deeper again, plunging into Ichigo's entrance at a new angle. Only he was the only one enjoying it; that he made sure of.

Grimmjow yanked at Ichigo's hair again, making Ichigo's neck arch unnaturally so that Grimmjow's mouth was right by his ear.

'Who do you fucking belong to? Answer me!' Grimmjow bellowed into his ear, punctuating every sentence with a sharp pull on Ichigo's short hair.

'Y-You … hah … Grimmjow-sama.' His voice came out as a raspy whisper.

'I said who do you fucking belong to, whore!' It was no longer a question of ownership, though that came into it quite a bit. Grimmjow wasn't only trying to destroy him physically, but mentally as well.

'You, Grimmjow-sama!' Ichigo's cries burned his throat as his and clawed its bloody way out. His scalp stung from the strength of Grimmjow's hold on his hair, but compared to the pain his ass was receiving it was absolutely nothing at all.

Suddenly, Grimmjow ripped out of him and flipped him over. Blood splattered from his anus onto the white sheets as Grimmjow dragged Ichigo's head up to his cock.

Without a word of warning Grimmjow's member was in Ichigo's mouth, the head grazing the back of his throat. Ichigo fought the urge to gag around the large organ as Grimmjow held the back of his head from moving away.

'Suck it like the whore you are, Ichi. You love having my cock fucking your mouth don't you?' He said ever so sadistically.

Ichigo could only breath deeply and try to relax his throat, lessening the strain and gag reflex. He brought his tongue to the underside of Grimmjow's member and began sucking on it lightly, resulting in Grimmjow moaning deeply. Ichigo took this as a good sign and carried on, Lord knew he didn't need an angry Grimmjow, especially after the assault on his ass, which still burned in sheer pain.

Ichigo began to bob his head shallowly, running his tongue along Grimmjow's length. The hand in his hair began to encourage the new movement, but gripped harder the more Ichigo stroked the organ with his tongue and teeth, which Grimmjow seemed to like more.

As he bobbed, he began to nibble ever so often, causing Grimmjow to buck into his face.

'Fuck, Ichi,' he almost growled, as he held Ichigo's head as close as he could as he came into Ichigo's hot, wet cavern. He made sure that every single drop was swallowed, before removing the chains and pulling on Ichigo's collar, dragging the bleeding, limping boy through to the bathroom.

Grimmjow headed straight for the walk in shower and turned on the cold water, flinging Ichigo underneath, who was still possessing a raging hard-on. Grimmjow looked down on the broken figure for a second, quickly leaving with a small, tch.

'I'm going to sleep, Ichi-pet. I forbid you to touch yourself, put clothes on or leave this room. I have a mission tomorrow and someone's going to come and make sure you have obeyed my orders.'

The door shut with an ominous boom, echoing slightly around the white marble walls. Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't breath. The feel of the icy water against his heated flesh was more than relief, but he couldn't shake the internally itch away from the walls of his raw anal passage.

_He might as well have used a knife to fuck me with, _Ichigo thought darkly. _He certainly hadn't joked about the ripping apart from the inside out part._

His muscles ached. His neck from the force of Grimmjow's hand on the back of his head, his back was jarring slightly from being in the same position for too long. His hips, thighs and ass were a no-brainer, but that didn't make Ichigo feel any better about how he got into that shape.

He shuffled slightly so that his whole body was under the spray of the shower, his back leaning heavily against the tiled wall, slowly washing away the blood, sweat and semen. But no matter how long he stayed under the water, he didn't think that he would ever be 'clean' again.

He tried to be positive about it, but he was just so _tired …_ Like his energy was being washed away with the grime. His wrists were sore from the chains, but he struggled to turn off the shower regardless. He felt his body become heavy, and he slowly slipped down the wall to the side.

As he slipped in and out of consciousness, he was sure that he saw the door reopen. A flash of red was all he saw, before his vision faded completely …

---

Grimmjow slammed the bathroom door behind him, standing before the door with a smirk on his face. _That ought to show the little fucker who in charge._

The feeling of release still wracked his body slightly; Ichigo had just been _that _amazing. Though he'd cut off his left arm before admitting that to anyone. Well, he'd have to throw it in Aizen's face.

The thought of the bastard brought him back to his previous thoughts of what Aizen was planning. Sending him and Nnoitra off to the World of the Living to wreak havoc on everyone, while Ulquiorra and Yammy went to Karakura. Grimmjow wasn't stupid enough not to know about Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, but how that involved Grimmjow's ban on taking Ichigo with him there. His other Fraccion would have to do.

But then there was the whole thing with Ichigo going under Starrk's command while he wasn't there. Starrk was the most tolerable of the Espada, in Grimmjow's books anyway. True, he was the laziest sod ever to grace Hueco Mundo, but Grimmjow would have to be insane to challenge him. Starrk didn't brag about his position as Primera Espada; he hated it.

The Fraccion of his, Lilynette, was the only person that he ever really talked to, as he preferred sleeping over anything else.

Grimmjow walked over to his bed and laid down. He feel asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow…

…

…

…

'OI! Get up you fucking pussy, you ain't got nothing to brag about!'

Or not.

'Nnoitra, why is it that you come in _after _I fall asleep?'

'No idea. We gotta go, it's dawn.'

Grimmjow reopened his eyes to see the Quinta standing at the foot of his bed. The bright light of dawn doing nothing to lessen the creepiness of Nnoitra's smirk, if anything it made him look a lot more like the psychopath he truly was.

'What the fuck are you lookin' at?' Grimmjow said as he moved towards his walk-in wardrobe to get a new uniform. Nnoitra didn't say anything, just kept smirking in an all-knowing matter that really pissed Grimmjow off.

'So where is the lil' fuck toy now then, Grimm?'

So that's what he was being so creepy about. Fucking pervert.

'Like hell I'm tellin' you! Go fuck that Telsa kid if your so desperate!'

Nnoitra just smirked some more and walked out of the room. Grimmjow finished getting on his uniform, and with one final glance at the door that led to Ichigo he followed Nnoitra out of Hueco Mundo into the World of the Living …

* * *

**(A/N)**: Hey everyone! First of all, let me say I absolutely suck at writing action scenes – fights and otherwise. Action isn't really my genre …

Unless it's bedroom action, which I still probably suck at. In other news, I officially popped my GrimmIchi-smut cherry with this chapter! Please, tips on improving are more than welcome! Actually, I'm practically begging for tips from my smut-writing sempais! I also appreciate constructive criticism, even if it's to say that they absolutely suck and that I fail as a writer. Okay that's a bit harsh – but true! :O

*SOBS* WHY OH WHY DID I MAKE BIG BAD GRIMM-KITTY BE SO MEAN TO LITTLE ICHI-PET? *CRIES* IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THAT!!! *Hangs head in shame* It took a turn to the dark-side of yaoi that I didn't want to go into! Damn fic wanting to write itself again!

Thank you, again, for reviewing and the like – it keeps me going!

(*) In case anybody was confused, from that point on, Hichigo will be called 'Hichigo', even though Grimm-kitty thinks otherwise and hence calls him Ichigo/Ichi-pet. Sorry if I confused you, my bad!

Next Chapter – The World of the Living – dun dun du~~~~n! I kid; it's not that dramatic …

**By The Way … If anyone is going to London Expo this year, watch out for me! I'll there with my orange rose and Lolita Ichigo cosplay! Yay!**

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.**** There will be ****no**** GrimmHichi featured in this fan fiction, 'cause I just don't roll like that, tbh … Weel, at least not in this fanfic. I have plans to post a HichiIchi - but when this is almost in completion along with my other fic The Show.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.**

**On another note … did any of you guys look at that picture I mentioned last chapter? No? Then you better had! It is A-mazing!**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.**_

**Thank you Corner: ****BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing****, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs. And all those who favourited and put the fic and/or me on your alert lists! Thank you, again!**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part VI**

The sky was an unusual grey for that time of the year, summer break was almost at an end and the Kurosaki household was still missing a vital member.

Before he left, Ichigo had told them that he was going away for the summer and that he promised he would be back before school started in the fall. With that only a week away, Yuzu was getting worried.

After their mother had died, Yuzu decided to take up all the household chores and even cooking all the meals – and seeing how she was the only one capable of this, she was very much appreciated by her siblings and dad. She sighed at the thought of their eccentric but lovable dad and how ridiculous he was getting each morning when he didn't find Ichigo in his room asleep.

Karin often said it was because he didn't get the satisfaction of drop kicking their brother in the face as a wake up call, and Yuzu had to admit that she was right. The house didn't feel the same, didn't feel right when some one wasn't there. Needless to say they could never forget the presence of their mother, but with two people gone it was just horrible.

The house was quiet and relatively calm. It was something Yuzu and Karin didn't think they would miss as much as they did. The daily routine was disrupted and that almost set them off on the wrong foot, in a way.

The longer it went on, the greater the disappointment became when they came home to an empty house. Their dad always looked strangely pensive, but quickly covered it up and made that stupid face he always did around the time of their mother's anniversary; it was far to sad to add on 'of her death'.

Yuzu may have been fooled by it, but Karin certainly wasn't. She watched as their dad became more and more worried, she knew he knew Ichigo was a big boy and could look after himself – but Ichigo never went back on a promise, and he was already breaking one that he had made with his 'serious' face. Which wouldn't look that much different to those who weren't close to him, but Karin instantly recognised the difference.

So it made sense to say that this wasn't his fault, and that he either missed whatever mode of transport and he had to stay a few days longer, but why wouldn't he call and tell them about it so that Yuzu wouldn't get so worried and looked almost scared al the time. He knew how much she worried about the family now that their mother wasn't around to do it. Unless, she dreaded to think, he was in some sort of trouble that he couldn't handle.

She shook that thought off, but it didn't stop the thought from bothering her. She was sat in the living room on the sofa besides Yuzu and they were watching the news. Seemingly innocent, but they both knew the other was searching out for any signs of Ichigo somewhere. Every time a piece about a murder or a life-threatening accident came on, Yuzu began to shake a little next to her and sighing with relief when she saw it wasn't Ichigo – even though it was sad when someone else had to go, Ichigo was at the forefront of their minds at all times.

She turned to watch the rain patter against the glass and sighed.

_Where are you Ichi-nii?_

---

Isshin looked on at his daughters with a look of empathy. He knew that it was cruel to keep it all from them, but then again Ichigo didn't know the whole truth and he was at the heart of it all.

He had managed to keep the truth from them all for so long, but it was inevitable that Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers were going to awaken. He didn't expect it to be due to that Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia giving Ichigo her powers and turning him into a Shinigami.

He had had a serious talking with Urahara about that, especially after he then gave the powers _back_ and not explaining the risks of Hollowfication properly. It didn't help that it had been the shopkeeper's plan in the first place, and Isshin had been reluctant against it only giving in when Urahara promised that he would receive the best training and that he would make sure, to the best of his ability, that Ichigo wasn't killed.

Isshin knew that the man was trying his best, but with Ichigo's attitude to saving people Isshin knew his son was difficult to persuade in another's opinion on anything. He couldn't blame it on his hair, but Ichigo was definitely a hothead when it came to anything that affected those he wanted to protect. Sometimes going as far to throw his own life out of the equation.

Ichigo should have been back by now, but something unpleasant told him that something bad had happened. The pressures of Inoue, Chad and Ishida had appeared yesterday after seemingly vanishing altogether. Rukia's had not returned at all.

Something told him that he would be paying his old friend a visit in the next few days. He may also have to make an appearance at Urahara's Shoten …

---

The shopkeeper sneezed suddenly, hiding his face behind his fan lest Tessai just so happened to be walking by. He had had enough of the man's out-of-date cures to last him several life times. His stomach clenched at the thought of the last one.

_It looks like I'll be expecting a visit soon then …_

Kisuke had already anticipated Isshin coming to him to, most likely; interrogate to him about his son's whereabouts. This Kisuke could tell him – but why was a completely different question that Kisuke knew he wouldn't be able to give a definite answer.

And that he most assuredly did not like. He dealt with the facts, theories and accounts of what had happened. He had thoroughly investigated all the possible options, but he was only left with the idea that Aizen knew just _how_ important Ichigo was to the Winter War, and any beyond that, while the Soul Society continued to regard him as a mere weapon that they could use at their disposal.

He had spent hours convincing Ichigo's friends that it was a very stupid idea to race after Aizen into Hueco Mundo, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep convincing them for much longer. He knew that if Ichigo had been in their position, he most definitely wouldn't have been dissuaded so easily and may have even refused to leave the Shoten until he got his way.

Stubborn as he was, Kisuke would be the first to admit that he liked having the boy around. Quite a bit, if he was perfectly honest. Whether it was because Kisuke revelled in the boy's spiritual pressure being so close to him after so long of having relatively low levels surround him on a daily basis or, and what he suspected was the real reason, he had become quite fond of the strawberry shinigami.

He coughed and shook his head. He couldn't, or shouldn't, think on that matter any further. What mattered at the moment was Ichigo's predicament, and how they were going to get him out of it.

It was still unclear whether the Soul Society considered him a traitor or not, but as most of them were actually there, they couldn't classify it instantly when they saw him struggling. It had also been the first time Ichigo had ever met the traitor Aizen Sousuke, but Soul Society hadn't ever seen able to see past things like this, his own case being an apt example.

Banished from the Soul Society over 100 years ago after an incident that was not entirely his fault. Though he had more than atoned for his sins, by helping the victims to the best of his ability and living in the uncomfortable gigai for the last centaury. Only to have his plans ruined when Aizen found the Hogyoku hidden within Rukia's soul.

From his past experience involving Aizen and the Hogyoku. Kisuke knew what his plans were. He even had information from Kurosaki Isshin about the developing Arrancar prototypes. It was only a matter of time before they gained an entirely human form and began attacking the world of the living.

The reasons for Aizen's betrayal were still unknown, but he needed forces in order to make it happen. Which meant that he was building himself an army from the Hollows, and reversing the Hollowfication process.

A disaster waiting to happen …

A sudden burst of very dense reiatsu appeared out of nowhere. Urahara had a sudden rush of dread as he also felt Chad and Orihime's reiatsu close to the unfamiliar ones. They had both taken it upon them selves to get rid of all the Hollows, Kisuke was sure that Uryuu would have joined them, had he not lost his Quincy powers in the Soul Society.

He called to Yoruichi and they headed straight there. The spiritual pressure was far to high for neither Orihime or Chad to take on, and without Ichigo to jump in to save them, Urahara didn't fancy their chances.

By the large crowd, the newcomers had arrived in the local park. Urahara sped up as he felt Chad and Orihime almost in contact with them.

After spotting them, leapt a foot in front of them and held up his cane, signalling them to stop. They both had very surprised looks on their faces. With good reason – they rarely saw Urahara outside of the Shoten.

'I don't think that it's a good idea for you to proceed any further. We,' he indicated himself and Yoruichi, 'will take care of it. Get as far from here as possible.'

At signs of them protesting, he unsheathed his sword. Thankfully, the seriousness of this action finally got through to them. They turned around, though still reluctantly, and ran in the opposite direction.

Urahara watched them go, eyes lingering on Inoue in particular. Her powers were not normal, and knowing Aizen like he did, he figured that she would be of interest to him. Best keep her as far away as possible, even if she doesn't like it.

'Let's go, Kisuke.' Yoruichi urged, the growing problem was still before them. It brought the shopkeeper's thoughts back to a certain shinigami-sub.

_What are they doing to you Ichigo?_

---

A large rip in the very air followed by a large explosion of dust shook the park. The locals ran from the immediate area, shielding children from falling debris.

As the dust settled back on to the ground, gathering crowd gasped at the large crater sitting in the middle of the field, which on closer inspection appeared empty.

'Hey what are you looking at? Worthless humans!' A gruff voice boomed over unhearing ears. 'Hey look at me when I'm talkin' to you!'

'They can't hear you, idiot.' The calm, toneless voice of Ulquiorra attracted his partner's attention.

The larger Arrancar stood at least 4 heads over Ulquiorra, and was three times as wide. His large muscles were covered with deep tanned skin, and had a long ponytail with bushy sideburns, his lack of hair on the crown of his head was emphasized by the large ridges on it. His eyebrows were orange and he possessed red markings under his eyes across his cheekbones.

He greatly resembled and Adjuchas level Menos, what remained of his Hollow mask was his entire bottom jaw, complete with 8 teeth. He was not incredibly intelligent, so he made a fine underling who was willing to obey orders.

'Just start searching.' Ulquiorra was as calm and cold as usual. He locked on to his target easily, as it just so happened to be approaching them. _This will be far easier than expected, tch, trash._

_I have never been to this town before, even in my Hollow days. It's strangely nostalgic being around the living after so long. Being under sunlight, real sunlight was such a peculiar thing. Though I feel nothing for it. Arrancar's don't 'feel'. They have no use for weak things like human emotion. There are only those in power and those who bowed to it. Complicated simplicity._

He prepared to take them down, though he wasn't expecting much. The level of the reiatsu was pitiful.

'They are approaching. Get ready to leave. This shouldn't take long.'

The other Arrancar, an Espada no less, Rialgo Yammy crossed his arms impatiently but heeded Ulquiorra's words anyway. He may only be the Decima Espada, but that did not mean he was stupid. He was very used to being under Ulquiorra's command and knew when it was time to shut up and to not complain.

'They've stopped … and are retreating. Someone else is heading straight towards us and they are apparently a lot stronger than our target. Prepare yourself for a confrontation.'

Sure enough, two figures appeared from out under the shadow of the surrounding trees. Yammy grunted in anticipation, while Ulquiorra evaluated the newcomer's reiatsu levels. Both were the strength of Captains, though they looked nothing like what Aizen had described.

One was female, dark-skinned and the other male, with clogs and a striped bucket hat.

'Tch.'

'Ulquiorra they're kidding, right? What are these two going to do against us?'

'Silence, trash.' Ulquiorra didn't turn to face him, keeping his eyes straight on the two before him. 'I would not be surprised, or saddened, if I had to leave you here to die. They are of Shinigami Captain Level, fool.'

'Hey, what'cha taking about over there? I sure hope we aren't interrupting something.'

It was the male that spoke, eyes sparkling through the shadow his hat produced. He had stopped at the other side of the crater, the woman just to his side.

'We have no time for you. Move.' Ulquiorra glared right at the man, not caring whether this turned into a fight; which he would win regardless.

'Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Arrancar.'

'So you know of us? It will not help you in anyway to know what we are. Move, we have no time for trash like you.'

The man laughed under his breath, the woman joining in a little. Ulquiorra kept the uncaring expression on his face. Their foolishness would not make him falter. He couldn't, however, vouch for Yammy.

'What's so funny? Come closer so you can laugh at the end of my fist.'

'Silence, trash. I told you not to underestimate them. Though I, myself, am beginning to doubt the need to.'

'Ulquiorra was it?' The woman this time, 'How about you just leave right now; then no one has to fight and you don't have to get hurt.' Her smile was oddly feline, and after being around Grimmjow he could deduce that it was not a good thing.

'That is correct. However, you appear to have judged the situation incorrectly. We have no time for you, move.'

'What is your mission, Arrancar?' The man became suddenly serious. 'I'm afraid that if it involves harm to the town or anyone in it, then we'll have to stop you right here.'

'It looks like this fight is inevitable. Yammy, take care of them. You will be very sorry if I have to step in against this trash.'

_All this for that insufferable boy. What is so impressive about you, Ichigo?_

---

'_Your mission is to create havoc around the world. But you are not to enter Karakura town. Ulquiorra will alert you when they have completed their mission. Go.'_

That was all Aizen had said before Grimmjow and Nnoitra left for the World of the Living. He had had a calm demeanour, but Grimmjow could sense that he was very displeased about something.

Ha, probably still pissed about the bite mark on Ichi's neck.

_Ichi …_

Grimmjow hadn't felt any regret leaving the Shinigami on the floor of the shower. Grimmjow had warned him what he was going to do if the boy defied him again. Those with less power needed to know when to bow their head in submission. He himself had learnt that the hard way, even though he hated it more than Ichigo did. His pride came second when he was most likely going to be killed. Unless it was in a fight; but he wasn't about to lose just yet.

Just like when he had won the battle of dominance with Ichi. Grimmjow had to admit that that may have been the best sex he had ever had in his life. Willing or unwilling, Ichigo felt amazing, inside and out. Grimmjow couldn't wait to feel that intense heat and pressure around his cock again, a soon as he went back and asserted his ownership over the shinigami in front of everyone.

He wasn't worried about Starrk doing anything, the guy was just too damn lazy, plus it's not like Lilynette would let anyone touch her other half. Even in a non-affectionate way. Damn crazy bitch.

What he was worried about was Aizen, the sly bastard would think up a thousand ways to get Ichigo to bend to his will. A fact that Grimmjow loathed to admit.

They had wordlessly decided that they were just going to 'divide and conquer' – in a way. Nnoitra was so similar to him; Grimmjow thought that they may have been related in a past life. But then again, he also remembered killing the people who had called him 'son'. That and Nnoitra was far more moral less and survived on the thrill of death.

So they were more similar than he thought …

Nnoitra had headed West and Grimmjow East. Through every settlement of humans they could find, they ripped apart all the souls and buildings they could see. Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure what Aizen had in mind – but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

In a matter of hours – at least 6 ruthless, bloody hours filled with guts, gore, the smell of burning flesh and the cries of terrified humans, dead a alive – Grimmjow was bordering Japan. Having entered at somewhere the other side of the Living world, he was bound to meet up with Nnoitra soon, as they had agreed, again wordlessly, that they were going to end up in the place where Ulquiorra was carrying out his mission.

Neither of them was very concerned with obeying Aizen's 'stay away' command, both wanting to find out what was so special about this 'Karakura Town'.

He searched for Ulquiorra's reiatsu and found it instantly. Flaring for miles around it was like a beacon to him. Something was very wrong if Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure was raised.

He raced towards it, Shunpoing as fast as he could. He had almost reached the clearing where a lot of dust was rising and the sounds of that oaf Yammy were coming through loud and clear – but something caught his attention.

'Kurosaki?'

His pet's name was bright and bold over a building that reeked of medication and death. He kept a lock on the clearing and controlled his reiatsu level to a minimum, detouring over to this building, intrigued by the mention of Ichi's name.

Peering through the window, he saw to human girls and a human male. Their reiatsu levels were low, but above the average human. Not that he had expected anything less from 'Kurosaki's'. Ichi's power had to come from somewhere, and even if it was insignificant to his own, Grimmjow had to admit he was strong. Not strong enough to have a satisfying fight with though.

It was strange. Grimmjow could actually feel something – which was weird enough because Hollow generally don't feel - didn't know what it was, human emotions weren't something you wanted or needed when you were fighting to retain your Adjuchas state. There was a definite negative aura surrounding the humans, which he indirectly felt for whatever reason.

Something was coming over him and he most certainly didn't like it. He cursed his feline inquisition and made to walk away from the building that held many memories of his Ichi – _their Ichi._

Grimmjow backed away from the window, suddenly overcome with another emotion. Kami, he hated the world of the living! He just really wanted to get this mission over with so he could go back home, to Hueco Mundo, where emotions and feelings didn't exist.

Where it was cold, dark and barren. Where everything made sense. You fought for survival, you killed your enemies to become stronger, and you ate them to keep yourself from returning to the Meno's Forest where you had no chance of getting back to where you were.

Damn that fucking Shinigami! This is all because of him and his stupid family bringing up things that Grimmjow really didn't need or want.

Flashes of Ichi were brought to the front of his mind.

The first time he had ever seen him; tied to a chair with sweat running down toned tanned muscles onto his barely conserved crotch, the way the shinigami seemed to look out for _him _and_ him alone_.

The first time Grimmjow had ever seen Ichigo completely bare for _him_ and at _his_ mercy; standing on _his_ bed with black hakama pooled around his ankles, the way he bent over to give Grimmjow a full view of that tight ass.

The first time Grimmjow had seen Ichigo in the new uniform – _his_ number branded across the shinigami's back, an elongated version of _his_ uniform. _His_ colour obi tied around slim hips that Grimmjow had only just finished feeling up.

The taste of Ichigo's sweet, sweet blood as Grimmjow left _his_ mark on smooth tanned flesh. The smell of it as it ran down onto the newly acquired uniform, staining it a brilliant red. The look on Aizen's face as Ichigo swooned a little from the head rush and Grimmjow just so happened to place _his_ arm around _his_ pet.

And the greatest of them all – the first time, the first of many times, that Grimmjow staked _his_ dominance over _his _Ichigo. Not _their Ichigo_; _His Ichi-pet._ Grimmjow was just getting hard from thinking about how tight and hot Ichi was around _him_. The beautifully sinful sounds that he made, that Grimmjow had him making. The moans and whimpers that would only ever grave _his_ ears. He would make very sure of that.

He was about to leap up on to the nearest building to carry on to his original destination, but was stopped by a msall voice.

'Umm, Hollow-san? You know where Kurosaki-kun is, don't you?'

He turned to see a petite girl, with a not-so-petite chest. Her long orange hair whipped around her and Grimmjow felt the pull of an above average reiatsu level. Honestly, the levels of the little girls inside Ichi's place were stronger, but whatever.

There was just something about this girl that drew his attention – apart from the obvious. He didn't supply an answer, opting to wait for her to carry on.

'Please, Hollow-san. Is Kurosaki-kun safe and unhurt? I won't ask why Aizen-san took him away, but I really need to know if he's alright.'

She looked almost teary and genuinely concerned.

'Ichi's pretty popular I see.' Grimmjow honestly couldn't tell why he answered, but a plan slowly formed in his head that promised some interesting results. 'He was fine when I left him, but who knows what the fuck Aizen has done to him since then'

The girl's eyes widened in terror. Grimmjow smirked, she was actually buying this, though he started to doubt himself. He wasn't telling lies, more than likely he was actually just spouting the truth to some random girl who just happened to have a crush on his pet.

'Hey, woman.' Her eyes were straight upon his in anticipation, for good or for bad he didn't care – but he liked it that he could play this human like a harp it was that easy. 'Do you want to see him for yourself?'

She had had an almost desperate look in her eyes, her hands clasped together tightly on her chest. 'Hollow-san?'

'Hey, it's Grimmjow. But keep that to yourself.' He added a sharp edge to his words to make sure the message sunk in deep. 'I can get you to Hueco Mundo, but on certain conditions.'

'Grimmjow-san, please, I'd do anything to see that Kurosaki-kun is alright. Please tell me what I have to do.'

Grimmjow smirked inwardly – Hook, line and sinker.

'Nothing at the moment. Keep it to yourself woman. I wasn't here, understand?' She nodded instantaneously. 'I'll report you to Aizen-sama and that yur eager to cooperate with his cause. That your willing to do anything for him, am I right?'

'Yes. Absolutely anything. As long as I get to see Kurosaki-kun's unharmed, living body once a day, I'll do as Aizen-san wishes, even if I think it's wrong.'

'Good. We'll be back, woman. Remember, anything I, or whoever is sent, says – you do without complaint. Aizen-sama doesn't like traitors or time-wasters. You better be worth mentioning, woman.'

Without a farewell he bounded off in the direction of Ulquiorra and the approaching Nnoitra. He had only just arrived when Ulquiorra was opening a Gargantuan and indicating that he slip through while their opponents field of vision was clouded by dust.

He proceeded back to Las Noches without incident, with possibly the biggest all-knowing smirk on his face he had ever produced.

Travelling back through his thought turned to Ichi again.

_Are you ready for me Ichi-pet?_

---

He slipped through he rip in the sky to step out in front of some old warehouses. A barrier around one of them pointed out his destination clearly.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was in for, but he was going to go through with it anyway

It had been bidden.

**_ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_**

_It has been bidden. I must get stronger. My – Our – freedom and survival depend on it._

**_What the fuck are you doing Listen to me god damn it! Ichigo -!_******

---

(A/N) Bit of a cliff-hanger, oops.

So it's London Expo tomorrow and I'm really excited! My original cosplay asn't finished in time, so I threw an uber cute school uniform together, Japanese of course!

Anyway … please review. It's very uch appreciated!

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Grimmichi

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad. ****RAPE/ TORTURE, unfortunately folks. ****Angsty chapter, and fic in general.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.**_

**Thank you Corner: ****BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing****, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs. And all those who favourited and put me/this fanfic on your alert lists! Thank you, again!**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part VII**

* * *

He slipped through he rip in the sky to step out in front of some old warehouses. A barrier around one of them pointed out his destination clearly.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was in for, but he was going to go through with it anyway

It had been bidden.

_**ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**_

_It has been bidden. I must get stronger. My – Our – freedom and survival depend on it._

_**What the fuck are you doing? Listen to me god damn it! Ichigo -!**_

* * *

Ichigo couldn't describe how peculiar it was to be standing in his current situation. He was having a lecture all about waking up an Espada, who would no doubt be very angry and baying for your blood – or soul – there after. The lecture was presented and dictated by Lilynette Gingerback in what she liked to call 'The Lilynette Art of Waking Up A Pain In The Arse Espada.'

It really wasn't that catchy.

As doomed to fail as it was, Ichigo couldn't help but feel at ease – hence the peculiar feeling – the connection between the Primera Espada and his Fraccion was oddly fascinating.

Scratch that. It was just plain odd.

Said Primera Espada was lounging on one of the many surfaces smothered in a soft bedding that only he had the privilege to obtain. It was indeed a true fact that the Number 1 Espada just so happened to be the laziest and the one who did the least around Hueco Mundo. His brown wavy hair slightly fanned out upon the pillow his head rested on, hollow mask barely in sight as it rested around the base of his neck. Ichigo had only seen his hollow hole once, on his sternum. It was strange how, while most of the Arrancars' Hollow holes were placed on their upper bodies Grimmjow's was on his stomach. May be that accounted for his lack of any emotion besides an anger of some sort.

Whether it was Aizen's idea or not to give the Number One Espada the leisure to laze about all day, Ichigo didn't have he slightest clue. It confused him almost as much as Lilynette's 'idiot-proof' plan.

As Aizen had ordered no one to walk about the castle until Ichigo was in Starrk's chambers, Lilynette had been the first Arrancar he had seen since …

A lance of pain plunged through his heart and body at the thought of what had occurred within the last, well … day, he presumed.

He could not tell how long he had been under the water in the shower. After the most immense pain had racked through his entire being, his brain went offline to absorb some of the sheer _hurt_ he felt for being unceremoniously dumped and left to …

Ichigo's mind fazed again. _What exactly had Grimmjow expected him to do? Why did he even care what that bastard thought?_

The truth was that Ichigo had stayed there for 2 whole days. Not eating, not sleeping; not moving. He didn't have the energy or even the will to get up, or to even sleep. Imagine, not having the energy to sleep. It may have been the underlying paranoia that Grimmjow may have decided to come back and 'teach him another lesson'. The thought sickened him deeply.

Lilynette seemed to pick up on his lack of attention and swiftly, as you do, kicked him in the shin.

'You're never gonna' learn if you don't pay attention! If you're gonna' stay here you may have to do this at least ten times a day. He's too lazy to even get up to eat most of the time.'

Ichigo merely nodded the throbbing in his shin a mere dull ache that was overridden easily by an unwelcome feeling of betrayal.

It was as confusing as the feeling he got from being with Lilynette and Starrk, who had yet to wake up, so Ichigo couldn't really judge his character. He couldn't, however, get rid of the feeling that someone or something was watching him. It was unnerving because he was in a room with two other people and one of them was asleep.

Even if Starrk was only pretending to be asleep, Ichigo couldn't blame him – they had made enough noise for all of Las Noches to hear them – he couldn't shake off the feeling that the hidden eyes had an evil intent behind them. Watching him – seeing how close he got to these new people, just to report back to their master.

But which master was that exactly? Ichigo let out a breathy sigh as a cold unnerving shiver ran down his back. Suddenly his breathing picked up. He just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He dropped to his knees hyperventilating.

Starrk who had indeed been awake the entire time, uncharacteristically, rushed to his side, Lilynette right beside him. Ichigo felt arms encircle him and jerked away violently. He didn't feel his body crash to the ground as the floor beneath him faded to an ominous never ending black.

---

Ichigo once again woke up to uncomfortable warmth surrounding him, binding him. He thrashed out wildly. Fighting against the bindings that held him down. They moved easily off of his body. A sudden pressure applied to his shoulders caused his eyes to snap open.

His vision was assaulted by the ever infuriating smirk of Aizen's.

'Ichigo-kun.'

Ichigo couldn't fathom why, but he was fighting the urge to just breakdown and cry into this man. Who looked so deceivingly kind and comforting that in was almost sinful to someone as lost and confused as Ichigo was right then and there.

It brought back the events of what he was assuming was that very morning. Unfortunately his sense of time was beyond him at that moment. Aizen had been disturbingly kind then as well …

_Lead. Solid lead. Heavier even. He was horizontal and dry. Dry, warm and clothed. His body supported and his head slightly raised._

_His eyes flickered open to a far different scene that his poor eyes had laid upon last. Although everything was the same sterile white, the unusual splashes of colour were not exactly welcome. Red. Everywhere._

_The room was far grander than the one he had left. How, he couldn't tell. He was, however, fairly certain that he hadn't walked there himself. Thinking about it, this room did look awfully familiar …_

'_I see you've come around Ichigo-kun. Do not panic, Grimmjow is no longer here to hurt you.'_

_That's right … it was **his** fault. The inability to move or think properly was **his** fault. _

_Ichigo tried to shift his body into an upright position. It hurt. Pain lanced up his spinal column, but he persevered and leant heavily against the mountain of pillows behind him. Panting heavily, he glanced around the room for the speaker who had addressed him._

_He locked onto Aizen sitting in a high backed armchair adjacent to the bed. Hand resting against his head in a thoughtful pose, watching Ichigo in a thoughtful manner. Ichigo couldn't sense any ill intent per say, but his danger instincts just wouldn't let up. Either his brain and body were still in shock after what had … occurred … or they were suddenly hypersensitive and Aizen's very presence was sending them into overload._

_Aizen had started all this shit … even with Grimmjow._

_Was he pleased? He had managed to break Ichigo apart. Firmly shattering his resolve, Ichigo was grateful that there was still a part of him that longed for and believed that survival was possible, however small it may be._

_Aizen looked at Ichigo's pitiful lost look. He seemed dazed and unsure of the situation. Aizen had no intention of harming the boy. The damage had already been done – just as predicted. Grimmjow was a very simple beast to understand, and Aizen had already predetermined that Grimmjow would not have left Las Noches without fully 'claiming' his property._

_Although this fact angered him greatly, he deemed it a necessary factor to his plan to override the King of the Soul Society and take it for his own. The boy was essential, so Aizen needed him to, at the very least, compliant with his wishes. Aizen loathed the idea of a compromise, but if it came down to it, he would do everything he could to get the orange-haired shinigami under his command._

_The broken cling to those who can make them whole again, or at least who they think can make them whole again. Aizen could admit that the boy was hardly going to leap into his arms and be fully willing to submit to his control, that was foolish wishful thinking. If it were someone else, who just so happened to be under Aizen's control however …_

_That's how Aizen's plan to put Ichigo under Starrk first came about. The Primera Espada came to Aizen willingly, as an ally no less. Starrk was unlike the other Espada. Even if had such a nature to want to hurt, to kill, he had far too much control to ever act on those impulses. Starrk's reason for joining Aizen's cause was by far the most innocent of all the Espada._

_He was lonely._

_So Aizen intended to grant Starrk's desire to be around others who wouldn't die from the sheer amount of reiatsu that even Starrk couldn't contain. While it was true that Yammy had far more power than Starrk did, it was only in his released form that the Cero Espada could ever hope to match up to Starrk. And even then he would be hard pushed._

_The hollows didn't join Aizen because they thought it was a good idea, frankly they couldn't care less why Aizen was trying to take over Soul Society. They joined because he offered them more power. And beings that killed to survive are drawn to that like moths to a flame. They wanted power and Aizen could give that to them under the condition that they used their new power for him._

_They complied rather easily. Ichigo, however, was another matter entirely. Aizen knew that he could force Ichigo to submit to him by using his friends and family as bait. That however would be a very foolish move. Aizen didn't doubt that Ichigo would sacrifice himself in their place, but he would ultimately hate Aizen's very being for it. That was not an option. Ichigo had to submit willingly for his plan to go ahead smoothly._

_Messing with Ichigo's emotions so much that he didn't know what to think didn't sound like the most fool-proof plan exactly. Hurting him further wasn't a good idea either; any chance of the boy coming over to his side willingly would leave instantly._

_When Ichigo didn't respond to him, he continued to address him gently. _

'_He has been sent away for his insubordination. He was told not to harm you. You're safe here; I'll have Lilynette show you to Starrk's quarters as soon as you are comfortable enough to move.'_

_Ichigo couldn't comprehend what Aizen was saying. Safe, here? With you of all people?_

_Ichigo was sure that he hadn't said a word, but Aizen had raised an eyebrow and was chuckling slightly._

'_I understand your sceptical opinion, Ichigo-kun. You haven't had the warmest of receptions. I promise that no further harm will come to you.'_

_Ichigo's mind was blank. Even if he tried, he couldn't talk; he was mute. His heart was mute. Paralyzed and traumatized by the assault it had had to endure. Now Aizen's words brought the pain back, adding tremendously to the physical aftermath that still racked through his body._

_He broke his gaze away from Aizen's form and looked away. Half burying his face into the pillow, trying to hide his pain and the sobs that threatened to break through his wavering control._

_**Ichi …**_

_The voice of his inner hollow was strangely a comfort. He had been so wrong about who his allies were. How stupid could he be to think that Grimmjow could be an ally? The sad thing was, that the only real ally he had resided in his own soul._

_**Listen … Ichi. I'm really sorry about what happened. Fuck …**_

_Hichigo's roundabout way of an apology was the first thing that had made sense to Ichigo since he had come to. Simple, honest and … almost caring. Ichigo didn't really care if it wasn't meant to come across like that. It was nice to know someone actually gave a shit._

_Not that he wanted the others, his friends, to come barging in to rescue him. He was glad that they had enough sense to not try to go on a suicide mission to break him out of this hell-hole._

_But that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt._

_It didn't mean that Ichigo felt any better._

_And it certainly didn't bring up his hopes of survival._

_A part of him wanted to give up .To just give in to whatever Aizen had planned for him. Do whatever it was that Aizen wanted him to. Hurt, kill, hate whoever Aizen wanted defeated. Live as passively as he could, block out his own feelings and just submit._

_But that was what Aizen wanted. He wanted to see Ichigo kneel before him and bend to his will. To come before him and bow in respect to his new master. Obey his every command willingly and not complain at all._

_With combined efforts from Hichigo, he threw those thoughts away. Sometimes an Inner Hollow was a useful thing …_

_**You got that right. I wonder what this Starrk guy is like. He's the Primera Espada, right? Looks we're going up in the world.**_

Shut the fuck up, Hichigo. _He didn't say it as harshly as he normally would have. Hichigo picked up on this and chuckled his reply._

_**As you wish my King.**_

_Ichigo turned his attention back to Aizen, who had shifted slightly. No longer looking aloof, he finally had Ichigo's full attention; he wasn't going to waste it._

'_Who is Starrk?' Ichigo asked quietly, keeping conversation to the bare minimum. Aizen seemed pleased with his attempt, however feeble it may be, to ineract with him._

'_He is my Number One Espada. The jewel of my collection, you might say. He is one of the few allies I have here, as he is the only one who is strong enough to obtain such high status. He does, however, have the tendency to slack of rather a lot. A master in combat and intellectual conversation, if he stays awake long enough, that is.'_

'_Oh.' Ichigo's short response didn't discourage Aizen at all. But rather than kill what little trust he had manage to gain, he was no fool to believe that Ichigo had been instantly won over, he pulled away from Ichigo's personal bubble._

'_Rest now, Ichigo. Tomorrow's another day. There will be guards outside the door that will alert be immediately if you are troubled by something. Rest.'_

_With that he got up and walked out of his chambers leaving Ichigo to his thoughts._

'_One of few allies, huh? I know how that feels.'_

_Mainly talking to himself, Ichigo failed to see the sinister smirk aimed at him through the closing doors._

_Perfect …_

Snapping back to his thoughts as a smooth hand caressed his cheek, Ichigo flipped, quite literally.

He grabbed the hand and yanked at the body attached, throwing it to the bed beside him and jumping on top. It was only when he heard the soft chuckle beneath him did he really focus on who he had just assaulted.

It was none other than Aizen himself, looking slightly shocked but easily amused by the situation. Ichigo loomed above Aizen's much larger frame, hands on either side of his head and legs straddling his waist. Aizen seemed amused by this sudden turn of events, but Ichigo was mortified. Looking down into Aizen's chocolate-smooth brown eyes with complete and utter terror; he froze. Even Hichigo's shouts at him to move the hell away didn't break through.

He knew he had to move. Who knew what Aizen would do next, but something told him it wasn't going to be nice. Either he was going to punish him for attacking the King of Las Noches or he was going to take advantage of Ichigo's current position. Ichigo feared it was going to be the latter.

Ripping himself off and away, Ichigo curled into himself at the edge of the bed, facing away from Aizen and the room in general. He locked his gaze onto to inside of his arms, awaiting whatever it was Aizen was about to spring upon him.

For several painful moments there was nothing. But a shift on the bed alerted Ichigo to Aizen's movement closer to his hunched form. The soft warmth of the other's body seeping through his uniform, a breath tickling that back of his neck. A hand upon his shoulder caused him to tense up.

_Here it comes …_

Instead, Aizen withdrew his hand and moved over to settle in front of Ichigo on the floor. He smiled up at him and placed a hand on Ichigo's foot. Not restricting, with barely and pressure applied. They stayed like that in silence for several more moments. Ichigo taking in the absurdity of the situation, while Aizen watched him fondly.

'Ichigo …' he began delicately, not finding a need to rush his proposal. 'I find myself in such a situation that I require your help. It is now, with a profound apology, that I offer you an allegiance, of sorts. I wolud like it if you would join my ranks, my team. **To bear my colours** - the colour white and be proud of it. I realize that this may be asking a lot of you, I understand that it is hard to break apart bonds that may have been made throught your time in the Soul Society, and even before that in some cases. The terms are all negotiable and you are free to choose your terms and conditions. You have all the time you need to decide upon them. I give you permission to go to the World of the Living to see your family, and your family **only**. And to seek out the Vizards, the only people who will be ale to help you with your Hollow situation. You may leave as soon as you're ready.'

He didn't make a move to remove his hand from Ichigo's foot, so Ichigo pushed his legs out so they were dangling over the edge of the bed before Aizen's kneeling form. Having made up his mind easily after the mention of his family, he looked directly into Aizen's eyes before saying, 'I'm ready to go immediately, Aizen-sama. Please let me think about my conditions in more depth.'

Ichigo didn't know what to think or what to feel at that point. It was like entering the Twlight Zone only to find out everything was exactly the same as the place you'd left. Confusing much? The thought of being able to see his family after, what he assumed, was so long made him so happy he could cry. But he didn't, because that was showing weakness and the one thing he didn't want to do was make Aizen think that he had somehow gotten to him. Uncovered a weakness of sorts that could be used against him.

The sudden thought of complying with this man made Ichigo very uneasy. Sure, right now Aizen was being understanding and eing a great comfort to him, but what the hell happens when Ichigo decideds to turn is offer down completely. He inwardly shuddered at the thought.

There was also the case of being sent back to the World of the Living to meet these 'Vizards' who may or may not have connections with Aizen in some way, and hence Soul Society, and the news that he came back only to get stronger and leave with out saying anything. That was something that he had to avoid entirely. Although h was well aware it was Aizen's fault that Rukia was given such a harsh punishment for something quite minor, he couldn't help but dount their warm understanding response to his return in Arancar uniform and the clear indication - thank you Grimmjow, bastard - that he didn't appear to be hating it there.

I mean, who just goes up and bites people in plain sight under the pretense that they are being possessive and marking their 'property'? Unless they're in some form, how ever violent, of intimate relationship. Ichigo ran that back through hs mind a couple of times before mentally slapping himself.

Him and Grimmjow, intimate? The thought iself was laughable, especially if you have sadistic tendancies.

The thought of actuall considering Aizen's offer was ...

He could have used the word insane. It seemed to fit quite well, but it still didn't sound right to Ichigo. What part of his current situation could be considered sane? He was a 15 year old shinigami, would ran around 'purifying' monsters no normal person could see. That and he had orange hair - the icing on his proverbial cake as it were. All facts that drew these equally weird people to him, i.e. Rukia, Aizen, Grimmjow etc.

Either way he wasn't going to let up on a chance to see his family, however briefly that was.

'I will be able to see and speak with my family for more than one hour, right? They will be able to see me and hear me? If it is any different, you will hav a very hard time geting me to ally with you, not that I have any inclination to do so.'

'I can assure that. Although, I would prefer it that the posted shinigami are unaware of your prescence. If you could indulge in one small request of mine to wear this bracelet whilst around places they would be.' He reached into his kimono to bring out a simple silver braclet and placed it in Ichigo's lap.

'It can be taken off easily, and completely hides your reiatsu from even the best reishi sensors.'

Ichigo looked down at the twinkling article in his lap. It was cold to the touch, with an oppressive aura surrounding it. For something so small, it sure had a lot of power stored inside. Sort of like Rukia ...

He frowned before looking back at Aizen. He made no move to speak, simply nodded his head and made a move to stand from the bed. Aizen, however, didn't rise from his kneeling position. He told a gentle hold of Ichigo's hand and placed it delicately between his own. He looked upto Ichigo, an unreadable expression shining in those chocolate eyes.

'Are you ready to leave, or do you require more time to prepare?'

'Now will be fine.' Ichigo reigned in the sheer confusion he felt at Aiz's current flip of personality. This kind of this just didn't happen. Unless Aizen had always been like this ...

'Certainly. I will open a Gargantuan directly above the Vizards last known location. They believe I do not know of their existence, how very wrong they are.'

The air before them split into an ominous black and Ichigo walked straight ahead. The path clearer than it had been for a very long time.

---

**(A/N):** Short I know. Late update, I know. Feel free to rant about it. But to make up for it, I'm posting a couple of chapters at the same time. I figured reducing my chapter size would shorten the length of time between updates. So here's the beginning of my new plan.

What did you think? Let me know!

Plus, I was wondering whether or not to give Nnoitra a bigger part or not. I have recently fallen in love with NnoiIchi. Blame BonnieNuit and her amazing NnoiIchi fanfics. Let me know.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad. ****RAPE/ TORTURE, unfortunately folks.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.**_

**Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part VIII**

* * *

'Hmm? And who the hell are you?'

Being surrounded by a group of angry, confused people with swords was becoming a regular occurrence. But this time, Ichigo didn't quite know who they were, or more accurately _what_ they were and how this affected him.

'Usually when you want to know someone's name you introduce yourself first, but I was sent here by someone else so I'll cut the etiquette crap. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are the 'Vizards', am I right?'

The group looked between themselves before string at him like he had three heads. Not exactly the reaction he was looking for, but it was better than being attacked. That would more than likely come later, he didn't doubt. Aizen had actually given him Zangetsu back, showing Ichigo just how screwed up that man's mind really was.

I mean, who gives a captive a weapon to defend themselves with? Unless it was his way in showing that he 'trusts' Ichigo, just to screw him over later. Hopefully not literally.

The apparent leader of the group took a step forward, disappearing for a second to land just in front of him. He raised and eyebrow under blond bangs when Ichigo didn't flinch at all. Looking at him with mild curiosity, Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow right back.

The rest of the group looked back and fore between them, watching for who would let up first. Eons could have flow by before the clash of wills and reiatsu would let up. Thankfully, the 'leader' smirked and turned to the Vizards.

'He may not look like it, but the kid is one of us. I can see it.' He turned back to Ichigo, grin widening. 'Kurosaki Ichigo was it? He said you'd come eventually, never thought it would be by yourself, considering your stubbornness is bordering pig-headedness.'

'How do you know about-? '

'Listen.' For such a slight person, Ichigo could see how the blond was the unconfirmed leader of the group. The immense reiatsu that not even he could miss was overwhelming. 'I know far more about the situation that you do yourself, and if my suspicions are correct, you came here to control your Hollow problem.'

It wasn't a question, and neither did the statement require an answer. Ichigo remained quiet. The Vizard would make his point.

'I thought so. But first, we want answers.'

The group leapt down from their perches on the many layered floors of the abandoned warehouse. They surrounded the two, keeping watchful eyes on Ichigo and staying on high alert. Ichigo was impressed.

'Sure, I didn't expect any less.'

The leader stared at him hard for a few seconds before relaxing his gaze, never letting up on the smirk or suspicious eyes. The man leant back in his stance slightly, as if taking in Ichigo's whole stature.

'First off, the name's Hirako Shinji. Second, how did you know where we were?'

'I was sent here to train and become stronger. There was a mention of Inner Hollow control.'

Ichigo didn't feel the need to elaborate on that. Shinji, however, found this irritating, but since he wasn't one to lose his patience easily he merely frowned and asked again.

'That ain't what I asked, Ichigo. How would be a good question to answer while you're at it.'

_**King you can sense his reiatsu, right? They all have zanpaktou and all of them could kick you're ass into next week, what does that tell you?**_

_They aren't just humans with abnormal reiatsu levels are they?_

_**No shit, Sherlock. I can smell them. **_

_Who?_

_**Them. Their Hollows.**_

_Hey, Hichigo –_

_**Don't call me that. It sounds … weird.**_

_Is this really the time to be arguing about this?_

_**Shiro. Just call me Shiro.**_

_Fine. So having an Inner Hollow makes me a Vizard, right? I can't join them. Aizen, scum as he is, is the only thing keeping my family definitely alive at the moment. I can't risk that._

_**Do what you gotta do, King. **_

'Well you were all blasting off enough reiatsu I'm surprised this place ain't swamped with Hollows. And I can't answer that other question, my reasons are my own. I was pointed towards your direction, reiatsu sensing did the rest.'

'Hmm. What's your goal by coming here and bothering us?'

'I have people to protect and an Inner Hollow as an obstacle. You've all conquered yours, so you know how to do it. I'm asking if you can teach me how to do that as soon as possible. Before the Winter War.'

The shortest of the group, a blonde girl with a bad attitude, scoffed at his words. Looking away in what looked like disgust.

'Tch. Look who thinks their King of the frickin' world. You've got this backwards, baldy. You don't decide to join us. We decide whether we want you or not. You don't have a choice.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow again and let his arms fall to his sides, poised for an attack from the pint-sized Vizard. Confident he may be, but not stupid. This is when the inevitable fighting was going to start.

Predictable as it was, she came running at him headlong, sword brandished and yelling on the top of her voice. He let her come at him; no doubt she would change her angle and come in from his blind spot. As she flash-stepped around to behind him, he unsheathed his zanpaktou and their blades clashed a second later. She was quite shocked, but it quickly turned to anger.

Reaching across her face, she drew on her reiatsu and with a massive burst a mask appeared on the side of her head, a large horn sticking out of the forehead. The sclera of her eyes turned black and her irises went the same golden hue Ichigo had seen in Hichi- Shiro's eyes.

Ichigo was awed at the amount of control she had, but didn't pause in going into his Bankai form.

_I'll let you take the wheel, but no funny stuff. I've got to get stronger and you bloody well better help me out._

_**Kami, you're no fun at all, King! **_

_Just do it! Remember what happened last –_

_**Look, I said I was sorry 'bout that!**_

Ichigo didn't respond, just slunk into his Inner World, watching as Shiro pinned the girl easily against a wall. Her mask falling apart and her breath coming heavily.

The next second, he was forced back to normal, once again surrounded by people brandishing swords, whilst being pinned to the ground by several bodies leaning heavily on his. This time in a much closer proximity; swords in particular.

'Okay, Ichigo, you' proved a point. You are absolutely useless at anything that involves concentration and control. Plus your fashion sense in pretty weak as well.'

'Hey. I'm not here to get fashion advice, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?' He didn't want to get angry at these people but it was quickly becoming impossible. Especially Shinji and the midget.

'Well your hardly rooting for the regular team are you? And what's with the white? Don't shinigami wear black?'

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at the implications behind Shinji's words.

'Listen, Hirako. If you leave my past alone, I won't ask about any of yours. Oh, and by the way I have no intentions of joining the Vizards. I have my own agenda and list of things I really need to do. So after you think I've done whatever I need to do, feel free to kick me out. I promise I won't complain.'

The Vizard took a step back, giving Ichigo enough space to stand up. Shinji turned to the blonde girl with a lazy frown. 'That good enough for you? We start right now, Hacchi put three barriers around the place. We're going downstairs.

Ichigo followed after, ever so triumphant.

---

'What the fuck's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, genius. Generally speaking, it means he ain't here.'

Well, he was pissed.

Not only was he looking forward to seeing his delectable strawberry, he wanted to get some answers out of Starrk. Who, for obvious reasons, was once again asleep. It was Lilynette who answered his bellows.

'Let me the fuck in. I want to speak to Starrk about what the hell has been going on while I haven't been here.'

She sighed but stepped aside. 'Be my guest. Just don't get him in a pissy mood; I'm the one who'll have to deal with it when he's complainin' about lack of sleep.'

_As if that would ever happen! Come back next century, you'll still find me laughing my ass off about it._

As much as Grimmjow wanted to throw her into a wall and be done with it, it was a well known fact that Lilynette was in fact, technically, the Primera Espada as well. It wouldn't bode well with Starrk if a part of him was damaged. Plus Starrk was the only Espada he could deal with and he didn't want to go around hurting Lilynette when he new that Starrk would have the decency to leave what was his alone also. At least he hoped.

And just as she said, not that Grimmjow expected anything else, Starrk was sleeping. Well, he might as well have been, he hadn't moved an inch or made any known effort to move from his position as Grimmjow entered the room.

'So where is he? We've got some, _business_, to attend to.'

Starrk blinked lazily before yawning his reply, 'Lilynette speaks the truth.' With the ever present bored expression on his face. He made no move to explain himself.

'He was supposed to be with you, so why ain't he?'

Starrk sat up and looked at Grimmjow for a while. After several moments he said, 'Lilynette brought him here about a week ago. He settled in fairly well, bit jumpy. Then yesterday he just dropped to the floor unconscious. Aizen was here -'

'Aizen! What the hell -?'

'What Starrk's trying to say,' Lilynette cut in, seeing that said Espada was about to fall asleep. 'Aizen called me to come get spiky and bring him here. Said he'd been out for two days or something. Anyway I was teaching him how to wake up an Espada and he just dropped where he was standing breathing really hard.

'Aizen was here before spiky could hit the floor. Took him off somewhere; saying something about 'I'll take it from here.' And we haven't seen him since. That was yesterday morning.'

Grimmjow was beyond frowning in disgust at what he heard. The mere thought of his Ichigo with anyone, other than himself obviously, _alone_ was infuriating. The fact that it was Aizen no less …

Bloodlust was only the beginning of what his mind was going through.

In a futile attempt to confirm that Ichigo was still within the building, Grimmjow bolted out of Starrk's quarters with a pissed of Lilynette shouting after him. His thoughts weren't on her though. They were on Ichigo.

Namely Ichigo's body and what ever the hell that bastard Aizen was doing to it. There was no 'possibly' in the equation. If Ichigo was there alone, something had happened. Or is still happening to what is rightfully his.

His vision began to dart about. Searching the blackness of the hidden shadows that others wouldn't notice. Anywhere for a shock of orange that would signify Ichigo was there.

The shadows were steadily becoming more pronounced, fuelled by the urge to main, to kill, to destroy all those in his path. Cutting him off from reaching the most obvious place that Ichigo was being held.

The intense heat beating upon his muscles was increasing at a rapid pace; but it was becoming easier to move. Easier to run – _faster_.

They all fell at his feet. All of _them_. With their taunting eyes and mocking smirks at his urgency. They didn't know - they couldn't understand.

He didn't want them to. He had no need for them to know. Other than the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo was owned and taken.

The light was dimming, but he was still moving. The circle of vision decreasing, but they still fell. The beat of his heart coming faster to his ears, but he was unaware.

Ichigo wasn't there.

He blacked out.

---

The sense of déjà vu washed over him as he looked out onto the underground training room, beneath the warehouse.

Unimpressed, he looked over to Shinji and the others expectantly.

They seemed unaffected by his lack of awe and Shinji got straight to it.

'Considering what you've said and what you've already accomplished,' he paused as Ichigo rolled his eyes in impatience, 'we're gonna skip Phase One and go straight on to Phase Two. Is that alright with you, Mr All Important?'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the half-assed jibe and nodded, deeming it unnecessary to reply. Hiyori didn't think this was the case.

Whipping off her sandal, she proceeded to beat Ichigo upside the head with it. 'Answer when you're spoken to, baldy!'

'First thing, I am clearly not bald! Second, will that be all Hiyori-sensei?' He put on an openly sarcastic façade, and smirked at the small 'Tch' from her direction.

'Well if you kids are done fighting will get this over and done with.' Turning to Hacchi, he said, 'Put up and extra three barriers and the usual binding techniques when ready.'

'Of course, Shinji-san.'

'And you,' aimed at Ichigo, 'try get this over and done with as soon as you can? It'll be troublesome if we have to kill you 'cause you've turned into a Hollow.'

'Sure you're the teacher. I just got to beat him, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Got it.'

'Barriers up!'

---

_Just got to beat him in a fight, huh? This should be easier now since he's become more compliant._

'_**More compliant? Me? Whatever do you mean, King?'**_

_The familiar form of his Hollow rose from his crouching position further up the sideways building. The settings of Ichigo's Inner World were as screwed up as ever then._

'_**In here, you don't have the luxury of private thoughts. It's your mind; your thoughts always reach me, however fleeting and unimportant.'**_

'_Then you know what I have to do then? Good. I didn't want to have to explain it to yah.'_

_Hichi – Shiro looked at him with an unamused expression on his pale face. Yellow eyes glinting with annoyance._

'_**If you think this is going to be easy 'cause I helped yah out back there, you better get ready to become full Hollow, King.'**_

* * *

(A/N) Uber shortness noted. Are the short chapters with inevitable cliffhangers a good idea?

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad. ****RAPE/NONCON/TORTURE, unfortunately folks. A little HichiIchi, but not much. Aizen's disturbingly sexiness and an over compliant Ichigo. It will change for the better.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now, it's kind of annoying how we have to put these here when it is clearly a fanfiction, but sometimes you just have to bend to the rules. XD**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.**_

**Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs, xTexyArkx, Vhendira, RuByMoOn17 and Tex. And to all those who favourited and put this fic and/or me on your alert lists! Thank you, again!**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part IX**

* * *

'Bring it on, Shiro. I'll show you exactly who's King!'

Shiro smirked in his twisted way, which was practically bordering lecherous. Ichigo didn't miss the subtle licking of lips or the overly casual run of pale hands down alabaster skin.

This shook Ichigo to the fact that Shiro was only wearing the hakama part of his usualwhite shihakusho. Top kimonos abandoned and nowhere to be seen.

'I love it when you try to assert your authority, _Ichigo_.'

The almost purr of his name sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He had to force himself not to shudder at the feeling. It proved difficult as Shiro's well defined abdominals drew his attention. The way the bleach white hakama rode precariously low on the albino's hips, letting Ichigo's barely controlled imagination do wicked thing to his heads.

Yes, plural.

It was only when Shiro chuckled, '_When had that ever sounded so … dirty?'_ that Ichigo realised he was ogling at his Inner Hollow, a part of his own soul, '_How vain is that?_'

'You bastard! Using such underhanded tactics. Afraid you'll lose?'

The smirk vanished. The surrounding air became colder as an aura of anger emanated from Shiro. He was fluid as he moved closer, but was an icy glacier as he spoke.

'I think you'll find the only one who's losing here, King, is you.'

Ichigo flinched at the bitterness of his mirror image's words. But it was the hidden meanings behind them that got him riled up.

'You're gonna regret that, Hollow!'

'Meaningless, empty threats, King. I'll put you in your place. Beneath me writhing in pain.'

He charged. Zangetsus clashing together in a flurry of violent blows. Each sword crying out for the blood of the other's wielder. A particularly forceful attack from Shiro had Ichigo flying backwards into another of the sideways buildings. The resounding crash sending a myriad of shards of glass sailing through the air.

Ichigo couldn't let that stop him so easily. Shiro had becoming increasingly aggressive throughout their parries and exchanges of blows. Ichigo didn't fail to notice the lack of maniacal grin that he had become accustomed to seeing every time he dealt with the Hollow.

Instead, all he saw was pure unadulterated rage. At what he couldn't tell, nor was he sure he wanted to find out, but what Ichigo did know is that he couldn't let small things like that affect him and cause him to drag this fight out. He had to win.

'Bankai!'

His shihakusho was replaced by the more form fitting robes of his Bankai, tattered ends billowing out in non-existent air currents, as if of their own accord.

'As much as I love your Bankai form, Ichi.' He drawled, as white smoke enveloped the albino's body and fazed out just as quickly to reveal Shiro in a negative version of Ichigo's Bankai, white Tensa Zangetsu and all. 'I really don't have the patience to draw this out any longer'.

Wielding his white Tensa Zangetsu, Shiro charged towards Ichigo once more, slashing wildly at his King's upper torso. Barely blocking the swings aimed at his chest, Ichigo gasped as a sneak attack at his shins had him crashing back into the building beneath them.

Before he could catch his breath, Shiro was standing above him, sword in hand and maniacal grin back in place.

'Finally were getting somewhere!' He trailed the tip of his sword down the exposed skin of Ichigo's chest. Barely grazing the skin, but enough to draw a trail of blood. 'Are you ready to give up and just take it gracefully … _like a man_?'

'Never. You sick fuck!'

Shiro chuckled again, leaning in closer to Ichigo's face. 'Your right, I would never be _graceful_ with you of all people. Besides …'

He leant in even closer, sword coming up to Ichigo's neck, and said in Ichigo's ear, '… that would be boring as hell.'

He knee-dropped Ichigo in the chest, using the shinigami's temporary paralysis to draw his wrists together above his head and thrust the white Tensa Zangetsu through his crossed hands.

'I am going to enjoy this, Ichi.'

---

Shinji watched from outside the orange force field barriers as, one by one, the Vizards went in to face the gradually hollowing Ichigo. As each person came out, the rest were getting steadily more worried, though they didn't show it outwardly. It was only a couple more turns before it would come full circle with Lisa entering for the second time.

Shinji had yet to have his turn, but he was up next. He prayed that it wouldn't come to them having to kill Ichigo because he became a full Hollow. It wouldn't do anything for their moods, plus Soul Society would have to find out.

And not one person in the training area wanted it to resort to that. If they hated anything worse than Aizen, it was the Soul Society and Central 46. '_Good riddance_,' was the Vizards' general thought.

The only people Shinji could say that he trusted outside of the Vizards were Urahara and Tessai, for obvious reasons. Hiyori was still sour about the whole new captain thing, even thought it's been over a hundred years already. She didn't blame Urahara as much any more, it just increased her dislike for the Soul Society.

They mainly kept to themselves, well as much as you can when you have seven captain level reiatsus contained in such a small space. But captain level power needed captain level control, which they had had decades to perfect.

Finally a slightly messed up Rose stepped out of the barrier signalling his turn to face Ichigo. Or whatever the hell was left of him anyway.

---

'What the hell are you doing? This isn't fighting! Get the hell of me!' Ichigo tried to break free from the Hollow's hold, but to violent a movement brought immense pain from his pinned hands.

Shiro hadn't made another move after he had brutally speared his sword through Ichigo's hands. He just hovered above the boy as if deciding what he was going to do next, meanwhile leaving Ichigo in agony.

'Ah, shut up!' He drove the sword further through Ichigo's hands, causing Ichigo to shriek and blood to pour even more from the wound. 'Fighting is all about winning an' losing, King. Every time that mother fucker touches you or hurts you, who do you think is losing then? Huh?'

Ichigo was confused and Shiro sneer went he saw it on the shinigami's face. 'Yer just as brainless as ever I see. When he kicked you into the ground after meeting you just once, who was losing then? Or that wonderful time when he pummelled you into that bed like the whore you are, who do you think lost then?'

When Ichigo remained blank and silent he growled in frustration. 'You did! Which means, oh mighty King, that I lost as well. And let's just say Hollows are not well known for their good sportsmanship.'

Ichigo spat out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth from biting his lip. 'Well if you played by the rules once in a while and stayed in your place, you wouldn't have to lose.' Ichigo smirked sadistically as he watched his blood drip down from Shiro's pale cheek. The Hollow was seemingly unaffected.

'That's just your problem, Ichigo. You try to win battles with logic, but it doesn't work. The difference between a King and his Horse is instinct. The only time we were winning was when you foolishly let me take over! But no, you just had to get yourself marked. Which fucks everything up! Remember what I said about Arrancar markings?'

'Like I give a damn, Hollow!'

'Tch. So much for saving your pathetic ass! I don't know about Zangetsu, but I ain't carrying you around anymore! You make me sick! Arrancar's claim property by marking their bodies or whatever. I'm just gonna use the same damn principle!'

Ichigo's widened in realisation and disgust. 'You can't mean …'

'That's right, Ichigo. I'm a Hollow remember. Once I mark you and claim you as my own I can officially take over and you won't be able to do shit about it! Neither will Zangetsu by the way, so don't even think about that as an option.'

'I'd rather die!' Ichigo growled through gritted teeth. The pain was almost becoming unbearable, but Ichigo would rather suffer in silence than show Shiro that the wound the hollow had inflicted was affecting him in any way.

Ichigo had slowly learnt that hollows of any kind relish in the pain of others, even of their own kind. They were all the same, just as cruel, just as heartless.

Pale hands trailed down his sides, grasping harshly at his hips pinning them to them building beneath them. Shiro shuffled backwards, forcing Ichigo's thighs apart and settled between them. Ichigo tried to close his legs, but it was futile. Every time he struggled, Shiro would grip even tighter. This lead to the chain reaction of Ichigo jerking his arms, causing more pain and causing him struggle further to get away from it – away from Shiro.

'There's no point struggling, Ichigo. You lost this battle as soon as we got to

Hueco Mundo.'

Humiliation ran through Ichigo's mind and soul. Where were Zangetsu's encouraging words now? That's right, they were stuck inside Shiro.

_What do you want, Ichigo?_

**Who said that?**

_Who d'ya think?_

**Kenpachi? What the hell are you doing in my head?**

_Kenpachi? Who's Kenpachi? He sounds strong…_

The 11th captain materialised before him. Ichigo was standing, unbound on the only stable building remaining in his Inner World. Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

The apparent 'not-Kenpachi' looked at him with the same blood-lusting eyes he had the first time they had fought. In his booming voice, he said, 'Listen. Why do you fight? Why does anyone ever do battle?'

'To protect -'

'Don't give me that crap! The ones who seek power do battle, and the powerful seek battle. It's the same damn thing!'

'You have power, Kurosaki Ichigo! You want to fight because you love it! Not for any other reason! Ya hear me?'

**Battle.**

…

…

…

**Power.**

…

…

…

**Sword.**

**Where is my sword?**

Ichigo stared back into the black sclera and gold irises above him with a very fierce determination.

Shiro recoiled slightly as the chocolate eyes flashed blue and within seconds he was pinned on his back with a black Tensa Zangetsu piercing his stomach.

A wave of black flooded over his form. He looked up to see the eyes of his victor. Steely cold and unforgiving.

'Sheesh King, lighten up a little. I was doing it for our sake.'

'I know.' The hollow snapped to attention at the understanding he received. No angry words, no promises that he would gut him and toss him away at the first chance he coud.

'That's why I'm making sure you never get in charge ever again.'

Spoke to soon.

'Are you going to be … what was the word? _Compliant_ now, Shiro?'

The edges of the hollow's form began to singe away, gradually making it up to his face. He smirked once before saying.

'Not a chance in hell, King.' The last few seconds were filled with his eerie maniacal laughter.

Ichigo breathed. _It was over …_

**---**

'And what, pray tell, do you think you are doing? Grimmjow?'

Standing before Aizen's bed with his sword brandished wasn't the smartest of Grimmjow's plans. In fact it was stupid even in his eyes.

The ever smug ex-shinigami captain was lounging, relaxed, back against the head board of his over sized four poster bed. Considering the odds, Aizen was at a far greater advantage.

It was actually quite sad to admit, but the second Grimmjow entered the room he was on a death wish.

And it had all been for nothing. The barest trace of Ichigo's reiatsu was gone and the if practically gleeful smirk of Aizen's was anything to go by, Ichigo wasn't there.

Grimmjow doubted that the shinigami was even in Hueco Mundo anymore.

'I am dreadfully disappointed in you, Grimmjow.'

The Sexta Espada had to rule his reactions with every ounce of will power to stop biting back at that. Sure, he hated authority, but there was always a line with Aizen and if you blinked and missed it – you were royally screwed. Not literally, but Grimmjow had always had his doubts.

'Do you not trust my judgement? Do you think I would send my guests away if I did not think they would return?'

'No, Aizen-sama. Forgive my rudeness.'

'That's all very well, Grimmjow. But I am afraid you have gone too far this time. Kaname.' The ex-captain came through the door and without a word from Aizen, sliced off Grimmjow's left arm and burnt it. All in one destructively graceful movement.

The pain burned along with his severed limb. But unlike his fallen arm, his nerve ending continued to singe away.

'Argh! What the fucking hell are you fucking thinking of, you sick son of a -'

'That will be quite enough, Grimmjow.' He stopped at the sudden icy chill in Aizen's tone. After all, loosing a limb is better than loosing your life.

'After that disgusting use of foul language, your right as Kurosaki Ichigo's 'owner' is now obliterated. You may leave. Any more disturbances and you will not leave with your life. Am I understood?'

Grimmjow growled lowly, nodded sharply once and walked out of Aizen's quarters. Tosen followed soon after to keep an eye on the Espada until he reached his quarters, leaving Aizen once again alone.

'Ah, my Ichigo. I hope you enjoy your new surprise when you return to my side.' He chuckled lowly and also left the room.

There were plans to be made …

* * *

A/N: Ah! Why must I torture them so? Go Ichi, kicking perverted Shiro's arse! But poor Grimm-kitty for loosing his arm, again :'(

Also, reading it back, I realise that it wasn't the greatest of chapters, even by my shoddy standards. Well this will be last I update before Christmas, not sure about after though. It's not going to be very likely though, exams and all that jazz.

Well I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. If you do't celebrate them Happy Holidays and have a great Holiday Break!

Please review, I wanna know what you think/thought!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture.**

Grimmichi - Normal

_Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks._

_GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi.  
_Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now, it's kind of annoying how we have to put these here when it is clearly a fan fiction, but sometimes you just have to bend to the rules. XD

Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**あなたの色の暴露**

**Part X**

* * *

'_After that disgusting use of foul language, your right as Kurosaki Ichigo's 'owner' is now obliterated. You may leave. Any more disturbances and you will not leave with your life. Am I understood?'_

_Grimmjow growled lowly, nodded sharply once and walked out of Aizen's quarters. Tosen followed soon after to keep an eye on the Espada until he reached his quarters, leaving Aizen once again alone._

'_Ah, my Ichigo. I hope you enjoy your new surprise when you return to my side.' He chuckled lowly and also left the room._

_There were plans to be made …_

* * *

The dull ache from his missing limb had subsided quite drastically over the short time he had been back in Hueco Mundo. Even without the instant regeneration, Grimmjow knew his healing time was relatively fast compared to some of the other Espada. Yammy, for example, was only getting his arm back today after several weeks of it having been removed.

He was rather sore about losing his rank among the Espada, especially to that horrifying little thing called Luppi. The little suck up. Grimmjow was starting to suspect that he may come to hate the little bastard far more than he did Ulquiorra.

Well maybe not.

The Cuatro Espada had interrupted the many opportunities to bed his strawberry – when he was willing no less! But then again, Grimmjow did prefer them fighting.

He scowled at the thought of Ichigo, and his own lack thereof of his delicious pet. Not only had Aizen managed to take his pride and rank – he had taken the one thing that he had actually … well not _cared_ about. Laid claim to.

And now Ichigo could be anywhere, doing things that only his true master should be able to do to him, whist Grimmjow was stuck in Las Noches with a missing limb.

He paced about his newly assigned room, having been unceremoniously thrown out of his previous Sexta quarters, as he no longer had the privilege to stay there. He had almost lost his other arm when Luppi had mentioned taking the blue-haired Arrancar in as his Fraccion.

The white room was hardly bigger than his previous walk-in wardrobe. A single bed and a white two-piece sofa. It was actually depressing to be downgraded like this. After he had been 'reborn' he had instantly been made an Espada. From Arrancar 12 straight to Espada 6. How his Fraccion Shawlong had been 'reborn' before him, he had no idea; it was just the way it happened.

Luppi was a disgustingly pretty little thing; even Grimmjow had to admit that. But he had a shit attitude and looked far too much like a girl to be considered male. The thing looked very weak, but if he was ranked Sexta then he had to be somewhere near Grimmjow's level right?

Tch.

A knock from the door drew his attention. A lowly Numero stood quaking at the op entrance to his room, not daring to get a step closer.

'Aizen-sama has asked for your presence in the Hogyoku Chamber, Grimmjow-sama.'

Grimmjow locked his gaze onto the pathetic being before him. Enjoying it immensely as the Numero guessed what the Ex-Espada's reaction was going to be and dreaded he outcome of what he expected it to be. Grimmjow watched its eyes flicker back and forth across the room, avoiding his piercing glare at all costs. Grimmjow decided to put the thing out of its misery.

'Tch. Fine.'

He stalked right past the insignificant being, pausing just as he had passed him. 'What? You just gonna stand there?'

The Numero jumped to attention and ran out of the doorway in front of Grimmjow. The poor thing didn't make it five steps before it was singed to nothing.

Grimmjow smirked maliciously before stalking off to the room regardless, his foul mood still in place.

---

'Orihime! Are you listening?'

'Um … what was that Tatsuki?'

Tatsuki face-palmed before repeating herself – for the forth time.

'It's lunch. Do you want to head outside?'

Orihime looked at her blankly once more and nodded, rising from her seat without a word. Tatsuki had taken this odd behaviour as to be somehow Ichigo's fault. It usually was, but every time she asked Orihime was it was all about she would just look distant and try to change the subject.

_If he has hurt 'Hime in anyway, I will pulverize his ass the next time I see him!_

'Tatsuki-chan, you're scaring everyone.' Orihime's quiet, not quite happy voice brought her out of her mind-ranting.

'Sorry. Let's go.'

One sat beneath the usual tree, Orihime's thoughts drifted away again. They weren't her usual random thoughts either; they were all centred on Ichigo. She never got tired of it either. He was there all the time – telling her that he was alright in his usual dismissive way. But she knew better.

He wasn't okay – far from it. If what that Arrancar said was true … what was his name?

'_Hey, it's Grimmjow. But keep that to yourself.'_

Grimmjow …

'_I can get you to Hueco Mundo, but on certain conditions.'_

She hadn't even thought about what she was saying as she gave him her word to obey Aizen. She let her emotions cloud her judgement, and wasn't entirely sure whether she cared about that.

Ichigo had done so much for everybody, especially Rukia. So why wasn't anyone going to help him? To bring him back to where he belongs?

She had firmly decided that if she could do anything at all, then she would. For Ichigo's sake.

She had a very uneasy feeling that her time would be coming soon and she would be able to se Ichigo again. If Grimmjow kept his side of the deal that is. Orihime didn't think that she could trust him completely. After all, he was an Arrancar is Sosuke Aizen's army.

But she had felt a weird vibe coming off of him when she mentioned Ichigo. That and he had been outside of the Kurosaki clinic the night they had met. Somehow, she knew that Grimmjow was connected to Ichigo on more than a formal level. He didn't think that it was a good relationship though.

Grimmjow had said something about Ichigo being okay when he left him. It had sounded odd at the time, but thinking back it was very guarded and defensive. He had sounded bitter towards whoever it was that had given him orders to leave Ichigo's side.

When she had first come to that conclusion, she had been slightly hurt. The thought that another was getting closer to Ichigo always tore her up inside. Just like with Rukia, but Orihime had a feeling that Ichigo needed to see a friendly face right now.

She only prayed that they hadn't done anything too damaging.

---

'Grimmjow.'

Aizen's slick voice cut through the cold air of the very over-sized room. Grimmjow remained in the shadow, but grunted his acknowledgement.

The welcoming ceremony was nothing new, Aizen just required the presence of the Espada to make it 'official', giving them the opportunity to take the new recruit as a Fraccion if they wished. The mere thought repulsed Grimmjow.

Nothing was even close to his Ichi-pet.

'Ah, Ulquiorra.'

Again Grimmjow merely blanked the other's appearance out, too deep in his loathing of Aizen and Tosen to care.

'How are the preparations for the girl's retrieval?'

'They are going as planned my Lord. I believe that it will not be difficult, whether she complies or not. She is a friend of that boy after all.'

Grimmjow's interest perked at that. Ulquiorra usually spoke about anyone other than Aizen in a distasteful manner, but this was different. Ulquiorra actually sounded like he hated the kid, with a touch of jealousy Grimmjow was delighted to find.

But if they were talking about Ichigo, the he knew the perfect person.

'Hey Ulquiorra. You wouldn't just so happen to be talking about a small woman with a huge chest, are you? 'Cause I got that covered.'

Aizen looked to him in what appeared to be disbelief, almost any way. Grimmjow smirked; it was rare to see when Aizen wasn't aware of something.

'Would you care to explain, Grimmjow?'

If possible, Grimmjow's smirk got wider and he jumped down from his perch to land right beside Ulquiorra.

'Just before I got through the Gargantuan, this little woman came up to me asking about my Ichi-pet. She had a bit of reiatsu and I got her to say that she'll come to Hueco Mundo even if she hates you. She has quite a thing for my Ichi-pet. She'll go willingly with anyone who asks.'

'This is quite a surprise, Grimmjow. You will go with Ulquiorra to make sure it follows through and that you are true to your word.'

Like hell, Grimmjow thought. The only place he would be going is to find his Ichi-pet and make him see that where he belonged was writhing in Grimmjow's very large bed.

It hadn't been long, and Grimmjow realised that Ichigo hadn't actually slept in the bed technically, but it had already lost the feel of Ichigo. For the short time that he had been there, Ichigo had made an impression on the room. With him in it – it didn't seem as bland or cold. His fiery temper had lit up the room, warming Grimmjow's nonexistent heart and consequently his bed.

Ichigo had looked downright fuckable pressed against Grimmjow's chest in the mirror of his walk-in wardrobe. The way those extra tight shorts accentuated his very firm ass.

You bet he would be getting another piece of that, but not without another fight. He loved it when Ichi fought back – no so much when it was the Hollow. Only he wouldn't ever let that thing get the better of him again.

Once he got Ichi back.

It sounded so sappy in his head. As if he was pining after a loved one. Hollows don't pine. They don't have hearts or the feelings, and in Grimmjow's case, the stomach for it, quite literally.

Before he knew it, he was stepping out of the Gargantuan into a very small room with a screen that filled the entire wall. The entire room was very bright and … feminine, he shuddered to think.

The occupant of the house obviously heard them just 'drop in' and rushed through to what appeared to be the 'living room'. The room was so pokey; Grimmjow wouldn't class it as more than a closet, but whatever.

Grimmjow was sure that Ulquiorra had planned it, because the owner of the flat just so happened to be the Orihime woman. Her long orange hair billowing around her as she skidded to a stop just inside the room.

She was shocked, but Grimmjow didn't expect anything else. Two Espada just let themselves into her house, she wasn't exactly going to jump for joy.

'Grimmjow-san! Are you taking me to see Kurosaki-kun now?'

Well … he spoke too soon. The girl was ecstatic and actually jumping in the air. She began to busy herself collecting up things, without waiting for confirmation from Grimmjow – she hadn't even noticed the cold statue that was Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow looked over to him and thought that the apocalypse had come.

He was smiling. It may not have been big, but it was there. How he wished he could crush his eye like Ulquiorra could and show the rest of the Espada. They would never believe him without the hard evidence.

His stoic partner was watching the voluptuous woman fret around and looking like she was about to pack to go on vacation. Whilst, Grimmjow found it amusing that she was so eager to go to what could only be described as hell, it was quickly becoming irritating.

'Woman.' She turned to look at him, fear in her eyes. 'What the hell are you doing?' She sighed as if in relief. _What a weird girl._

'Sorry, I thought you ere going to change your mind and not take me. I was packing because I'm going to be gone for quite a while and I have no idea what the weather is going to be like. Do you have bean paste there? I better pack some just in case, it's an essential ingredient!'

Grimmjow gave her a WTF look and walked over to her, quickly grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her onto his shoulder.

'Grimmjow what are you planning?' Ulquiorra seemed more defensive than usual. Probably because the girl was ass up with her face next to Grimmjow's crotch area.

What? It happens …

'I need her for a second. I've got to bait him out somehow.' Grimmjow jumped up onto the nearby open window sill, turning he said, 'Don't worry, I won't let your precious little woman get hurt. Come with me if you don't trust me enough.'

With that he projected himself and Orihime up into the air. Standing at least 50 storeys above the ground. He righted Orihime, but held her tight against his chest. He really didn't want to deal with a whiny Ulquiorra – the one without emotions was enough.

Sure enough, several reiatsus flared around them. Heading directly towards where Grimmjow and now Ulquiorra waited. The back up shinigami were clustered around, black uniforms billowing in the wind, swords drawn.

The distraction team made it's presence known above them – each shinigami was facing an Espada. That was how important this mission was.

When the shinigami were well and truly busy, Grimmjow signalled for Ulquiorra to follow him. He moved away from the brawling comrades and enemies to where he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu approaching. Orihime felt it to.

She searched in the direction of Ichigo and if the large burst of black reishi was anything to go by, he was mad.

Grimmjow looked down to the quivering girl in his arms. _Worked like a charm …_

He faced Ulquiorra once more and passed the girl over to him.

'Remember what you said, woman? I'll take you to Ichigo, 'because he's coming right after you.'

Speaking to Ulquiorra this time, 'Don't go until he has definitely seen her before you go. We don't want to hurt Aizen's little Princess do we?'

Ulquiorra nodded passively, his eyes were on the now shaking girl that he clutched to his stone cold body. She looked to him for answers, answers that he could not give. He was almost as confused as she was, yet more in the know than Grimmjow himself.

The fast approaching shinigami had Grimmjow's excitement flaring. His body was burning for close contact with his pet, his shinigami, his Ichigo.

The lithe boy skidded to a halt before them, eyes wide as he saw Inoue in the arms of Ulquiorra. The Cuatro Espada held her almost possessively, yet it appeared he was afraid to damage her to much – like a doll.

'What the hell are you doing with Inoue? Let her go!'

'I'm afraid we can't do that, Ichi-pet.' Grimmjow slunk up behind him, an arm encircling his torso pulling him back to the other chest. Ichigo struggled, ducking out on the open left side.

He whiled around to find a closing Gargantuan, Orihime calling out to him. He didn't have time to shout back as Grimmjow was on him again, throwing a punch to the side of his head.

Ichigo dodged again. Brandishing his sword, Ichigo pointed towards Grimmjow.

'What the hell are you doing here? Taking Inoue? What the fuck are you thinking?'

'Heh Heh. There's no need to get jealous Ichi. You're the only one for me.' His all-knowing smirk was infuriating to Ichigo. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo got more and more riled up. A flustered, angry Ichigo was hot and was currently doing things to his body that he could barely restrain.

'Fucker.' Ichigo spat, he was shaking from the anger hat was building up inside. He needed release. He needed to make Grimmjow hurt, make him suffer. If not physically, then mentally.

'That's right, Ichi-pet. I'm glad we're finally on the same page. So are you gonna come back quietly or am I gonna have to make you?'

Ichigo's scowl deepened; looking at Grimmjow with the deepest loathing he raised his sword up to eye level and cried to the sky.

'BANKAI!'

The familiar rush of black reiatsu enveloped his body s he felt his power increase, though he didn't stop there. Quickly drawing out his Hollow mask, causing his reiatsu to sky-rocket

Grimmjow watches as his pet's form disappeared, and in his place stood what could only be described as tragic beauty. His Ichi-pet stood there in all his finery – but something had changed.

Not just the obvious either. It was plain to see that Ichigo had achieved Bankai, which left him a very snug long black coat with tattered ends. His usual zanpaktou was morphed into a black daitō.

But that wasn't the half of it. His Ichigo's face was covered by what appeared to be a Hollow mask, and if the reiatsu was anything to go by, the Hollow side of Ichigo was baying for his blood.

In one word Ichigo was – magnificent.

Which spurred on Grimmjow's desire and need to dominate that power, marking Ichigo see exactly who he was up against. Although Grimmjow had confidence in the power of his marking bond, it still didn't stop a sense of unease arising. He also loathed admitting that Ichigo could kill him.

As much as he longed to fight Ichigo in this form, he knew that he couldn't draw it out. They had somewhere to get to, so Grimmjow could chan his prize to his bed and never let him go again. Fuck what Aizen had to say – he was never letting Ichigo go out of his sight ever again!

'Sorry. I don't have time to hang around. I have a friend who has to be saved.'

Grimmjow just about got his sword out to block Ichigo's first attack. Ichigo didn't delay in striking out again and again and again. Fiercely attacking in a barrage of blows. Easily driving Grimmjow backwards through the air. Barely parrying the blows, Grimmjow began to get irritated.

'What the hell did you do to yourself?' He bellowed out throughout the clashing of their blades. He couldn't see Ichigo's mouth, but somehow he knew that the shinigami was smirking.

This did not bode well with the Sexta Espada. No it did not one single bit. Ichigo was mocking him. Mocking his ability to control his pets.

He openly insulted his pride and ownership. It made Grimmjow realize that something was very wrong. While it was very common for a master and pet to argue or fight – a pet would never insult his master to the degree of challenging his ownership.

A pet may revolt and disagree, sometimes fight against it – but never would they insinuate that their master was incapable or unworthy of controlling them. It wasn't done – it was impossible.

It went against everything that was to be a Hollow pet. And Grimmjow couldn't stand it. The only possibility for this was that his marking had been overruled. While it seemed unthinkable – it wasn't entirely impossible.

Ichigo became irritated at Grimmjow's passiveness. Sure he was returning the blows easily, but he was distracted by something. This wasn't how Ichigo planned to take him down, make him suffer – make him hurt.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' He unleashed his technique point blank when their swords came together. Grimmjow's eyes widened, but he appeared to have frozen in the air – unable to move from the shear power.

White enveloped their vision as the technique overwhelmed them.

They became lost in the destructive power that was Ichigo's rebellion.

* * *

AN: Am I evil or what? This chapter decided to end itself here in preparation for the next one.

Sorry for the long wait, I did hope to have it out sooner, but with life and all that goes with it. Also, I haven't mentioned it before, but I really suck at proof-reading so sorry for any grammatical errors. I'd also like you to check out my other fic that's starting up, another GrimmIchi, that one is going to take longer to update though because it's the first one I'm going to properly research for. It's a new thing for me, very unlike my usual approach so I'm definately not going to rush that one. Though I hope this one isn't either!

Review and tell me what you think, it's you people that this is getting written for after all!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.**

Grimmichi - Normal. _Grimmichi – Thoughts/Flashbacks. __**GrimmIchi – Hichi's thoughts/talking to Ichi**.  
__  
_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did … OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now, it's kind of annoying how we have to put these here when it is clearly a fan fiction, but sometimes you just have to bend to the rules. XD**

Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs, birchleaf66, cherryblossoms1987, :3, Tex, xTexyArkx, Vhendria, wickedhpnerd, RuByMoOn17bottlecaps, uchihababe-chan. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Part XI**

_Getsuga Tenshou!' He unleashed his technique point blank when their swords came together. Grimmjow's eyes widened, but he appeared to have frozen in the air – unable to move from the sheer power._

_White enveloped their vision as the technique overwhelmed them._

_They became lost in the destructive power that was Ichigo's rebellion._

_---_

As the dust cleared from the force of the attack, a silence rang out over the area their battle vacated. A silence so loud that it was ear-splitting to those who happened to be attuned to the Spirit Realms. An ominous toll to add to the far too many, and growing, strikes aganst his life as it was. Strangely, he didn't feel the expected elation at the sight that was Grimmjow's rapidly flowing blood.

_And what a sight it was to behold! _Ichigo thought in something akin to awe.

Ichigo had never really been a fan of any paticular colour. As far as his clothes were concerned, he liked and thing tight-fitting or a possible band T-shirt. It may be terribly cliche, but he had always had a liking to the colour orange. Not because of his hair, but because of his mother's. Granted hers had not been as bright an orange as his own unruly spikes, but it had still been a deep auburn. A colour he now took great comfort in.

But at that very moment it was red. Blood red. And the savagely beautiful clash it made with Grimmjow's hair as it pooled down from a gash on his forehead.

Grimmjow's already mutilated body was tense with the effort it took to remain in an upright stance. He had knwon - deep, _deep_ down - that Ichigo had potential, but this was madness. Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure he like the new found revelations that were occuring before his very eyes. Ichigo had such a powerful attack but to use it a point blank! Either Ichigo had gone insane in his master's absence or had abandoned all rational thought. It had been the kind of move a Hollow, like Grimmjow himself, would have made.

_Hollow ..._

Grimmjow's blood chilled at the thought that his Ichi-pet was being controlled once more my the bastard that resided in his head. Grimmjow snorted and tossed the thought aside. He only needed a second to distinguish the reiastsu that was coming of Ichigo in waves. It had both elements of Ichigo and the Hollow, but it was prodominantly Ichigo's that was shining through.

The air was finally clear, though the tension that filled the void was chokingly thick. Ichigo didn't think he would be able to escape it easily, let alone breathe it in. The bewildered look upon Grimmjow's face lashed another sharp strike against him, so much so that it actually hurt to look at him. Not that Grimmjow was hard on the eyes, especially when he was smothered in blood and rippling muscles, if possible, more attractive that his usual cocky, arrogant self.

He couldn't help it, and he sure as hell didn't want it! He wanted to see Grimmjow like this - battered, bruised and undeniably fuckable. He hadn't wanted to admit that either, it was drawing him in. Grimmjow, that is. Grimmjow and his god damn eyes. The steely look in his cobalt eyes hurt Ichigo more than when Rukia had told him the attack on his house had been his fault the day they met.

He loathed to admit it, but all he could think about while he had been training had been the blue haired Espada. Of how much he wanted to hurt, to maim and to kill him. The rip him apart and disfigure him until he was no longer recognisable. But now that seemed further away than ever, especially since Aizen had Inoue in his clutches for whatever reason. Ichigo would have to keep that knowledge of Aizen's promise to himself. He had to think about the whole situation rationally. He had to think of a way to get Inoue out of Hueco Mundo alive.

But first, he had a far more pressing issue on his hands.

Namely, tricking this idiot into believing he had full control over Ichigo's body and mind. Ichigo had already resigned himself to the fact that he would have to make sacrifices. Ones he really didn't want to have to give up if he was perfectly honest. Especially for the ungrateful bastards that were the Gotei 13. But Inoue was different. She was an innocent who shouldn't have any part in the war, regardless of how much she wanted to participate.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was not sitting on a fountain of knowledge when it came to Arrancar/Hollow control issues. And with Shiro refusing to speak to him at all, as he was still pouting - Ichigo promptly ignored the ever present grumbling at the corner of his mind - about Ichigo defeating him, he was pretty much going on what he had already been told.

All he needed was for Grimmjow to bite him again. Ichigo denied the fact that he got a kink out of it futily. The only person who knew was Shiro, who was still sulking, so Ichigo deemed it safe to say that _that_ little bit of information wasn't going to come to light anytime soon. Ichigo just had to get Grimmjow mad enough and close enough to prompt him into doing it.

Here goes nothing ...

'What's wrong, Grimmjow-bastard? You look confused.' Ichigo knew that he hadn't increased the time he could keep the mask on as much as he would have liked, but he was sure that he had long enough before he drew on Shiro's powers. 'Gawping at what you can't ever hope to touch again won't get you fucking anywhere.'

Grimmjow heard the words crystal clear. It was his Ichigo talking, his Ichi-pet was taunting him. He didn't like it one bit. If Ichigo thought that he would be able to beat an Espada, even with this new power, he was sadly mistaken.

He instantly sonido'ed before Ichigo, sword drawn and aimed at Ichigo for a full frontal attack. Ichigo dodged easily and counter-attacked the swing of Grimmjow's blade. They parried in a flash of close calls and narrow misses, all the while Ichigo was looking for his oppurtune moment.

A paticularly strong strike from Grimmjow had Ichigo skidding backwards through the air, despite still having his mask on. He used the distance to power up a Getsuga Tenshou and flash-stepped towards Grimmjow once again. Grimmjow in turn powered up a Cero just in time before Ichigo's attack could cause to much damage. He got out of it mostly unscathed, though he had several scorch marks on his arms and hands.

Ichigo's mask was no where near it's limit, but Grimmjow's last few attacks had managed to chip it a little. If Ichigo could get the timing right, he'd be off to Hueco Mundo after Inoue in minutes at the very least. Grimmjow charged at him once again, sword raised to neck level, Ichigo's neck level. _Perfect ..._

'It's over Grimmjow.'

Ichigo turned slightly to his side, Tensa Zangetsu at full arms length, as if it were a continuation of his limb. He swivelled elaborately as Grimmjow neared him, smashing his mask with his own sword hilt just in time as Grimmjow struck at the base. He missed Ichigo's quick retraction of his sword's hilt in favour of smirking maniacally at Ichigo's 'shocked' expression.

Ichigo braced himself as Grimmjow brought his leg to the shinigami's abdomen in a powerful kick, sending him flying to the ground. Ichigo was relatively unharmed, but mocked severe damage as Grimmjow stood over him, a victorious grin on his face. The expression quickly turned to lust at the shinigami's landing position.

Though it was originally unintentional, Ichigo had landed on his back creating a small crater in the ground. His legs were spread wide with one knee bent showing off the large rip in the inner thigh of his hakama. Making him very indecent should someone of high spiritual pressure come along. When he noticed the fire in Grimmjow's eyes he played it up a bit. Arching his back so his black Bankai kosode slipped off his shoulder and showed an ample amout of bloody flesh. He also made a point of arching and straining his neck for the bite mark to become more prominant - which it did.

Before he could utter a word, Grimmjow had swooped in on his prey and gladly took what was his again.

_Sucker ... _Ichigo thought before a burning sensation began to pool to his lower abdomen. It was very unfamiliar, but God did it feel good.

Grimmjow rejoyced in the taste of his Ichi-pet's blood. The shinigami had made some foolish moves while they had been fighting, but he was too enthralled in the feeling of Ichigo's blood in his mouth to care at that moment. Pulling back, he took in the sight of his beautiful Ichi-pet. Bloody, panting harshly and was that ... was that a wanton little moan he had heard?

'I see you missed me shinigami-pet. Your already moaning like a little whore and I haven't even touched you yet. Do I have that much of an effect on you, Ichigo?'

'Fu ... fuck you!' Ichigo knew that this had to be an act, but at that moment he wasn't so sure he neeeded to play up his reactions. They were coming along just fine by themselves. Ichigo struggled beneath Grimmjow's body, though the way the Espada had him pinned, it was hopeless.

Grimmjow tightened his grip around Ichigo's wrists which he had trapped just above his head, legs underneath his own without a chance of moving in Ichigo's current state. It was then that he realised how awkward it was going to be with one arm missing, but decided to ignore the fact momenterily and focused on his prey beneath him. Grimmjow made quick work of what remained of Ichigo's hakama and Bankai kosode, leaving his pet completely bare. He grasped both of Ichigo's wrists in his one hand and explored the territory he had rightly claimed as his own with his mouth. He was in no hurry so every inch was licked, bitten and sucked 'til his pet's chest was a display of his ownership.

He leaned back down inches from Ichigo's face, his hot breath tickling Ichigo's already enflared nerves. His breaths had become desperate as he struggled to keep up with his racing heart. Grimmjow proceeded closer, almost as if he was unsure of what he was doing. Ichigo could sense how close the Espada was getting to his lips and Aizen's warning rang through his head.

_'You must promise not to, under any circumstances, let Grimmjow kiss your lips.'_

As if on auto drive, Ichigo bowed his back, arching up in to Grimmjow's body, but at the same time leaning his head away. The friction against the Espada's crotch seemed to distract him from Ichigo's lips, but he ground upwards for good measure. The movement made Ichigo whine in a way he was ashamed to say that it wasn't entirely fake. Oh what the hell was he kidding? Ichigo was enjoying this far too much for his own good, and he hated it.

Grimmjow's urge to dominate grew again as his Ichigo pet initiated first contact. He never would have thought, but impulsive Ichigo was hot. The way he took the inititive and most certainly the display he was putting on was too damn resistable to pass up. He growled as Ichigo grinded up against him again, letting out a small whine that was begging for more. He moved a leg in between Ichigo's, rubbing against the shinigami's semi-erect cock and chuckled at the way his Ichi-pet was grinding back against him. Enough was enough.

He let go of Ichigo's wrists and moved his hand to Ichigo's ass, the shinigami wrapping his long legs around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow hoisted the shinigami up as he made to open a Gargantuan directly into his new room. It wasn't ideal, but at that moment Grimmjow didn't really give a fuck where it was but he was going to be screwing Ichigo into a trembling pile of bones.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to stop himself from falling, pullling himself as close as he could get and placing his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, effectively hiding his face from the Espada. He bucked into Grimmjow's body before he could stop himself, cursing the fact he was enjoying this too damn much. Grimmjow was his enemy and he was only doing this to get the idiot - the hot, sexy, handsome idiot ... fuck! - to take him back to Las Noches without it being suspicious.

Grimmjow's hand on his ass, pulled Ichigo impossibly closer to his body, caused the shinigami to shout out. 'Fuck! Ahh ... hahngh ...!'

They came out the other end in to a much smaller all white room. Ichigo didn't have the chance to ponder the change of room before he was thrown on a bed with Grimmjow pouncing upon him a second later. What remained of his Bankai kosode and hakama was ripped away until he was bare before his 'master', the mere thought made him groan.

Grimmjow took this as a sign of submission and began to run his hand up the inside of Ichigo's thigh, pushing it up and bringing it higher around his waist. Ichigo groaned again as he pushed up into the movement, his cock aching for contact. Grimmjow ignored him as his search went past his Ichi-pet's crotch area and up around his back, pulling his shinigami up onto his lap so that his legs were straddling Grimmjow's own thighs.

Ichigo's grip tightened on Grimmjow's shoulders as the Espada's large erection came into contact with his bare backside. 'Mhnh ... ah, Fuck!'

Grimmjow didn't think that he could take much more of holding back. He raised his spiritual pressure to keep Ichigo in place and used his remaining hand to reach down and remove the tie on his own hakama, releasing his erection into the air. Ichigo's eyes widened at the size of it, even after having it brutally tear him up inside, he still couldn't believe it.

'Like what you see, Ichi-pet? Don't worry you'll have it all soon in that tight little ass of yours.' He drawled with a smirk. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow moved his hand to line the monstrous cock to his entrance. The memory of their last encounter still fresh in his mind. He jerked his hips up and looked pleadingly into Grimmjow's eyes.

'Please ... not like the last time. Please ...' He couldn't believe that he was being pathetic enough to beg for preparation, and the last words he uttered, 'Please, **Master** Grimmjow-sama.' were like a kick in the gut.

Grimmjow paused, though the blunt pressure at his puckered hole didn't let up. 'What did you call me?'

Ichigo looked away, ashamed that it had had to come to that, and now he wasn't sure how Grimmjow was going to react. He was sure that it may have pleased the Espada to hear his submission, but the emotionless tone in Grimmjow's voice was hard to read. Was Grimmjow on to him, on to his plan? May be he shouldn't have been so bold, now Grimmjow was bound to know that something wasn't quite right.

'I said, what did you say, my little Ichi-pet?' Grimmjow kept a firm hold of Ichigo's body with his reiatsu and trailed his hand down to Ichigo's front and down his length, fingering the slit at the head. Watching Ichigo squirm above him had to be one of the most erogenous things he had ever seen, and he couldn't wait for more. The stimulation to his cock had Ichigo struggling to get words out into sentances that made sense.

'Ah, f-fu ... ple-please. Mnhn, Master ... M-Master Grimmjow-sama!' Grimmjow had reached further to fondle his pet's balls, slowly driving the shinigami wild, not letting up even as Ichigo cried his name out in want.

'Well, since you asked so nicely.' He lowered Ichigo backwards onto the bed, remaining knelt down and instantly thrust three fingers in his pet's hot, wet mouth. Ichigo took them greedily, previous thoughts out the window as he coated the digits in his mouth as thoroughly as he could. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was doing or how Grimmjow still remained in such control when he lacked his left arm. Ichigo's knwoledge of sex was pretty much the basic facts, having never been in the situation before. But he knew enough to know that Grimmjow's cock was not going anywhere near his ass unless it was wet enough to make the whole thing go as smoothly as possible.

Suddenly Ichigo felt the need to have skin-to-skin contact, so badly that his fingers shook as he pushed Grimmjow's open uniform jacket off of the Espada's broad shoulders. He slid his hands down the toned planes of Grimmjow's back to rest upon the waist band of Grimmjow's white hakama. Usure what to do, Ichigo took the inititive and reached down between their sweat-glazed bodies to remove the black obi completely.

Grimmjow shrugged of his jacket and watched the inexperienced shinigami wonder what to do next. He bucked his hips forward to give the boy a clue, causing Ichigo to suck harder on the fingers in him mouth and moan around them, the vibrations managing to reach Grimmjow's cock.

'Just push 'em down, pet.' He said impatiently and Ichigo automatically complied. Small hands kneading the exposed skin as it appeared.

When Grimmjow deemed his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Ichigo's mouth with a small pop. Moving away to remove his Arrancar boots and kick of his hakama, he grasped a hold of Ichigo's sandals and socks, throwing them away into a non-descript corner of the room.

He came back to his awaiting shinigami and traced a wet line in between his pet's ass cheeks with his still wet fingers. He slightly prodded the puckered hole, before he pushed the finger in as far as it could go. Ichigo gasped at the sudden intrusion and tensed around it. The feeling was just as foreign as it was familiar, and his body tried to prevent it happenening after the memory of the previous encounter's pain burned into his limbs.

'Relax, Ichi-pet. It's only gonna hurt more, and we don't want that, do we?' Ichigo flinched at the sudden softness in Grimmjow's voice. He shook away the thought that Grimmjow was actually being caring, like Ichigo's feeling mattered to him. If he started thinking like that, the situation was only going to become more awkward and difficult to keep as purely business. Grimmjow didn't care, and that was that.

Regardless, Ichigo took deep breathes to calm his body down. He had taken worse pain than this, this was nothing. Slowly the pressure on his entrance decreased, but the awkward feeling remained as Grimmjow began to slide the finger in and out. The finger was quickly joined by a second, raising the burn slightly. Ichigo winced as Grimmjow scissored his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles even more.

Grimmjow groaned at the constant flow of whimpers and whines coming from his Ichi-pet, whether pained or in pleasure he didn't care, he just loved hearing them. So did his painfully hard cock. Barely resisting the urge to forego the preparation, he pressed on and inserted a third finger alongside the others. He couldn't wait to feel the smooth ring of muscles clench around his cock any longer. Pulling out he lined his engorged erection to Ichigo's winking entrance, placing the hand on the side of Ichigo's head. For a reason he couldn't fathom why, he stopped and searched for Ichigo's eyes. Or more specifically, a signal of approval.

He snorted and leaned down to clamp his lips on the never fading bite mark, licking around the edge. The feel of the rough tongue on his neck sent shivers across Ichigo's hypersensitive skin, causing him to buck up into Grimmjow's body consequently increasing the blunt pressure against his hole.

'Please, ngh ... Grimmjow-sama~! Fu-fu ... hhah, fuck me, please!'

Grimmjow didn't hold back, as much as he wanted to hear Ichigo beg it was driving him insane. Pushing past the tight ring had Ichigo writhing against him, nails clawing into his back and shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist tighter. Desperately trying to pull him closer.

Continuing his ministrations to Ichigo's neck, he rested his forearm by Ichigo's head and he shifted his weight onto it, using it for leverage. Grimmjow pushed in further; inch by inch until he was totally encased in the glorious heat that was his Ichi-pet. He couldn't believe he had gone so long without it. How had he lived before? How had he survived before knowing something like this was possible? It was insane, but so fucking _good ..._

Ichigo's nerves were on fire. He hurt, dear God he hurt so badly. But the burn was fading, and the desire was building. He didn't want to succumb to it. He wanted to push it away and shield himself from it. That's what he had thought. That had been the plan, to go through this with as little pain as possible.

That plan backfired.

He whined loudly as Grimmjow pulled back out, only to slam straight back in. The force shifted him backwards on the bed and had him clenching tigther around Grimmjow's body to stay in place, not wanting to leave go in case he actually went through the wall. A hand moved to run through Grimmjow's thick blue hair, tangling within it as Grimmjow pulled almost completely out again.

Grimmjow let loose upon Ichigo's body, pace building as the need to come deep within what was rightfully his attacked his senses. Ichigo winced as the fear of the last time with Grimmjow was brought to the surface. He tugged at Grimmjow's hair, a single tear sliding down his cheek as the pain returned.

Grimmjow's heightened senses picked up on the sounds his shinigami was making, loving how the boy was still whimpering. His eyes widened as he felt the shudder of Ichigo's chest, momenterialy mistaking it for a shudder of pleasure until he heard Ichigo speak up.

'Please ... I c-can't - I can't take anymore. It hurts ... it _fucking_ hurts.'

With more control than he never thought he had, Grimmjow slowed his pace down to a halt. If you were to ask him how he did that, how such a feat was possible - you'd probably recieve a hit to the face - 'cause Grimmjow didn't have the slightest fucking clue. He gazed upon the once lustful look in Ichigo's eyes to see the pure unadulterated fear that the shinigami couldn't keep back. The glistening eyes spoke volumes to Grimmjow. Shifting his weight back onto his knees, Grimmjow brougt his hand up to Ichigo's face. He stroked the soft orange spikes and licked away the stray tear. Entirely unsure of what to say, he remained slient waiting for Ichigo to calm down.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and couldn't help but feel even more messed up than before. One second Grimmjow was going for gold with no signs of stopping, the next he's comforting him as he cried from the pain. He didn't know what to think anymore. With Grimmjow silently stroking his cheek, the atmosphere surrounding them shifted into the unreal, where it was okay for your enemy to comfort you with their cock up your ass.

'Oi, shinigami.'

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, though his vision was blurry from the tears. Grimmjow brushed them away with a huff of indignation and looked down onto his pet. Ichigo's chest was rising and falling at a normal pace, his body adjusting to the feel of Grimmjow insde him. He waited for Grimmjow to speak again, keeping his sobs to a minimum.

'I'm gonna finished what I started, whether you like it or not. But I ain't gonna screw you if you're blubbering at me like a little girl.' He rolled over onto his back, taking Ichigo with him. Ichigo jolted at the change, but was surprised to find the action didn't cause him immeanse pain. The new angle caused Grimmjow's cock to slide into him further, hitting something within him that made him see stars.

'Ahh, fuck!' He ground down, hoping to hit that spot again. Grimmjow smirked at this revelation.

'So you like that,eh, Ichi-pet?' He drew out, lifting Ichigo's hips and pulling him back down whilst simultaneously snapping his hips into that spot again.

'Yessss. Yes, Grimmjow-sama, fu~ck ...!' His sentance trailed off into incoherant babbling. Grimmjow wasted to time in raising Ichigo back up and repeating the motion, finding Ichigo's mewlings increasingly addictive.

Grimmjow increased the pace, finding the action easier as Ichigo began to lift himself up and down along Grimmjow's length. Breath coming out in pants once more as the spot within him was being hit repeatedly.

'Harder!'

Grimmjow frowned at the lack of title and decided to make Ichigo beg for it. Slowing his pace again, though this time not stopping, his nails bit into the fleash of Ichigo's hip.

'What was that, Ichi-pet? You want me to fuck you harder? Spear into you until you don't know your own name?'

Ichigo whimpered at the loss of friction, desperately trying to bring himself down on the cock imapling him, but Grimmjow was having none of it.

'Who owns you, Ichigo? Who is the only one who can fuck you?'

'You! Only you. Please ... let me - let me ...' Ichigo trailed off as the slow pace was becoming too much to bear. Desperation came flooding off of him, but Grimmjow wasn't going to relent in his torture just yet.

'Let you what, Ichi-pet? Say it.'

Ichigo went out of his mind with want, fighting against the hand that held him barely above motionlessness. Rational thought had gone out of the window, but now he wasn't sure if it was ever going to return.

'Please, let me come. Master Grimmjow-sama!'

Grimmjow's grin reappeared. 'Now that's more like it!'

The pace was erratic and before long Ichigo lost the ability to speak. Grimmjow flipped them back over, still pistoning into the hot body surrounding his member. He ran his hand down Ichigo's right leg and hooked the shinigami's knee onto his shoulder. Ichigo cried out wildly as the new angle let Grimmjow reach deeper inside off him, whilst still hitting his prostate every time.

Grimmjow felt the heated pressure built in his abdomen and drove into Ichigo harder again. Ichigo mewled with delight as he felt his own orgasm building.

'Fuck, nyah! F-Fuhuh ... Gr-Grimm-sam~a! Com-ming!' With that Ichigo came violently all over their stomachs, some reaching his own chin with the force. His spasming passage brought about Grimmjow's own orgasm, milking his cock dry as he rode out the sensation.

He pulled out of his Ichi-pet satisfied and elated, but when he went to comment to Ichigo he found the shinigami had passed out.

'Fuck, I'm good.'

He rolled off to the side, about to get up out of the bed when a hand grabbed at his. He turned to see Ichigo's eyes fluttering with the effort to stay open.

'Stay with me. Please?' He punctuated the sentance with a small mewl of delight when Grimmjow slipped back by his side. Grimmjow pulled the soiled sheets out from under them and wrapped his arm around the slim waist of his pet.

He sighed with fustration when he saw Ichigo had passed out for real that time and drew the smaller body towards him. Licking away Ichigo's come from the boy's chin he wondered why the hell he had granted the shinigami his company afterwards, before he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Finally more lemony goodness! It has been far too long for sense! Though this chapter has come out far later than I would have liked, I hope I made up for it in the lemon and length department. Thank you to all that have reviewed thus far, your support is gladly appreciated.

Please review and tell me what you think. Especially on the length. I don't know whether I'm dragging it out for too long or not, updates or chapter length.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Grimmichi

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours .

Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now, it's kind of annoying how we have to put these here when it is clearly a fan fiction, but sometimes you just have to bend to the rules. XD

Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs, cherryblossoms1987, :3, Tex, xTexyArkx, Vhendria, wickedhpnerd, RuByMoOn17, bottlecaps, uchihababe-chan, rappelezfille, bookworm51485, what the gaah, Deviously Ruined Rose. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!

_**Plus Chapter dedication to Silver-Serval. Whose review had me laughing for a~ges after I first read it! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Baring Your Colours

Part XII

* * *

_'Stay with me. Please?' He punctuated the sentance with a small mewl of delight when Grimmjow slipped back by his side. Grimmjow pulled the soiled sheets out from under them and wrapped his arm around the slim waist of his pet._

_He sighed with fustration when he saw Ichigo had passed out for real that time and drew the smaller body towards him. Licking away Ichigo's come from the boy's chin he wondered why the hell he had granted the shinigami his company afterwards, before he promptly fell asleep._

---

He didn't flinch at the large banging that came from the central doors. He hadn't been expecting a meek knock, not from this person anyway.

'You wanted to see me, sir?'

He hadn't been expecting any use of his name either, so things were, naturally, as they should be. He remained looking out onto his domain, letting the ever agitated Espada sizzle whilst he waited. It would be good for him to calm every so often, as his ragged temper managed to lose him several subordinates and a vast amount of Las Noches in the process. Only one remained, though he didn't care for what reason. It was not important what his Espada got up to during their days, just as long as it didn't disrupt his plans.

Still not turning around, Aizen addressed the ever foul-mouthed Espada, 'I would like you to go and find our honoured guest. We have much to discuss. You'll find him wandering the halls around your quarters, I believe.'

'Yep. Standing right outside your door, Nnoi-kun.' Came an overly cheerful voice from the shadows. As was accustomed, even Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada, found Ichimaru Gin to be creepy. Even more so than Aaroniero Arruruerie, and that was saying something. The way he smiled all the time in that almost vulpine way and the fact his eyes were always concealed in that disturbingly cheerful way.

But he was a man and he was powerful, so Nnoitra didn't have a problem. The thing that stuck out the most though, was that Gin didn't pity him one bit. If Nnoitra stepped out of line, Gin would be the first person there running him through with his zanpaktou.

'Sure, I'll get the kid and bring him here, sir.'

'Oh, and Nnoitra? Let the sleeping cats lie.'

Nnoitra grinned extra maniacally, catching the not-so-subtle double hint.

Whilst he found certain common traits in the Sexta and himself, they were in no way friends. So this presented a most welcome oppurtunity to show the blue bastard where he ranked around here.

It also helped that the berry in question looked fucking tasty and Nnoitra was craving the sweet juices that would come forth from his prize-to-be. Nnoitra knew how possessive Grimmjow was over his 'prey', so upstaging him and getting the kid to submit to a man like Nnoitra would tear him apart with rage. Nnoitra wasn't afraid of the challenge; he craved and lusted a battle of any kind. And if the berry-boy was going to get him one, then so be it.

---

The large black 5 on the equally large double doors had Ichigo racking his brains. He couldn't remember who the 5th Espada was, or if they had even been introduced to start with. He didn't know how, but he sensed that it wasn't Ulquiorra. The guy was creepy, but Ichigo definately knew he was of a higher rank than Grimmjow. Ichigo figured that the person one rank above Grimmjow would be enough to piss the bastard off.

Ichigo had left the, admittedly, sexy oaf in the bed an hour ago. Finding his way through the corridors had been difficult enough, then he was deciding which was the best way to procede from here.

Originally, his plan had been that if he waited in the area for long enough, he would have been dragged in to the main room by the 5th Espada or one of his Fraccion to see why the hell he had been lurking around the area. But on arrival he felt, with his majorly improved reiatsu sensing abilities, that there wasn't anyone there. Or anywhere around for that matter.

Although, he did have the feeling that he was being watched very intently since he had left Grimmjow's quarters. He hadn't minded at first, knowing that at some point someone would have to approach him to either drag him back or take him somewhere else. He had been hoping that Aizen was behind the eyes, watching his every move to have someone come and get him. He had carried on with no such luck.

Luck ...

Well he was most definately missing out in that life department. This whole messed up situation was just a run of bad luck. The main case, of course, was being here in the first place. Here, being Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. And, to his even worse bad luck, his plan to dig himself out of this rut involved him degrading himself further. Knowingly sending his body out to be brutally assaulted just so he could get further up the ladder.

God he sounded like a whore, whose only way to get a prommotion was by sleeping with the boss.

Ichigo blinked a few times. Had he really sunk so low that he relied on the sex drive of others to get him where he wanted to be? His thoughts flickered back to the night before with Grimmjow and he grimaced.

Before he could stop himself, he was crouched on the floor with his back against a wall. Barely upright and still barely clothed Ichigo's mind shut down as his body gave up. He hadn't realsied how dire his situation was until he had stood outside the 5th Espada's door with plans to rent out his body to get closer to Inoue.

_Inoue_ ... he thought with despair. How would he ever face such an innocent, untainted soul such as hers with such a used, defiled body like his own. He could never imagine her turning him away in disgust, but the pity ...

That he could not bear. To see her eyes fill with sadness and overwhelming pity as she looked upon his broken form. To see tears roll down her angel cheeks when she began to think that it was her fault that he had to go through such torment for her. Ichigo would never, _could_ never blame Inoue for this.

He refused to kick aside his own doubts about the matter. Inoue was so kind and so gentle, that the thought was unimaginable. Ichigo had seen with his own two eyes the pure unadultarated fear in her eyes as she was whisked off into the omnious black of the Gargantuan.

Nothing would deter him from him goal. He was stronger than this and he would make it through this.

Inoue ... so lost and scared. He would get her out of here! No matter what he had to do!

'Oh? Well for once the creepy bastard was talking some sense.'

Ichigo gulped as he noticed the heavy reiatsu flaring around him, cursing himself slightly for not noticing it before. He shot up from his position to look upon the figure before him.

He didn't know whether to sigh with relief or feel even more sickened with his plan. The 5th Espada, or what he presumed was said Hollow, was striding towards him a wide smile on his face. It looked oddly like Shinji's, but that was not important now. What was important was getting the whole thing over and done with so that he could move on.

'I'm Kurosaki Ichigo -'

'I know exactly who you are, short stuff.' Ichigo had to reign in the biting irratation at the name. He was most certainly not short! Though, as the man came closer to him, he was beginning to doubt his own words.

As the man came to a halt a few feet before him, Ichigo took in his appearance with mild horror. He wasn't unattractive, or scary for that matter. It was his sheer size that had Ichigo regretting his plan. He wasn't fat, not at all. In fact, he was impossibly thin for the amount of power his muscles contained.

And there were a lot of hard, toned muscles.

Ichigo, even at this distance, had to look up to look him in the face. He had assumed he was about Kenpachi's height, but guessed again when the man closed the gap between them further. Ichigo didn't doubt that this man would even tower of Kenpachi. Though it was strange to be thinking about Kenpachi now, as the man before him also had an eye patch. It was far larger and covered almost half of his face. His black hair came to his shoulders and his remaining eye was almost slitted.

'I was supposed to be taking ya to Aizen,' Ichigo lowered his head, to hide his annoyance, 'But I have _somethin'_ far more interesting that I'd like ta _do_ before that.'

Ichigo didn't like the leer he was getting from this man. He didn't have a doubt that this was the person he had been looking for, as a quick flick of the man's tongue had given him a peek at the man's rank. Number 5.

Ichigo grimaced slightly as he realised where this conversation was going and what he was about to say and do next. Ichigo fiddled with the clasp of his uniform jacket in what, he hoped, was a suggestive manner.

'Well, I can hardly keep you from such pressing matters.' Ichigo didn't dare look up at the Espada, for fear of sounding unconvincing. Yet, he couldn't resist seeing if his ploy was working and looked up at the man through orange bangs. He didn't know whether to be pleased or disgusted with the reaction.

Hungry. That's what Ichigo saw in the man's visible eye. A hunger that was focused on where Ichigo's were placed and lower. Hook, line and sinker.

'You bet ya can't. Name's Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada. Memorize it.'

Ichigo bowed, going along with this little act. Hating how he was getting thrilled at the thought of what Nnoitra's look implied. 'Yes, Nnoitra-sama.'

The back of his uniform was grabbed and Ichigo's feet left the ground as he was hoisted into the air with one of Nnoitra's arms. He said nothing as he was carried through the double doors to Nnoitra's quarters. They were almost identical to the ones he had left, though he assumed that the rooms were bigger. Both to accomodate Nnoitra's superior size and rank. _I bet that would get on Grimmjow's nerves_, Ichigo thought wryly before his was dumped onto the floor.

The long legs of the Quinta Espada strode past him and came to a halt in front of some white furniture. Nnoitra dropped down onto it, laying his arms across the back lounging into the soft cushion. Ichigo glanced up to see Nnoitra on the over-sized white couch staring straight back at him suggestively. Ichigo had landed, not so gracefully, on his hands and knees. His fall was cushioned slightly by the, surprisingly, soft ground. Looking at Nnoitra, you wouldn't think he was one for creature comforts.

'It's so they don't bitch about friction burns as I pound them into the floor.' Nnoitra said by way of explaination.

_Charming ... _

Deja vu anyone?

Ichigo decided that this was dragging out far too long for his liking. He just wanted to get in, do the deed and move on. He figured if he was treating this like a, for lack of a better word, mission then he would be able to distance himself from the act and keep his priorities straight. He had, he loathed to say, almost lost track of it the night before with Grimmjow ... and Grimmjow's body up against his as his mind went blank as he rode out - Fuck! On task, Ichigo! Stop thinking about Grimmjow and his hot - Fuck's sake!

'C'mere, berry-boy.'

Focusing on Nnoitra was the priority at the moment, Grimmjow and his cock could fuck off for the moment for all Ichigo cared - and hoped. He remained on his hands and knees, crawling over to Nnoitra in a manner he thought was seductive. Getting Nnoitra's cooperation on this was a vital part of the plan, his mission!

It had nothing to do with the shivers and tingling feeling he was getting across his skin as Nnoitra ate him with his visible eye ...

_What the hell was going on? Was he becoming some sort of sexual deviant all of a sudden? Shudder._

Nnoitra couldn't keep the wide grin of his face as Grimmjow's 'obediant' pet crawled over towards him, a very determined look on his face, a bit of doubt as well. But Nnoitra guessed that was fom lack of experience other than anything else. The kid oozed sex appeal, and it made it hotter knowing that the boy had no idea.

Well someone had to show him.

Ichigo arrived between Nnoitra's parted legs, a sultry look in his eyes as he awaited instruction. Nnoitra gave a pointed look at his own crotch, but after gaining no reaction from the boy he made his demands known.

'Suck me.'

Nnoitra saw the boy visibly flinch at the bluntness in his voice, but who gave a shit? It was the kid's job, he better get fuckin' used to it! He obviously hadn't been trained well enough.

Ichigo tried to reign in his reaction to the harsh words, blushing in realisation when he caught on to what Nnoitra had been doing. He took in a deep breath and got to work on the front of the Espada's hakama. The memories of the only tme he had done this before were very hazy and what he did remember churned his stomach as he thought of his stolen and destoryed innocence. The one remaining part of him that he had managed to salvage through the time he had known about Soul Reapers.

When Ichigo came into contact with Nnoitra's member, he couldn't hold back the gasp that rose to his lips. You could definately say that _everything_ was in proportion, and that was taking it lightly.

Nnoitra grinned even wider, 'Liking that are ya, berry? Can't wait to take it can ya?'

'N-No, Nnoitra-sama.' Ichigo couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth, it was as if he was on auto-pilot. The only thought computing was, the ever blunt question; _How the hell is that going to fit ... t-there?_

He feared for his back and most of all for his, still not completely healed, rectum. Nnoitra seemed to grasp this little tidbit from the look on Ichigo's face.

'It will fit, berry. You can be sure about that, now get to it!'

Ichigo pulled the white hakama down a few inches, revealing the dark curls at the base of the ever-growing erection Nnoitra proudly displayed. Ichigo lifted himself upright on his knees and leant over Nnoitra's lap. He took in another deep breath before starting the daunting task that was a blow-job on the largest member he had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon. He nibbled lightly on the skin exposed to him, taking the hand running through his hair as a sign to continue his ministrations.

Reaching into the white hakama, Ichigo pulled the leaking member, now fully erect, out of it's rapidly tightening confines. Letting it stand proudly in the air before him, Ichigo got to work. Licking a long line from base to tip, Ichigo pressed down on a large vein that trailed up the underside of Nnoitra's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, coating it with the precome that was already leaking out of the throbbing erection.

The hand in his hair was pushing at the back of his head, silently urging him to take the erection fully into his mouth. Ichigo glanced up to see Nnoitra's head lolling backwards in the pleasure he was experiencing.

_Well at least one of us is having fun, _he thought bitterly. Though he knew he just had to suck it up and just, well ...

Suck.

* * *

A/N Once again leaving it at a not-quite cliffhanger. We all know what's coming next, but will Ichigo get the chance?

XD Oh that was lame. Blame it on too much coffee and extreme tiredness.

Review please! Even if it's just to rant about how I shouldn'y make promises I can't keep!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing: GrimmIchi. My OTP.

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours .

Warnings: YAOI! Lemons! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did OMG *drool*. You get the picture.

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Part XIII**

* * *

_The hand in his hair was pushing at the back of his head, silently urging him to take the erection fully into his mouth. Ichigo glanced up to see Nnoitra's head lolling backwards in the pleasure he was experiencing._

_Well at least one of us is having fun, he thought bitterly. Though he knew he just had to suck it up and just, well ..._

_**Suck.**_

* * *

When did he ever really get to catch a break? It was like a never ending reel of torment barging its way through just to put him through that little bit more agony. Garunteed, this lastest episode wouldn't end until Nnoitra said it would. Considering the look in that beady eye of his, Ichigo wasn't going to leave the room until Nnoitra was fully satisfied, and the way it was going that was going to take a long time.

When Grimmjow had decided to force himself upon Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo had been drifting far too far into the realms of the unconcious to even fight against the plundering organ assaulting his mouth. Now, however, was entirely different situation. He was conscious and entirely awate what was going on so his gag reflex had reared it's ugly head, stopping him from taking in even half of Nnoitra's pulsing erection beofre the urge to throw up came about.

He tried his hardest to make some progress and he could see Nnoitra getting annoyed, even through his hazy satisfaction, dwindling as it was.

'What the fuck, Berry? That all ya got?' He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and bucked his way another inch deeper. Ichigo's eyes widened as the head hit the back of his throat, though still managing to suck on the appendage. He thanked whatever higher being that was looking down on him with enough pity, for making Nnoitra's cock - even though it was the longest he had even had the misfortune to lay eyes upon - so wasn't as thick as Grimmjow's. So what he couldn't take in, he had room to tease with his tongue instead.

In his pursuits to distract the Quinta Espada, he accidentally scraped his teeth along Nnoitra's cock. The hand tightened painfully in his head and he stopped instantly, fearing the worst.

'What the fuck're you stoppin' for? I ain't cummed in that pretty little mouth of yers yet. Suck, and use yer teeth.'

Ichigo started up again, dragging his teeth lightly from as far down as he could reach all the way to the head, steadily increasing the pressure. He tongued the slit of Nnoitra's cock, gasping as his head was being pushed back down by long fingers. Ichigo couldn't believe it, but he was getting turned on by this, the fingers in his hair that is.

May be he was becoming a masochist?

_**That ain't exactly important at the moment, King!**_

_Well, I haven't heard from you in awhile._

**_Again, not important. I didn't lend you my powers just so you could go and get yourself fucked by another Arrancar!_**

_It's all part of the plan, Shiro._

Shiro went quiet, though Ichigo could still hear the faint grumblings of '_Stupid, King with his stupid plans_'

Under his tongue, Ichigo could feel the pressure building in Nnoitra's cock. He increased the strength of his suction and teeth, bracing himself for the onslaught that was ejaculation. Not that he would know what coming in someone else's mouth felt like though.

Nnoitra smirked as the kid started to get into it, loving it as Nnoitra tightened his grip in the surprisingly soft orange spikes. He could really get used to this, and all it would take would be a quick, painful bite on the kid's body...

Nnoitra came hard into Ichigo's mouth, filling it with his seed. Ichigo swallowed and grimaced at the taste, trying to hold back the disgust he felt as it slid down his throat. Nnoitra looked pleased at his expression for some reason, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. The hand left the back of his head and travelled down his body, pulling him upwards. It was then that Nnoitra, and Ichigo, noticed the slight bulge in Ichigo's trousers.

Ichigo looked away in embarressment. He hadn't wanted to wear the damned things, but they had been the only thing he could find that were half way decent. He flushed at some of the things he had found in Grimmjow's room, that were obviously meant for him. The bottoms in question were skin-tight, almost like skinny jeans, on top he just wore the long version of Grimmjow's jacket from before. The gothic 6 still emblazoned across his back, an odd nostalgia to it that he did quite like. It felt like a barrier of sorts; trying to cage him and hold him back.

So he took it off. Nnoitra's eye lit up at that, but when he caught sight of the number on the back his grin became impossibly wide.

'Denouncing ownership are ya, shinigami?'

Ichigo looked to Nnoitra and asked himself that question again. Was he really moving on from Grimmjow? More importantly ... why did he care? The bastard only ever thought of himself and was impossible to get along with.

But why did he feel like he was doing the wrong thing? It almost felt like he was betraying him. But that was completely ridiculous!

He hated Grimmjow and his idiot 'ownership' fetish. So this should be easy enough, he needed to do this to save Inoue. That's right, think of Inoue and how this is going to help her. he had to get her out of there.

_**Sure ... that's the reason you want to stay with the Espada with the big cock. Tch.**_

_Not helping, Shiro!_

**_Only saying the truth, King. Anyway, it'll only work if this guy claims ya or whatever. I won't accept him either way._**

_What's that got to do with anything?_

_**Everything!**_

Before Ichigo could yell abuse at his Inner Hollow, Nnoitra gripped his hips tightly, drawing his attention. He looked to Nnoitra and saw the very hungry look on his face, practically eating him with his eyes.

'I can see why Grimm was so possessive of ya. Makes me want ta take ya for myself. Would ya like that, berry?'

Ichigo gulped slightly, bowing his head a little so he was looking at Nnoitra through his eye lashes.

'Only if you want me, Nnoitra-sama.'

Nnoitra rose to him full height before him, hands moving to Ichigo's shoulders. He walked them backwards 'til Ichigo hit something. Nnoitra spun Ichigo around and moved his arms to brace against a wall. He ran his fingers over every curve, barely brushing over Ichigo's erection and leant to whisper in his ear.

'You bet, berry.'

Suddenly the door crashed open and Nnoitra spun to see what the hell it was, keeping Ichigo's front pressed against the wall.

'What the fuck're you doing here?'

Grimmjow finally woke up when the feeling that something wasn't right was too large to ignore any longer. True enough, the second he opened his eyes the feeling was justified in a way he hadn't thought possible.

Ichigo was no where in sight.

The room was small and only had two doors; one for the en suite and the other the exit. A quick reiatsu search confirmed that Ichigo was not in the immediate area and common sense did the rest ...

**Ichigo had been petnapped!**

... or not. * _Author sweatdrops _*

There was no way that Ichigo would have left after being done by him last night. It was unthinkable! After all he had been moaning so deliciously. Grimmjow could feel himself getting hard again, but brushed it aside to search for Ichigo. Judging by the heat on the mattress, Ichigo had been gone for some time. Two hours at the least. Grimmjow's new room was on the otherside of Las Noches compared to his old one, and with the corridors being so confusing he doubted that Ichigo had gotten very far.

He opened his Pesquisa further to cover almost the entirety of Las Noches. It was very faint, but he could feel Ichigo over the other side of the castle; near his old room in fact. He checked around the small room and saw that Ichigo's uniform was gone, glad that Ichigo was at least covered up.

He left the room in a hurry, heading straight for his old room. Not caring in the slightest that it was now being occupied by that little son-of-a-bitch Luppi. As long as he had Ichigo, then it didn't matter where he stayed. Ichigo and his hot little body that just felt so right in his arms while he was buried balls deep within him. The way he had said his name could drive him insane if it was said enough, especially in the tone that was just begging to be screwed.

He hated how sentimental he was becoming. As if he wanted Ichigo for more that just being an easy accses glory hole. Grimmjow couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he was almost jealous of Ichigo's clothes. How they clung on to every part of him all at once, a feat that Grimmjow knew was physically impossible for anyone with **two arms** to accomplish.

Then again, Arrancar had freaky shit when they were in their released forms. I mean, he himself grew a tail. It wasn't unwelcome; it brought back the memories of why he wanted to get stronger and what he put himself through to try and achieve that goal.

He was sonido'ing through the maze of corridors when he felt a large burst of reiatsu coming from somewhere near his destination. It was fluctuating quite a bit and it was ... Nnoitra's? What stupid little worm had crossed him now? Honestly, Nnoitra had a far worse temper than Grimmjow could ever have, and at least he had some honour. Nnoitra would kill any sorry sucker who looked at him the wrong way. He'd chop them up and dance in their blood pools if he was in that sort of mood.

But then he caught on to Ichigo's signal and they were very close together. Grimmjow didn't know whether to be worried about what condition Ichigo was in, or to be going mental because Nnoitra dared to touch what was his. If there was a problem, then he would punish Ichi-pet himself, god damnit!

He was so wrapped up in his increasing anger that the he didn't register the hand on his shoulder until it was buried in a wall. His shoulder that is, along with the rest of his body. Of all the god damned times he wanted to fight with Ulquiorra, now was the time the stoic bastard decides to initiate it?

'Where are you going, trash? You were not instructed to leave your room.'

And he even has the gall to order him around like some average nobody? Grimmjow couldn't stand others looking down on him, even with one arm ...

'Don't even think about it, Grimmjow. You never have had and never will have the strength to defeat me. It's futile to think you can so with one arm.'

'Well that's all I would need, Ulquiorra. But for once, I don't want to fight you, I have business elsewhere.' He made to walk off in the direction of Ichigo's steadily rising reiatsu. He had the awful feeling that something wasn't quite right.

'If you're wondering about Ichigo-san, I have heard from passing trash that Nnoitra is having fun with him at the moment. Plus, Aizen-sama wishes to see him.'

If anything, Ulquiorra's words got him even angrier and more anxious to find Ichigo. What the hell was that sick fuck Nnoitra doing with his Ichi-pet? He had a few ideas, but he didn't like the thought of any of them. The image of Nnoitra's long bony fingers running down taut tanned muscle as Ichigo arched his back, moaning wantonly. Making the noises that were only designed to grace his ears. Ichigo panting as Nnoitra's hands got closer and closer to his crotch -

FUCK! He couldn't take it anymore! He kicked the entire door down when he reached the big black five, his racing mind blocking out the trash as he searched for Ichigo.

'What the fuck're you doing here?'

'Oh, my, deja vu.'

'Where the fuck is Ichigo, Szyael? What the fuck has Nnoitra done to him?

* * *

A/N; O.o That's all I can say.

Please review! I thought the update was rather remarkable. May be not the chapter, but the speed of it. I'm really not sure if it flowed that well ... when I read it over at a later time and see it does, then I'll go back and edit.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: GrimmIchi

Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours .

Warnings: YAOI! LEMONS! BxB! Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now, it's kind of annoying how we have to put these here when it is clearly a fan fiction, but sometimes you just have to bend to the rules. XD

Thank you Corner: BonneNuit, MuffinzRBeast24, mietharules, TealEyedBeing, Nosferatu523, birchleaf66, Black Storm Van Pendragon, PyroD, FlyinGShadoW1314, Cappington, slyswn28, glasskimono, XaniusLuna, icydeath, -silvertongue, missigirl, Nairija, Beautiful Feather, LoveOfMyLifeIs, cherryblossoms1987, :3, Tex, xTexyArkx, Vhendria, wickedhpnerd, RuByMoOn17, bottlecaps, uchihababe-chan, rappelezfille, bookworm51485, what the gaah, Deviously Ruined Rose. And all those who favourited and put on your alert lists! Thank you, again!

* * *

Baring Your Colours

Part XIV

* * *

'What the fuck're you doing here?'

It was in fact an interesting turn of events, one that he had ultimately foreseen. But nonetheless, it was always amusing to see the pawns of a plan do exactly as you had predicted. He loved seeing how, if you knew a person's base traits, you could predetermine their entire course of action after a single small event had taken place.

You could tell whether they would be sad, pleased, angry or indifferent without even being in the same room as them. Grimmjow, being as terribly easy to read as he was, was angry. The little run in with Ulquiorra hadn't been an entirely canon occurance, but it served its purpose rather fittingly. The only part of it was difficult to judge was the cause itself.

Ulquiorra was one piece that generally did as it pleased, as Szyael could never truly pinpoint what the ever stoic being was thinking. He generally did as he was told, had an unhealthy obsession with following Aizen-sama's rules and thought very little of those beneath him. A fact that Szyael wasn't all too pleased with, but he would let it slide for the moment. His current hobby was standing before him looking, typically, like he wished to decapitate him. Which was never part of a well thought out plan.

'Oh, my, deja vu.'

The reactions to his words were always an interesting field of research for him. How just the tiniest phrase or alteration in tone could spark such a violent reaction from someone. Esecially the Sexta Espada.

'Where the fuck is Ichigo, Szyael? What the fuck has Nnoitra done to him?'

For a brute, Grimmjow's perceptiveness always managed to surprise him; not enough to catch him off guard, but enough to perk his interest.

'Ah, yes. I did happen to walk in at an unfortunate time. I was hoping to consult Nnoitra about his increase in spiritual pressure recently. You know how little things like that can attract certain people's attention during this season.' Szyael was very aware of the fustration he was stirring with in Grimmjow. It never ceased to amuse him how small cryptic clues were the best way to get someone riled up. Also, it distracted Grimmjow's anger away from him when it came down to the boiling point. Details were the most important part of any well thought out plan.

'This season? Stop talking in fuckin' riddles, Szyael! Where the hell is Ichigo!'

'Why, that is exactly what I am talking about, Grimmjow. You just need to pay more attention.'

Grimmjow resisted the urge to go an attack the pink-haired bastard. Knowing Szyael, he was armed with a range of weird things that would only slow him down in the process of finding Ichigo. He had experienced first hand the horrors that Szyael kept about his person. Grimmjow thought of what Szyael was actually saying for a moment. Season? They didn't have seasons in Hueco Mundo, it was the bleak dusty place it always had been. But something told him that Szyael wasn't talking about the weather, he had mentioned Ichigo so did that mean ... fuck!

Syzael watched as he could see the cogs turning in Grimmjow's head, pondering what the scientist had actually said. Grimmjow went from confused to a sudden look of dread.

'Mating season!' Bingo.

'Indeed, Grimmjow. The dominant males are all flashing their spiritual pressure and flaring their feathers, as it were. Only the males of highest reiatsu get the best mates.'

Judging by the look of horror making itself known on Grimmjow's face, he had caught on to where this conversation was heading to. Nevertheless, Szyael took sick pleasure in driving the wedge further into the crack of Grimmjow's clear thought.

'Ichigo looked very pleased with his choice, I must say. If he left you, I most certainly stood no chance, considering ...'

'Who the hell said he left me? I own him Szyael.' Grimmjow's voice had become a deep growl. Syzael merely picked up the abandoned piece of clothing by the side of his feet, brandishing it before Grimmjow like a flag.

'I believe this belongs to you.'

Grimmjow took a second to clock on to what he was talking about when it hit him. 'That's Ichigo's. What has that got to do with what we're talking about?'

Szyael sighed. 'It was discarded on the floor whilst your 'Ichi-pet' was being pinned to a wall by Nnoitra. I do recall he was not fighting it either. In fact, it looked like he was having fun.'

Grimmjow flew towards the Octova Espada, previous thoughts abandoned. Halting violently when Szyael held up a rather large needle.

'This is filled with the hormones all submissives ooze during mating season. One step closer and you are going to have to fend off the likes of Nnoitra yourself.'

Grimmjow recoiled slightly. He hated showing weakness, but there was no way in hell was he going to bow down and let the stick insect go anywhere near him.

'I see you've seen the error of your ways.' He said witha sly grin, loving the instantaneous reaction he recieved. 'My job was to make Nnoitra complete his; and return Ichigo to Aizen-sama. Nnoitra had gotten distracted along the way, the means you can only imagine. He grumbled, but eventually went on his way, while I stayed here to wait for you. They are on their way to the main throne room.'

With that, Grimmjow was off like a shot. Leaving the Octova Espada to think of what had occured moments before Grimmjow's arrival. Ironically, it began exactly the same way.

_'What the fuck're you doing here?'_

_'My, my, Nnoitra. Is that any way to treat a dear friend who's visiting?' He spoke softly. A pissed off Nnoitra was something he had to deal with on a semi-regular basis, he knew how far he could push before things got out of hand. Naturally, it did not take a lot to have the Quinta Espada rip your head clear from your neck._

_'Can't you see I'm fucking.'_

_'Busy?' Szyael blinked at the shrewdness._

_'No, Ichigo. See?' He stepped back a pace to reveal a panting and flushed Ichigo. Who didn't look entirely sure whether the pause in action was a good or bad thing._

_'Nnoitra-sama?' He questioned, his voice barely heard due to the harsh panting that came from stimulation. The boy had cocked his head to the side, paying no heed to Szyael's apparation in the room. Syzael sighed, _Oh to be as lost in the moment ...

_'It's nothing, berry. Szyael was just leaving.' He sent a meaningful glare in said Espada's direction, not dulled at all by the lack of an eye. If anything it made it more intimidating, as an outsider wouldn't know what Nnoitra was hiding under his eye patch._

_'I'm afraid that Aizen-sama is becoming impatient Nnoitra. He expected you back half an hour ago, he is not best pleased.'_

_Neither did Nnoitra at this statement. Ichigo was either too dazed or indifferent to take the information in. 'Shit, well we'll get back to this after. Ichigo, move it.'_

_Ichigo went to pick up his jacket that he had dropped earlier, when a hand on his upper arm veered him away. 'No time, shinigami. If Aizne's got bitchy over there running errands, he's gonna be pretty pissed.'_

It had been a rather short encounter and soon enough Grimmjow had turned up demanding his information on Ichigo's location. He wished that he could watch the finale to the little perfromace, but sadly he had not been given invitation to watch it.

Perhaps he could talk Gin-sama into letting him watch it play out in the surveilance room. Not that he didn't have an entire system of his own, but was limited to his quarters, labs and main corridors. He had not been given permission to place probes within main function rooms like the Hogyoku Chamber and whatnot. Visiting Gin-sama sounded like a good idea actually. He might be able to pick his brain and find out his traits for future referance.

He sauntered out of the broken doors, leaving the 6 emblazoned jacket discarded once more upon the ground.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why but I love writing Szyael. His character just comes really natually to me. I don't know whether I should be worried or not O.o? A short chapter but it's a transition more than anything else.

Please review and I shall bear more lemons!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sport, save martial arts, of course. He is about to know the true meaning of 'supporting your colours'.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Foul Language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach, it most unfortunately belongs to the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, but if I did OMG *drool*. You get the picture. Or at least I hope you do by now. XD **

**AN: Big thank you to all who have stuck with me so far, bless you all! With the last chapter this is the first story that has had over 10,000 views and 100 reviews! Yay me! XD **

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XV**

Ichigo yelped indignantly when a hand collided with his ass for what seemed like the fiftieth time. As much as he wanted to kick out at his captor, he knew he'd only be wasting his energy. Plus, he'd already tried and it would hurt like a bitch afterwards. His foot and his ass that is.

Ichigo didn't know what was worse. His throbbing foot after he had tried to get out of Nnoitra's grasp or the humiliation of being slapped on his ass repeatedly in front of anyone who passed them. Which thankfully wasn't a lot or Ichigo feared he wouldn't be able to sit right for hours. He sighed and let his arms drop in defeat. He couldn't see where they were going and even if he could he wouldn't have been able to tell one endless corridor from the next.

Nnoitra jerked Ichigo up on his shoulder, finding any noise coming from Ichigo to be highly amusing, and in some cases a huge turn on.

'Where are we going again?' Came Ichigo's bored voice from behind him. Nnoitra squeezed a firm cheek and laughed at the yelp it produced.

'Aizen wants ta see ya.'

Another sigh. 'Right.'

A few moments later. 'Do you know why, Nnoitra-sama?'

'Nah. Szyael didn't say.' Ichigo huffed in response and brought his arms up to rest his head on his hands.

'Nnoitra-sama, I can walk there you know. I won't run off.' _Partly because I don't know where I'd go to or how I would get there ..._

Nnoitra stopped for a second, thinking it over. He slid Ichigo down his front so they were face to face, drawing Ichigo's legs around his waist. Ichigo was less than pleased about this but did so anyway, simultaneously grabbing on to Nnoitra's shoulders for support. He needed Nnoitra as part of his ultimate - sort of - plan.

Nnoitra continued to stare at him, his grip on Ichigo's ass was unmoving. He pondered the firm globes in his hands and how good they would look parted for his cock to fuck the berry's tight body. As much as he wanted to just forget about Aizen and screw Ichigo into the nearest wall, he also didn't want to die before getting the chance at seeing Ichigo completely spread out beneath him.

'Can't chance it, berry.' He started walking again and Ichigo clung on tighter to avoid slipping down Nnoitra's lean body. 'Aizen wants ya there quick fer somethin'. I think it's about that chick that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow brought 'ere.'

_Inoue? How do I get this lanky bastard to get a move on? Easy ..._

'Nnoitra-sama?' He started quietly.

Nnoitra looked down at him in question but didn't say anything.

'How long do you think the meeting will take, _Nnoitra-sama?'_ He twirled a lock of Nnoitra's hair around his fingers, biting his lower lip.

'However long Aizen wants it.' The small tongue darting out between those sweet pink lips brought back the feeling of them on his cock.

'Oh. I was just wondering how long I'd have to wait until I get to feel _all _of Nnoitra-sama.'

That almost did it. If they hadn't been within sight of the Throne Room door, Nnoitra would have taken the shinigami up against the wall. He picked up his pace, hoping to get Ichigo to Aizen before his lost control of himself. He didn't want to imagine the amount of pain he'd have to go through to cover for the broken walls and/or people. Which was an absurd thought for him. Since when had he cared about what Aizen thought of him?

Oh, yeah. When Ichigo started being a sex minx and began grinding up against him ...

He barged through the double doors unannounced and placed Ichigo to the ground whilst they were in the shadows. And just in time too; Aizen looked way beyond pissed-off.

'Nice of you to finally join us, Nnoitra. Ichigo.' He held out a hand from where he sat at the other end of the room. Nnoitra pushed at Ichigo's lower back and stayed barely half a step behind him. No one was separating them now after Ichigo's little display.

Once again, Ichigo found himself wishing that the distance between him and Aizen would never end. Unfortunately, other people were involved besides him now. _Like Inoue._

Silently thankful for the hand on his back that kept him moving, Ichigo steeled himself for whatever Aizen had to say to him. He prayed that the man was only angry at Nnoitra for bringing him back late or whatever.

'Ichigo.'

'Aizen-sama.' Ichigo was finally within reaching distance and held out his hand for Aizen, who took it and pulled him closer. Ichigo was about to step forward, but the hand on his lower back had now circled his waist and didn't seem like it wanted to moved. Ichigo looked up to Nnoitra to see him frowning at the turn of events.

What was it with these damned Arrancars and the being clingy thing? Like they thought he was about to vanish into thin air if they let go for a second. Were all guys this desperate, or was it just an Arrancar thing? If so no wonder women complained about them all the time. It was getting annoying very quickly, though it would be idiotic to voice that opinion in front of Aizen who had that weird look in his that just screamed that he wanted to do exactly the same.

Ichigo also saw past the regular smile to see how royally pissed off Aizen was, his focus centred on the arm that had started Ichigo's mini-rant. Ichigo knew if he didn't do anything, his plan to use Nnoitra would end here. Leaving him to struggle to find another plan to get Inoue out of here.

'Nnoitra-sama, I have to talk to Aizen-sama about something very important. Could you let go, please? The arm didn't budge. Ichigo sighed in frustration. 'Please, Nnoitra-sama. How can I keep my promise if I haven't talked to Aizen-sama first?'

Typically, the mention of the unspoken promise for sex hit Nnoitra hard. Quite literally. The arm slipped from his waist as Nnoitra kept in contact with Ichigo's body as long as possible. He even went as far as to linger on Ichigo's ass and pinch a firm cheek.

Luckily Ichigo kept himself in check. Perhaps this meeting really was doomed from the start?

'Nnoitra, you fucking bastard! Where is Ichigo? What the fuck have you done with Ichigo?'

_Grimmjow_. Not that Ichigo had been expecting anyone else to come rampaging in on a delicate enough situation as it was. Consideration and tact were two words that probably would never grace the Sexta's vocabulary.

Ichigo stepped towards Aizen and, with great displeasure, bowed slightly. 'Forgive me, Aizen-sama, for the disruption caused because of me. Would it be possible to talk about my conditions without further interruptions?'

If he was being totally honest, Ichigo couldn't think of anything he wanted less than to be alone in a room with the man who was currently running his life. He hated to admit it, but he knew Aizen was in control of everything that went on in Las Noches, and wouldn't surprise Ichigo if Aizen already knew his plan and was, in fact, using it against him in some way, shape or form.

Because that's just the beauty of his existence. He was never in control, or if you warped it, he never had to make any decisions for himself. As everyone else seemed to want to do that for him, just so they could satisfy their own needs. What was it going to take to feel like he was to one calling the shots? Like he was choosing exactly what he wanted for a change, not having to use underhand tactics to achieve something that initially appeared so easy to accomplish.

Aizen stood from his throne and coaxed Ichigo towards his form. Ichigo cocked his head slightly in confusion when Aizen didn't lead him away from the room. Aizen's hand cupped his jaw and the other pressed on Ichigo's back between his shoulder blades, pulling the boy's body flush against his own.

'Close your eyes Ichigo,' He said whilst caressing Ichigo's cheek with his thumb softly. With each stroke Ichigo's urge to fight out of the man's hold was steadily being replaced by the fight to keep his eyes open.

_Shit! This isn't the time to be falling asleep!_

'What are you doing to my Ichigo? Let him go!'

_Grimmjow? Is that him?_

Aizen had seen how limp the boy's body was becoming in his arms, and had slackened the hold on Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo used this to his advantage to loll his head inconspicuously to the side. Still fighting the increasing weight on his eyes, Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow rushing closer.

He looked out of breath and angry. Nnoitra looked just as pissed off, but … were they shrinking? No … they were just crouching. Like they couldn't keep their bodies upright any longer.

Yet Grimmjow still came closer, crawling along the floor. A foot on his back halted him. Ichigo couldn't raise his head to see, but … urgh.

_Was I really this tired? Why can't I keep my eyes open? W-Wait! I'm being lifted?_

A hand beneath Ichigo's knees was hoisting him gently in the air, a hand coming back up to the side of his head to press it against a hard chest. A faint buzzing entered his ears and a vibrating against his head ran through his body. Was Aizen saying something?

Ichigo looked out of the corner of his eye. Grimmjow? Was he reaching out to someone? Ichigo focused in on Grimmjow's face, he looked so … so …. angry? No, it wasn't that. Disappointed, maybe? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. And it stabbed at Ichigo's conscience.

_Why? Why did it hurt him to see Grimmjow look so desperate? _

Ichigo found him self listening to Aizen and closing his eyes to the room. Suddenly very eager to block it all out. Cover up what was happening to Grimmjow and the look in his eyes.

Ichigo moved a hand an clasped on to the opening of Aizen's white clothes, silently urging the man to take him away. Away from the confusing feelings that kept creeping up on him and slapping him in the face whenever Ichigo looked at Grimmjow.

Whether Aizen got the message or not, there were more vibrations against his head and the steady rocking of movement. Feeling Grimmjow's reiatsu becoming fainter Ichigo finally closed his mind off to everything around him. Slipping into whatever land would take him first. He had no preference in particular. Just the inane wish to be alone and in a place where he wouldn't be disturbed by beings that were once non-existent and just a crazy jumped up dream one might have after to many sweets on Halloween.

He would give anything to be ignorant to their existence once more. No matter how much of a hold they were starting to have on his heart.

* * *

AN: Ah, I wanted to add on a second part to this but decided against it. Instead I'm posting it as the next chapter and continuing on as I first pla~nned!

Again, I'd like to ask for feedback. About anything, I'm not really fussy. I know it's taking a while to get the chapter out but please bear with me as I do know where I'm going with this. It's just finding the time to type up the chapters, after the struggle that is getting out of my mind into something legible.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. This is the second part of my update, the last chapter but more from Grimmjow's POV.**

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XVI**

Grimmjow didn't waste a second longer in the room with Szyael, wanting nothing more than to see Ichigo again. Nnoitra ... the fucker! What had he done to his Ichi-pet? How dare he defile Ichigo's beautiful body with his bony fingers! And if that bastard put his cock anywhere near Ichigo, Grimmjow was gonna -

The image of Ichigo arching his back and throwing his head back as Nnoitra entered his tight body a little too roughly assaulted his brain, of Nnoitra running his long bony fingers over the skin of Ichigo's hips. If he was so completely furious he would be so hard right now. He wanted Ichigo so badly. He wanted the shinigami to be by his side and no one else's.

To be able to monopolise his time, use every waking hour to feel his body without question. Which he would do anyway, but to have Ichigo willing, wanting it even.

Grimmjow shook his head violently and picked up his pace as he ran to the throne room. Inwardly kicking himself at how soft he was getting. It wasn't like he felt anything other than the pure need to dominate what was rightfully his, over and over again until the boy was unable to stand.

Grimmjow knew that the boy was a lot more obvious than he intended to let on. Grimmjow had seen, and fuck he'd even felt, just how much Ichigo had wanted last night to happen. No matter how much the kid wanted to deny it, even a dumbass shinigami like Ichigo couldn't ignore his baser needs and instincts.

'Cause that's all shinigami really are. They're Hollows with their fancy emotions and traditions crap that holds them back from really ... _being. _They lived by rules and regulations that stopped them from giving in to the things that they really wanted. Like battle and sex. They always had to _think_ about it. As if _thinking_ they could resist it was actually going to work.

That's why Ichigo lost every time. You'd think someone with a Hollow in their brain would be more intuitive to things like that. Then again, you'd think someone who had been marked by an Arrancar wouldn't be able to run off and do whatever the hell they liked.

That was what was really at the heart of Grimmjow's problem. Why was Ichi still acting out on him? How was that possible? It was unthinkable that Ichigo could leave the room, let alone the bed, without Grimmjow's strict permission. It was something that Grimmjow would have to figure out for himself, as there was nothing more humiliating than someone questioning his abilities to break in his Ichi-pet.

These were the thoughts that riled up his anger and frustration the closer he got to the throne room. He charged through the door with 'guns blazing' and yelling at the top of his lungs, 'Nnoitra you fucking bastard! Where is Ichigo? What the fuck have you done with Ichigo?' Just as Aizen was clawing Ichigo into his body, and Ichigo was going willingly. Hell, he even pushed Nnoitra away only to be pulled into Aizen's arms that only spelled death and destruction to anything the kid could ever hope to obtain.

Grimmjow didn't know what was worse; Ichigo being manhandled by Nnoitra or Aizen holding him as gently as a lover protecting their precious fallen mate. It should be him there! Taking Ichigo and not letting anyone else have him. He watched in horror as Ichigo melted into Aizen, looking almost dream-like and calm.

It hurt. It hurt to see Ichigo acting so lovingly towards anyone that wasn't him. His Ichigo, his beautiful Ichigo. He started forward again, every step he took gave him a clearer image of Ichigo, his Ichi-pet getting closer to Aizen's body. His soul dropped as Ichigo slumped in Aizen's arms, his orange haired head slumping to the side slightly. Grimmjow had almost lost all hope until he caught sight of Ichigo's blazing brown eye fluttering in attempt to stay open. He'd seen him! Ichigo had seen Grimmjow!

'What are you doing to my Ichigo? Let him go!'

Aizen didn't like that, he must have caught Ichigo looking at anyone other than himself. Suddenly, the oppressive feeling of Aizen's reiatsu was upon him, and by the looks of it it had caught Nnoitra as well. He fought it to no avail. Crouching to the ground as the pressure built he saw Aizen picking Ichigo up as if to carry him away. Grimmjow struggled to get closer, to call out to his Ichi-pet once more. A foot on his back halted him straight away.

_Tousen!_

That bastard had always had it in for him!

He clawed out for Ichigo, relentlessly trying to get him. There was no such thing as impossible! He had to get to Ichigo, to take him back and never let him go again. The foot on his back was only an obstacle, it was like a trial that he had to pass in order to prove to Ichigo that he was dominant. That only he, Grimmjow, could possibly be Ichigo's mate; his Alpha.

Ichigo was now completely in Aizen's grasp, being carried bridal style. Grimmjow couldn't seen Ichigo's beautiful face and it scared him. Why wouldn't Ichigo look for him, that's what a scared submissive did right? Look to their Alpha for protection and safety?

Grimmjow barely glanced at Nnoitra and his temper rose again. Nnoitra, the bastard, was grinning. Not the sort of 'I like the drama' grin, the kind that means that he was pleased about something. He was talking to Aizen, Grimmjow couldn't hear over the buzzing in his ears from Aizen's reiatsu.

Whatever they were saying, Aizen had that evil omniscient smile on his face that promised that someone was going to get screwed over. And Grimmjow had the sinking feeling that sucker was none other than him.

Grimmjow focused his eyes on Ichigo, who was still moving slightly. A small almost dainty hand reached up to grasp on to Aizen's jacket edge. /_Was Ichi hurt? What had that fucker Nnoitra done to him?_/ To his Ichi-pet who looked so small in Aizen's arms.

Grimmjow kept reaching out desperately to his Ichigo, as if Ichigo would run into his arms by his sheer will power alone.

'Szyael, you know what to do.'

Grimmjow just caught what Aizen was saying, but his attention was still focused on Ichigo, willing the boy to look at him. Just once.

Pain burst through his head as he was struck from behind. /_Tousen the bastard!_/

He looked to Ichigo one last time before his vision went. His pseudo-heart breaking at the tear in Ichigo's eye.

---

Frankly, Ichigo was getting sick of waking up in places he didn't recognise. It seemed every single time he closed his eyes he woke up in a different bed. God, that sounded whorish.

It was easy to guess who's room it was this time though. For one thing there was colour in this room. Aizen. Ichigo shifted from the mass of silken pillows to sit up, wiping the sleep from his eyes thoroughly. He couldn't sense anyone around, and relaxed slightly.

On further reflection that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do in this situation, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. He was so utterly … _exhausted,_ that he couldn't bring himself to reign his emotions in much longer. His body ached and strained even as he just sat there and breathed. The thought of doing anything else was almost painful.

He had thought that by training to become stronger and getting Shiro under control would have helped him. Make this whole thing seem easier. But who was he kidding? The stronger he got, the more shit that he had to deal with. Being special sucks.

'Ah, so you have come across one of life's greatest flaws.' Ichigo didn't have the energy to be surprised that Aizen had read his thoughts. 'I admit, you found it far quicker than I did myself, Ichigo-kun.'

Ichigo brought his knees to his chest, wincing at the small spike of pain from his lower back. Resting his arms on top of his knees as he hung his head in his lap. He gave off the vibe of one defeated, he knew this yet he didn't care.

Ichigo didn't even look up as he felt the bed dip beside him, didn't flinch as a large hand was placed atop of his crossed arms. The touch was firm and invading, yet perverse in its way of mock-comfort. Ichigo didn't know what to expect from Aizen, from anyone, any more. It was useless to make plans or to assume that any of the people surrounding him were going to act the way Ichigo thought they were going to. He had been proved right on some things, but obviously not all.

The way that Nnoitra, and Grimmjow alike, reacted to his displays of submission was right on. But he didn't think that Grimmjow was going to fight _that_ much to get him back. Ichigo had been under Aizen's spiritual pressure before and knew how heavy it was, yet Grimmjow still fought against that and managed to crawl a few metres forward before he was pinned to the ground.

Aizen seemed to pick and choose what demeanour he was going to put on and swapped it regularly to keep people guessing as to what it was he was actually thinking. It wasn't even some thing as obvious as a personality change, just subtle changes in character that meant he would react in a different way to what you would expect him to.

Ichigo didn't know how long they sat there in silence, but he refused to be the one to break it. Knowing that once that silence left there was no way that it was coming back. Not for a long time, if ever.

Ichigo was so lost in thought that Aizen's hand on his knee just seemed like an extra extension of his leg, in some weird way. What he really wanted to concentrate on was whether or not going through with his plan was all that worth it.

One small flash of Inoue's sad face and he was set. Of course it was! He couldn't believe that his will was that weak. To merely think of giving up when it got the slightest bit hard. It was pathetic! He was pathetic!

'I believe, Ichigo-kun, that you need more rest. I will return and then we will discuss your conditions thoroughly.' His voice was sickeningly soothing through the haze that was my thoughts. As much as Ichigo wanted to rest he knew that he would have to sleep with one eye open from now on unless he knew that he was perfectly safe.

Fat chance of that happening.

Creepy thing was that Ichigo wanted to believe what Aizen was saying. He wanted to have someone in this God forsaken hell hole that he could trust. Why the hell he wanted that in Aizen, Ichigo didn't have the slightest clue. But the way he saw it, Aizen was the direct route to getting Inoue out of Hueco mundo and hopefully safe for good.

Ichigo knew that he hadn't exactly 'come on' to Aizen like he did with Nnoitra, but if Aizen really wanted him like that … then surely he would have just taken it while Ichigo was still so weak and half-delirious.

It made no sense whatsoever. And the things he said … granted it wasn't a lot, but some how Ichigo knew they had their hidden meanings and subtle insinuations that if he looked hard enough Ichigo could figure out. May be he'd be able to find out what it was that Aizen was planning to do.

But this was all crazy talk. Why the hell would Aizen tell him anything about what he planned to do with the Hollows and Arrancars? Aizen was so confusing it made Ichigo's head hurt. So much so that he could feel himself getting drowsy again, though this time – with distinct lack of distraction – he fell easily backwards into the silken clutches of Aizen's silken smile.

---

Satisfied with Ichigo's condition, Sousuke exited his room with an air of accomplishment. He savoured the pleasurable feeling of a plan coming together for the short walk back into the throne room where Szyael had completed his task to perfection; as requested.

Tosen stood between two tightly reiatsu bound Espada with the closest expression to happy Sousuke had ever seen grace the man's face before. Sousuke hid his distaste behind his regular superior smile.

'I see that it has come to this, that my Espada have to be physically restrained before they see reason. Are you calm now?'

Sousuke watched the simmering anger and disgruntlement in both Nnoitra and Grimmjow's eyes. They remained silent as they knelled, bound and collared on the hard floor of the throne room, a shifty Szyael standing off to the side unwilling to play any larger role in the whole situation.

'Now, my dear Espada. We're going to have a discussion about honesty and why it is so important within Las Noches. We will begin with a small lecture of why you should not take that which does not belong to you and the consequences of your actions.'

* * *

A/N: Big thank you again to all of you who have read my work and put up with my very late updates/posts.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. This is the second part of my update, the last chapter but more from Grimmjow's POV.**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

_Sousuke watched the simmering anger and disgruntlement in both Nnoitra and Grimmjow's eyes. They remained silent as they knelt, bound and collared on the hard floor of the throne room, a shifty Szyael standing off to the side unwilling to play any larger role in the whole situation._

_'Now, my dear Espada. We're going to have a discussion about honesty and why it is so important within Las Noches. We will begin with a small lecture of why you should not take that which does not belong to you and the consequences of your actions.'_

Any tighter an Grimmjow would have started to feel uncomfortable, though to his bitter satisfaction, Nnoitra was in the exact same position. Much to the Fifths chagrin. Grimmjow would have laughed if his arm – he was still without his left one – wasn't bound so tightly to his chest that he could barely breathe.

The urge to say something humorous to break the tension was great. Unfortunately, Aizen had decided to return in all his arrogant 'glory'. His ever present smile etching in to his face as he held back the anger Grimmjow knew he was harbouring.

While Grimmjow didn't know exactly why Aizen had decided that it was necessary to hijack Ichigo in the first place, he suddenly recalled what Aizen had said before Grimmjow had bolted back to his quarters that one time.

It was as always when he looked down on everyone before him as if he thought he was some kind of God. They were never told of his plans, only what they needed to know. As in, there's an enemy he wanted killing - go do it. That's all they wanted; blood and battle and the power to enjoy them as long as possible. It was simple. You didn't need anything other than the desire to kill and create havoc.

They were each assigned realms of Death. Grimmjow thought that his was most appropriately allocated – Destruction. Pure carnage and the freedom that came with striking down those who thought they were better than you. Watching their eyes as they were proved wrong and inferior. The feeling was addicting.

Unfortunately, the biggest high Grimmjow would ever get was far out of reach. It was so frustrating that he could hardly stand it but, bound as he was, he could do little to change his current predicament. He glared out of the corner of his eye venomously to where he knew Szyael was still skulking. Damn that sly bastard! Briefly, Grimmjow wondered what Nnoitra was making of all this, but quickly dismissed his half-hearted concern when he recalled why Ichigo had been missing from his bed that morning.

He had come to the conclusion that Nnoitra had gotten one of his Fraccion to come in and steal Ichigo away whilst Grimmjow had been asleep. It made sense as their reiatsu must have been so low that it didn't come onto his radar, hence, he didn't detect it. It would also explain how he didn't feel Ichigo leaving ...

Wait. That wasn't right, it couldn't be! Not feel his _mate's_ reiatsu? That was impossible! Even when bound with sekki-sekki handcuffs you could still feel a reiatsu link that is that … that … fuck, what was the word?

Ichi …

Ichi …

'Give me Ichigo back, you fucking bastard! Give back to me what is mine!' Grimmjow growled out to the Lord.

Aizen regarded him lower that he ever had before. It was true that Grimmjow was only making this worse for himself by acting out against Aizen any more than he already had, but Aizen had Ichigo. That meant Grimmjow didn't; and Grimmjow didn't like the thought of that. Not one little bit.

Surprisingly, the familiar reprimanding reiatsu did not come down on him like Grimmjow expected it to. While he was slightly glad not to be made feel even more uncomfortable than he already did, he was also pissed off. So, Aizen thought he wasn't even good enough for that any more? Tch.

'Che. Fuckin' idiot.' _Nnoitra_.

'Oi, who gave you the right ta -'

'No wonder Ichi came lookin fer me.' Nnoitra cut across him, his head wasn't completely raised and his voice was just loud enough to hear. Grimmjow baulked at that.

'What the fuck're -'

Nnoitra laughed. 'Oh. You thought I took 'im from ya? Ha ha, mala suerte, Sexta! He came all by himself and so many times as well.'

'If you are quite done.' Grimmjow barely heard Aizen through the blood pounding in his ears. 'Now, my dear Espada. We're going to have a discussion about honesty and why it is so important within Las Noches. We will begin with a small lecture of why you should not take that which does not belong to you and the consequences of your actions.'

'Tch.' Grimmjow couldn't believe this. Nnoitra was lying! Ichigo wouldn't have left after last night! Ichigo wanted it, he wanted it! Why? Why? Grimmjow didn't have to listen to this bullshit, Nnoitra was the only thieving bastard here!

'Oh? You do not believe that you are in the wrong, Grimmjow? You do not believe that any of your actions fall into the category that is ill-doing?'

Grimmjow ground his teeth together menacingly, refusing to give Aizen the reaction he wanted.

'Nevertheless, your actions in the Realm of the Living proved quite useful. You retrieved the girl you said you would without harm or damage. Also, returning Ichigo-kun back to Las Noches. This is where your actions let you down.'

The condescending look Aizen was giving him almost cracked Grimmjow control, which was barely hanging together by this point. What was his point? Why is Aizen bringing up that woman now?

'Nnoitra. You went against my orders to bring Ichigo-kun back to me, instead you delayed and by the looks of Ichigo-kun, at least some harm came to him.'

'What the fuck did you do to my Ichi-pet?'

'Correction, Grimmjow. Did I say that Ichigo was to be reinstated into your care? This is where you have failed, Grimmjow. While you did bring him back, you assaulted him, hurt him and then tried to keep him captive. That was not acceptable.

'When one's possession is taken from us, we are well within the right to demand it back. However,' Aizen sent a pointed look at Grimmjow, 'If, in fact, the possession was not yours to reclaim, then you are, hence, in the wrong.

'It is undecided where Ichigo-kun will reside from now on. I will leave it to him as part of his conditions for staying in Las Noches when we negotiate when Ichigo-kun is fully recovered. Not to worry, my dear Espada. You will be able to see Ichigo as he makes his decision; bright and clear. In the mean time, you will receive your comeuppance for your actions.'

Grimmjow hated the connotations of the words coming out of Aizen's mouth. He briefly glanced over to Nnoitra, feeling even worse as he saw that Nnoitra's face. It had to be the widest grin he had ever seen in his life. _What the hell was the stick insect planning? _

And more importantly, why did Grimmjow get the feeling that he was kneeling on the outside of some big secret world that he was being refused entrance to? Creepy ...

The gentle lull of the afternoon was so soothing. Ichigo wasn't even sure how long he had spent in Aizen's rooms, or if they were even Aizen's to be certain.

Ichigo had been back to bed and slept at least five times and it wasn't out of boredom either. It had been the strangest time that he had spent in Hueco Mundo. He had free reign of Aizen's quarters, all the books he could read, a balcony that went out onto the inside of the giant dome of Las Noches with it's fake sunlight and well ... sky. He just had to ask for a meal and he got it minutes later, of good quality mind. For a prisoner, his time in here was on the rise.

He wasn't bothered unless it was Aizen, or sometimes Gin, coming in to ask how he was or if he needed anything. Most of the time they came in to ask whether he was rested enough and suggesting that he should rest some more.

Ichigo never asked what the hell he was supposed to be resting for, it wasn't like they were going to tell him any way.

There was no sign of Grimmjow, Ichigo wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. The Espada had looked pretty pissed from what he remembered, but there wasn't so much as a shouting match going on outside the main door. Ichigo had passed there so many times he'd lost count.

All in all Ichigo was pretty much sure he was being screwed over somewhere. Aizen hadn't given two fucks for his well being before he went back to the Living World, only in the creepy perverted way that still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He was currently out on the balcony looking over the white buildings sheltered under the false sky. Only every so often did he see anyone walking around. And they were so far down compared to him that it was impossible to distinguish features.

Ichigo sighed as he realised how arrogant that sounded. Was this what Aizen was after.

'To be a God, huh?'

'Many wish for it. Though there are few who have more than just the potential to achieve it.'

Ichigo cared not for when Aizen had appeared. The man rightfully came and went as he pleased, Ichigo had no right to make him leave. As Aizen's presence was very confusing to him at that moment, Ichigo remained quiet and wait for the other man to speak again or demand a response. It wasn't long.

'We shall have that meeting today, Ichigo-kun. Follow me.'

'Yes, Aizen-sama.'

Ichigo paid little attention to the corridors they passed, he wasn't going to bother trying to memorise it. They passed no one, they said nothing. Ichigo passed off the strange dark feeling creeping up on him as the general atmosphere as they walked to the meeting room.

Ichigo involuntarily shivered as he walked further into the room. The vague familiarity was very uncomfortable as he was reminded of the very first hours he had ever spent in Las Noches. His eyes darted over to the corner where he knew for a fact he had been subjected to the leering eyes of the Espada for the first time; the first time Grimmjow had gazed upon his half naked body with that hungry lust in his eyes.

Aizen invited him to sit down on the chair to his left, opposite Grimmjow's regular seat. Inwardly groaning at the sick irony, Ichigo slid into the chair with the terrible feeling that they weren't alone in the room.

Not that he really expected any less, at least Ichimaru and Tosen at least were skulking around in the shadow with their reiatsu cloaked.

'Tea?' _Ever polite, even if one little smile makes a person want to punch his face in._

'Yes, please, Aizen-sama. I would like that very much as we have a lot to talk about.'

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell abducted you while I was … gone?**_

_Ah, Shiro-kun! Welcome back, how are you?_

… _**Oka~y … That's not creepy …**_

_Whatever do you mean Shiro-kun? It's me Ichigo, the gentle and loving soul … _who's about to kick your ass if you don't co-operate!

_**That's the Ichi I know and love! Wait … Why are you acting like the bimbo who got captured?**_

_Inoue._

_**Yeah, her … Am I going to get an answer?**_

_That was my answer. I have to make Aizen believe I want to stay here so he will let Inoue go. Now just sit there and be quiet._

_**You're the King.**_

Once the tea was set before him, Ichigo braced himself for the possible effects that the tea would possibly contain. Sure, it looked like tea and smelt like tea, but Aizen could have put anything in here just so things would go his way. Then again, if Aizen wanted things to go his way then he'd just have to raise his spiritual pressure a bit and those who went against him were literally on the ground begging for forgiveness.

He took the smallest possible sip without it appearing too suspicious and set the cup back down on the table before him. He kept his eyes just below Aizen's eye level being cautious to not look Aizen directly in the eye before Aizen spoke to him. Yes, he was being overly paranoid but he couldn't lower all his defences before this man, no matter how nice and kind he acted.

'How is it, Ichigo-kun?' Aizen rested his chin on his interlinked fingers, not quite looking at Ichigo.

'It is good, Aizen-sama. Thank you.' _Again with the creepy smile …_

'Is there something bothering you, Ichigo-kun? You seem … _distracted._' Aizen's eyes were boring into him now. As much as he wanted to poke the man's eyes out with a rusted spork, Ichigo knew he had to look Aizen in the eyes or fear death. It also meant that he couldn't lie. A man like Aizen would be able to pick it apart within second of the lie coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

'Ah, there is an unpleasant feeling coming from the other end of the table, Aizen-sama. It is slightly unnerving.' Ichigo fidgeted with the hem of his uniform shirt – now something akin to Ulquiorra's with the long tails at the back.

Aizen's eyes flicked to the place Ichigo had indicated and smirked. 'I assure you, Ichigo-kun, we are completely alone. We are not to be disturbed for anything, unless it is of grave importance. Now to your conditions, I propose we start with what I desire of your presence here and then what you expect in return. Is that fair?'

'Yes, of course, Aizen-sama.' _No! _

'Excellent.'

'Gin-sama, the show is starting.'

'Yer right, Szyael-kun. Is everybody comfortable?'

'Screw you, Ichimaru.'

'What was tha', Grimm-kitty? You don't want ta see what Ichi-kun has to say?' There was some under-the-breath grumbling and silence reigned over them again. 'I though' so. Szyael, how's tha' picture?'

'Good, Gin-sama. We have every angle covered for all our viewing pleasure.'

Gin swivelled in his high backed chair to look at the bound Espada to see their almost desperate expressions upon seeing Ichigo-kun again.

'Well it's judgement day boys. Hmm … I wonder who Ichi-kun is gonna pick …'

* * *

A/N: Mah mah ... Who _is_ Ichigo going to choose? XD

Please Review! It seems like a lot of you have disappeared, am I that unreliable with my updates. *Heads falls as already knows answer*

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual content, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. **

**A/N: I had such an annoying bout of writer's block that it is certainly not amusing to me at all. I apologise, but I refuse to put ANs as seperate chapters.**

**Caution: First part is extremely morbid/depressing/angsty, with continuous themes of death and the topic of taking your own life. If that upsets you please move on to the section afterwards. I realise that suicide is a very tender and devastating topic, having gone through a family death this way myself. I do not pretend to know what it is like to be in the situation where I would consider taking my own life or, for that matter, the life of anyone else. I sincerely advise caution should you choose to proceed.**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XVIII**

_Aizen's eyes flicked to the place Ichigo had indicated and smirked. 'I assure you, Ichigo-kun, we are completely alone. We are not to be disturbed for anything, unless it is of grave importance. Now to your conditions, I propose we start with what I desire of your presence here and then what you expect in return. Is that fair?'_

_'Yes, of course, Aizen-sama.' _No!

_'Excellent.'_

_Gin swivelled in his high backed chair to look at the bound Espada to see their almost desperate expressions upon seeing Ichigo-kun again. _

_'Well it's judgement day boys. Hmm … I wonder who Ichi-kun is gonna pick …'_

His only conscious thought was pain. How he got it, who the bastard was who inflicted it and how the hell was he going to live with it. Especially now as he remained in the dark hovel of a room that he had been unceremoniously thrown into.

Being Hollow, you learned to adapt to the endless night of Hueco Mundo. Every second of your time was centred on when you were getting your next meal. Getting stronger. Avoiding degeneration.

In comparison the faux sunlight of the pathetic shinigami's was just as never ending, if not more obnoxious and hard to determine. Hollows came from the darkness within people's hearts, born of darkness they strived in it. Many were unable to function with out the cloak of night, doomed to failure should they ever become Arrancar.

But enough of the piteous tales of ugly past truths.

This whole story had begun when one person tried to break the boundaries which they were allocated. So, naturally, they screw up everyone around them. Whether they intended to or not - hell, even if they cared or not – there would always be consequences. And those who don't face them are just scum.

What was he saying? It didn't have to end like this. It probably shouldn't have started at all. But it did.

He was slumped heavily against the wall of his confining room, waiting for the next verdict. Somehow he knew that it would be the death of him.

Huh. How fucking ironic. His cause of death was the one thing that had brought him to life again.

Ichigo ...

Why did you do it? Do you really hate me that much? So much that you'd send me to death. May be it was worse than that. A lifetime watching you from afar; unable to do anything about it.

He was so pathetic he couldn't even consider suicide should that happen. He didn't have the guts to take away his own life. Another sick twist of irony.

Who could truly kill the dead? Just as who could really save the living?

It was a morbid thought, but what do you expect from someone who thrives in the blood of others? Nothing better I expect.

This wasn't like him. It was so out of character it was unreal, like a bad story dying a death with every word.

If he had a heart ...

Who the fuck was he kidding? Of course he didn't have a heart. Not any more at least.

What ever he had that resembled anything like a heart was torn through his Hollow hole and shot down into the Menos forest.

The look in his eyes. The cold indifference as Ichigo uttered the words that made him seem more like a Hollow.  
_  
'He is nothing to me. He is less than nothing. Just a quick fuck to get what I wanted.'_Why did it hurt so much? Why wasn't his blood boiling with rage that the shinigami had dared to insult him? Why wasn't he plotting to drag the boy out if Las Noches so they could fight to the death? Why wasn't he thinking of showing Ichigo who really thought who was a 'quick fuck'?  
_  
Because it hurt. Because that wasn't what he really wanted. Because it isn't true._He collapsed to the ground with an anguished roar. With the deep wound of betrayal that didn't stem from his feelings of ownership. Ichigo meant so much more to him than that. Ichigo was his life now. Without him, what was the point?

How could you do this to me, Ichigo? How could you do this to your true mate?

What had possessed Ichigo to trust Aizen was far beyond him. Yet, here they sat talking about why Aizen considered Ichigo to be the vital asset to an increase in productivity among his Espada. Previously it had been about how Aizen thought that making the Arrancar drink daily doses of tea would help bring out their more 'human' emotions. Ichigo knew within the first five seconds that Aizen was stalling. What did Arrancar productivity have anything to do with him being there on a regular basis?

'I believe, Kurosaki-kun, that with you here my Arrancar, especially the Espada would greatly benefit from seeing the way shinigami interact with each other.'

_So that was how ..._

'Of course, I do not wish them to become weak-minded and think that they can solve every battle with logic. They are, after all, very efficient killers.'

Ichigo tried to remain relatively indifferent, but fuck does the man like the sound of his own voice ...

'I hope to bring out the instincts that are more human. Such as the ones that tell us it is not always right to kill those who annoy you.'

'So, in other words, you want them to have a conscience?' Ichigo had said it before he could stop himself. All the talk of mindless drivel was really starting to piss him off. The sooner he got off the topic the better.

'In a sense, yes.' He paused and, not that he hadn't been since they sat down, really looked into Ichigo's eyes. 'Forgive me. Has my talk of the Arrancars bothered you, Kurosaki-kun?'

Ichigo only paused slightly to save his initial thoughts from flooding out in an angry rant. 'It's just that we were supposed to be discussing my conditions to stay. If anything you are giving me more reasons to leave.'

Even though he continued to smile, Ichigo knew for a fact that Aizen wasn't impressed with his snide comments. Ichigo had tried and failed to keep them to himself, but something about this man irked him to no end.

'I see. Well we should press on, we have much to discuss, Kurosaki-kun. I believe we agreed to talk about why I desire your presence here and what you expected in return.'

Ichigo nodded, finally glad that they might be getting somewhere.

'I am going to be brutally honest with you, Kurosaki-kun. You have enough power to turn about this entire war and I don't want that power in the wrong hands.'

'So, in other words, you think that I could be the key thing to you losing the Winter War? I fail to see how I could play such a vital role, Aizen-sama.'

The boy was still unwilling to bend to Aizen's initial will, this much he knew. The sheer stubbornness stemmed from his brutal treatment at the hands of the Espada thus far. This is what Aizen strived to change; mend, if you will.

From what he had seen – which is everything, mind – Ichigo was far more manipulative than he had first thought. Managing to trick two of Las Noche's biggest sceptics in a situation than he ultimately controlled was impressive work for a human stroke shinigami. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were not known for their ability to trust their comrades, in fact, it was the stark opposite. They didn't even trust their Fraccion farther than thy could throw them, which was a considerable distance, he might add.

His eyes flickered over the form of the boy before him, openly appreciating what was currently causing chaos within his realm. No doubt Gin would be ready by now, ever the sly one, with the preparations. What Ichigo didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Much.

'Regardless, it is a well proven fact. Just think about it, who was the one to give rise to Kuchiki Rukia's escape? Who defeated countless enemies without much thought? Who attained Bankai in three days and proceeded to defeat a Captain? It was most certainly not Abarai-kun. He failed where you succeeded after he has had decades of Shinigami training.'

Ichigo winced at the sound of Rukia and Renji's names. It made his thought domino down to the fact that he had yet to see his family after all this time. Especially when Aizen had said that he would not question it. Ichigo was beginning to realise just how much time had passed, and how there had been no attempt to rescue him at all. And Inoue … she had been all alone for who knew how long. These thoughts just increased his determination to survive through this. If not for himself, then for those who were depending on him to …

Who was he kidding? They had just left him here to rot. Inoue, she had tried to help. Meek, mild Inoue. She didn't deserve this. She had to be sent back.

'I assume your fierce expression has to do with your decided terms?'

'Yes, Aizen-sama. May I proceed?'

Staring up at the barred windows at the bleak view of the outside sky was terribly disheartening. With no one to see or talk to, in complete isolation from everyone within _this place_. Said so blandly as she had no idea where she actually was, the faint pulse of Ichigo's reiatsu was slightly comforting. That was why she was here, to help Kurosaki-kun in anyway she could.

It would probably make her a traitor to the Soul Society, but was it worth it? The synchronised pulse of Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu and her heart reassured her of that. She had yet to see him for longer than the brief encounter before he fought the blue-haired man.

Blue hair was so unusual! Wait 'til she told Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki … Orihime's heart sank a little at the thought of her best friend. The girl who had done and continued to do so much for her.

'She's probably so worried …'

'Who is it that you are talking about?'

Orihime whirled around to see her keeper. The only contact she had since entering Aizen's fortress. He was so cold and sad looking, but so very strong. She had recognised his reiatsu from the day she and Chad had been running towards the park. He had set her in this room and brought food every so often; time was difficult to measure with and unmoving sun and lack of change in the day.

He did not often ask her questions, in fact Orihime could not remember a question that didn't involve her general well being. He didn't look curious, he didn't look anything like interested. He was still cold.

'Nothing.' She answered to the room, never looking directly at him. He continued to stare at her unblinkingly, a habit she guessed. He stepped into the small room of white and stood aside the door frame.

'You are moving, follow me swiftly and do not wander.'

She knew better than to question him; she always went ignored.

After many taxing, gruelling hours, or was it days? Any way, after a _very _long time Ichigo had finally fought his way through everything he could possibly think of, constantly thinking of another way that Aizen might try and screw him over. Ultimately, things had not gone his way. He knew that as soon as he rose from the long table that everything was about to get worse.

As he paced around his new quarters he couldn't help but be sickened by some of the compromises he had been forced to make. No matter how much ground he gained, he knew in the end that Aizen was the one holding the power to destroy everything Ichigo was sacrificing himself to protect.

His biggest failure of all was the one he would have to 'see to' every day, as and when they wanted it. Though he supposed that the limitations he had managed to secure would give him ample recovery time. Plus the time Aizen had demanded, and assured was not for the 'Lord and Master's' sexual gratification, would literally save his ass ...

What the hell was he thinking? There was nothing good about being some bastard's glory hole!

An approaching reiatsu brought his attention to the entrance to his rooms. Quickly guessing that it was his 'room mate' of sorts, he straightened out his clothes to make himself part way presentable. Doing a quick once over of his body and room he stood at the centre of the main room and waited patiently.

He was not disappointed when the door swung open to reveal his new 'house guest' and escort.

'Kurosaki-kun!'

Sousuke regarded his two Espada with slight amusement, knowing just how eager the 'chosen one' was to leave their confinements. However, Sousuke was a very thorough man and preferred to make it absolutely crystal clear what it was that he expected from his army.

Or in most cases, what he didn't. Insubordination being the main issue he had to deal with such head-strong beings like the Espada.

'As you have already observed, Kurosaki-kun was brutally honest with his decision and I'm sure you'll agree that you only had yourselves to blame if it was not the result you had expected. While not being chosen, I have taken it upon myself to decide how the unfortunate candidate should be punished for his lack of respect towards our honoured guest.'

He paused and regarded them both once again, making sure to take in the delight of the chosen and the downcast look of the unfortunate.

'Szyael, I trust you know what to do?' Said scientist appeared from the shadows of the room.

'Of course, Aizen-sama.' He said with a bow of respect to their leader.

'Also, it must be noted, Ichigo-kun has this time off. I will not have his conditions abused. Do you understand, Nnoitra?'

'Sir.' Nnoitra nodded once as he rose to his full height, his grin impossibly wide, his eye flicked over to the broken form of his opposition. 'See ya round, pussy cat.'

He left the labs with an extra swagger in his stride, keen on thinking of all the things he was gonna do to his Ichi-pet.

* * *

**AN: I can probably guess that many are going to be angry/disappointed with the choice made, but alas tis a part of my plot ~!**

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual content, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. **

**AN: I often ask myself why do I seem to enjoy tormenting my OTP this much, then the answer springs up whilst I'm reading my favourite fanfictions at the moment. It's 'cause their too damn hot together when their angry and pissed off at one another. But lets be realistic.**

**Probably should mention – sweat drop – There is NnoiIchi in this chapter, and I mean NnoiIchi the way I like it. Lemon Warning.**

* * *

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XIX**

* * *

_'Also, it must be noted, Ichigo-kun has this time off. I will not have his conditions abused. Do you understand, Nnoitra?'_

_'Sir.' Nnoitra nodded once as he rose to his full height, his grin impossibly wide, his eye flicked over to the broken form of his opposition. 'See ya round, pussy cat.'_

_He left the labs with an extra swagger in his stride, keen on thinking of all the things he was gonna do to his Ichi-pet._

–

'Kurosaki-kun!'

The situation wasn't ideal. After all, he had wanted to get her to complete safety out of Aizen's clutches. This was the next best thing. She would stay in a side room to his quarters, still annoyingly close to Aizen's own. She would not be touched, at all, ever.

Ichigo had been royally screwed over on most of the things he insisted upon, but he fought endlessly for certain things. Namely the protection of his family back in Karakura or wherever they may be at any given time. They would not be harmed in any given way. They, along with Inoue, would be void from being used as bargaining props to get him to comply to Aizen's demands.

If they were harmed or scared at anything the coming war did, the whole contract would be void and Ichigo would be allowed to leave.

He also refused to take part in the war for Aizen's side. If he could not fight to stop him he wasn't going to fight at all, and that could not be used against him. He wouldn't take arms against anyone in Las Noches unless provoked or threatened. So he was given back Zangetsu and his conditionally freedom around Las Noches and the surrounding area; not that there was much to see.

Aizen had actually phrased it as 'I wish for you to come to make Las Noches your home' or something equally as disturbing upon the ears. He had noticed Ichigo's grimace and merely chuckled, a sound that would shivers down the most hardened of the residents within the cold walls that was his domain.

'Inoue. Are you okay? They haven't harmed you in any way?' He asked tentatively, not really believing what he was seeing.

She took another step further into his room, obviously not quite certain what she was seeing was the truth either. 'I'm fine. I haven't seen many people, apart from Ulquiorra.' She looked towards her escort briefly, alerting Ichigo to his presence once more.

'You may leave us, Ulquiorra. We have much to talk about.' Ichigo gestured for Orihime to come further into the rooms. She glanced back at Ulquiorra before moving to stand at Ichigo's side. Ulquiorra still had not moved.

'What did you call me?' His icy monotone caused Orihime to grasp at her uniform sleeves as she steadily inched closer to Ichigo.

'I am correct in thinking it's your name, right? Forgive me if I'm wrong. We've never been formally introduced.'

'You dare speak to me as an equal?'

Ichigo carefully moved so Orihime stood behind him, instinctively sheltering her from any possible attack. 'I answer to no Espada. Aizen-sama is my only superior. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. I'll kindly ask you to leave, your frightening my friend.'

He turned to face Orihime with a kind smile on his face. 'How about you go settle in your new room, it's just through there. I have a feeling that this might take awhile.'

She took a second before nodding her understanding. This was the Ichigo she had come to mend and protect any way she could. She knew that she could trust him to keep her safe from any more harm. Again she looked to Ulquiorra and nodded her brief goodbye, and walked to the doors Ichigo had pointed to.

Ichigo turned to face Ulquiorra, staring the Espada down until he heard the soft click of the doors closing behind her. Ichigo had no doubt that she had not moved an inch away from them; preparing to run back in should Ichigo need her help. Her kind heart was wasted on the scum of this dimension. The main culprit was standing before him now.

'I don't know what it is that you find so fascinating about Inoue, but I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from her. I'm not sure whether Aizen is going to tell any of you this, so I'll say it to you now anyway. If any one of my precious people are hurt or even threatened by the likes of you, I will not hold back against any one who dares to push me.'

Ulquiorra remained silent, his expression unreadable. He had not moved an inch away from the open door, his eyes never blinking followed Orihime's movements and had not left the doors she was no doubtingly still standing behind.

'Didn't you hear me? I have to leave soon and there is no way in hell that I am going without knowing that you understand me.' Ichigo didn't know where this confidence was coming from, because he was sure that he shouldn't be talking to the Cuatro as he was. He wouldn't be surprised if Ulquiorra charged a cero at him and blew the entire room to pieces.

Ulquiorra swept from the room without a word. Leaving Ichigo to feel a mixture of relief and insult, but pushing it aside he walked over to Orihime's doors and knocked. The door opened instantly so his assumptions were correct. She was a sight for sore eyes, still managing to look so happy after she had been kept in something that was akin to a cell for however long she had been forced to be there.

'Hey, Inoue.'

'Hello, Kurosaki-kun.'

He stepped back so the doorway was free again, eager to finally talk to someone who wasn't bent on world domination. She was as timid as always, as if she wasn't sure she could believe what she was seeing yet. She followed his lead in sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the bed.

'I'm sorry, Inoue.' Ichigo began, 'It's my fault that you got dragged into this. But it's going to get better, I promise.'

Inoue was taken aback at how serious his eyes were. It was like their rescue of Rukia all over again. Ichigo making what seemed like an impossible promise to his friends and himself. Ichigo was working so hard to not show his pain so he could reassure her. It made her insides twist painfully.

'I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I … I. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'

'Shh, you don't have to blame your self for anything that they have done to you, Inoue. If I had gottent o you sooner I could have stop-'

'I asked him to.'

It was Ichigo's turned to be shocked this time. What was she saying? She couldn't possibly mean …

'Asked him? Asked him what? Asked _who_? Inoue …'

'I asked G-Grimmjow-san to bring me here.' Ichigo froze. _No. No she can't be serious …_

'I asked him to bring me here so I could see you. S-So I could see that you were okay. I promised to do anything to – t-to be able to see your unhurt face again, Kurosaki-kun'

–

The room was still as dark as ever. Granted he had been moved to another after Aizen had left. He couldn't focus on anything. Not without thoughts of ... thoughts of … fuck!

Nothing could calm down the amount of anger and, dare he say it, pain that he felt. But it wasn't coming from his physical wounds.

No. In fact his whole body was completely numb. He knew his head was lolling to the side, but he couldn't feel it. He knew his body was bound upright in a chair of some kind and again he could only tell because he wasn't falling over.

He had barely enough energy to stay conscious, yet he did. He assumed that Szyael had drugged him with something to keep him awake until that sick fuck had enough with him. Put him through enough pain and torture til he was satisfied.

Aizen never went half arsed about things like this, and Szyael took sick pleasure in these situations. Insanity was his realm after all. Grimmjow had always laughed at the victims of 'A Night with Szyael' watching them try to carry out their duties a few weeks after. Often they were scared to death of non existent shadows following them wherever they went. Paranoid little things who jumped half to death if you suddenly came round a corner with a sadistic smile on your face.

There was a flash of bright light as what he first thought was just another wall blinked into use. A walls of screens all showing the exact same image.

'Hello, Grimmjow. As you may have noticed, Aizen-sama put me in charge of your punishment and you'll be glad to know that he was very specific. I hope you enjoy the show.'

–

It took Ichigo a very long time to come to terms with what Inoue was saying to him, so long in fact that it was already time for him to leave. He left without saying a word back to her, no matter how hard she tried to convince him to see sense.

He had risen abruptly from his seat and left the room, only looking back once to make sure she was still there. Locking the door from the outside, he watched as a barrier came up over the doors. Aizen had assured him that no one barring Ichigo and himself would be able to get through it.

He walked away in an almost daze, finding his 'employer' by his reiatsu signature and heading straight for it. He was still seething over the fact that Aizen made him choose one of the Espada that he had to 'spend time with'. The bastard knew exactly what the fuckers wanted with their 'time' and it was hardly polite conversation.

Just the thought of what he knew was going through Nnoitra's mind right at that moment was enough to make him shudder. That and he knew that it concerned his admirably long appendage. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had that in his mouth, let alone the thought of it going anywhere else.

He winced at the thought of the only person who had ever been close to him enough to touch him like that. The brutality of their first encounter and the passion – that he wasn't going to deny was there – the second time. All he knew was there was a definite sinking feeling in his stomach when he thought about the blue haired idiot who had held him so possessively. The way he had been protecting him against the other arrancar and Aizen; though it was probably for his own selfish benefit.

He also loathed to admit it, but he had enjoyed the night they returned to Las Noches. The way Grimmjow had erased his pain and actually looked like he cared. Ichigo had found himself hoping that the look in those blue eyes was true; that Grimmjow actually gave a damn.

It also brought him back to the reality that was his destination. Why had he chosen Nnoitra again? He couldn't fathom it even as he stood before the large white doors again. It felt likes decades since he last did so, waiting for the fifth Espada to appear. He still didn't know why he did that.

_Why would he want to go to another person when he wanted to be with Grimmjow?_

A bang of the doors brought his thoughts back to square one. He _wanted_ Grimmjow? He wanted the bastard who made him hurt so much he didn't wake up for days? He wanted the beast who had defiled his body and ripped away his virginity and the innocence left with it?

May be it wasn't just Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Aizen with the sick mind. May be he deserved this fate, for being so foul himself.

'Yer looking fine, Berry. Get yer ass in here.'

Nnoitra. _Revenge_. That was what he had wanted. Ichigo had wanted to make Grimmjow hurt for all the things he had done to his body. It seemed so childish now as Nnoitra dragged him by the collar of his uniform over to the bed.

Nnoitra wasted no time in sitting down on the large bed, simultaneously pushing Ichigo to his knees before him.

'Since ya know what yer doing, Berry-boy. Get to it.'

Ichigo gulped, praying that his mind would go onto auto pilot, not wanting to be there at all. The hand on his shoulder moved to grip at the base of his head, threading long bony fingers through his hair. Nudging Ichigo to lower his head where his attention was apparently required.

'Look, Berry, as far as I know ya wanted me. So now ya got me and ya can finally feel what's it's like to have a real man taking ya.'

_Block it out. Block it out. Block it out!_

Ichigo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Not that any words would come out any way. He reached for Nnoitra's thighs, slowly kneading his way closer to the covered target. Nnoitra leant back on one arm, watching Ichigo slowly make his way towards his cock, which was getting harder by the second. This was with Ichigo barely even touching him and it wasn't even in a particularly sexual manner either.

Ichigo was a lot more docile than before. Like he was a totally different person from the delicious little thing that had sucked on his cock with such innocence it was almost unreal. Ichigo leaned in closer and the Berry's hot breath on his crotch had Nnoitra twitching. He had to be patient, rushing a pretty little thing like Ichigo would only have the Berry panicking. Which was not good as it meant the Berry would freeze up and Nnoitra would be forced to take Ichigo without his consent, like that idiot kitty. Nnoitra still seethed over the fact that the bastard had gotten to taste the Berry first.

But that was irrelevant now. No matter what, Nnoitra was taking the Berry until he didn't know his own name.

Ichigo reached up to the waist of Nnoitra's hakama and slowly pulled the fabric down the solid erection, brushing along the length teasingly. When Ichigo's mouth ghosted over the base of his cock Nnoitra had to repress a shiver. He jerked his hips up a little to express his urgency, though not enough scare the Berry off. He smirked when Ichigo seemed to take the hint and his lips made contact with Nnoitra's pulsing erection.

As the wet heat of the Berry's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Nnoitra let his eye roll backwards for second in bliss. It seemed like an age ago that he had been able to feel this good. He lowly groaned at the sensation of Ichigo's tongue circling his head as smooth lips began to bob along his length.

Something was definitely off though. It was the same Berry, with the same lips, tongue, mouth, eyes and delicious lithe body. So what was up with the steady rhythm and play-it-safe-approach? Nnoitra couldn't believe that the shinigami on his cock was the same one from before. Where were the wide twinkling eyes and daring grazes of teeth? Nnoitra had been impressed that the Berry had dared do that to someone who could carve him in two without a second thought. He wasn't sure whether he was more confused or annoyed, but either way, he'd definitely have to change that.

Nnoitra grabbed at Ichigo's wrists, throwing him face down onto the centre of the bed. He kept the smaller man's hands pinned above his head as he leaned over his arched back. When he was right by Ichigo's ear he bite on the lobe, causing Ichigo to cry out.

'I don't know what happened to tha' lil' minx who came by my room tha' first time 'round. I guess we'll have ta coax him out, yeah?'

Ichigo could hear Nnoitra's voice, could feel the tight grip on his wrists. His every nerve was alive and aware. But he just _wasn't there_. It was such a peculiar experience. Like one of those outer body things you always hear some lunatic raving about in the news. _Wait … he had them all the time. Why was this any different._ Ichigo ignored the fact he was calling himself a lunatic.

He was aware that this was happening to him right at that moment. Knew that the hand stroking down his arched back under the fabric of his uniform was sending waves of arousal straight to his crotch. The way Nnoitra knew all of his pleasure spots and was lavishing each one was making him beyond excited. His erection was already straining against the fabric of his white uniform, which was tighter than the norm.

Ichigo was mewling in delight before Nnoitra had even touched his crotch. Nnoitra nudged Ichigo's legs apart with a knee and settled between them, still bent over the smaller man's body with his mouth at Ichigo's neck.

'Heh, that's it, Ichi. Yer really gettin inta it now.' Nnoitra licked up Ichigo's neck to his ear. 'It's so fuckin hot.'

Ichigo gasped when Nnoitra bit into his earlobe, not caring how much pleasure he was getting from the rough treatment.

'Ah ... Nnoitra-sama!' Ichigo partly screamed when the hand that had reached down between their bodies - a tough feat as Ichigo had begun grinding backwards into Nnoitra's hard shaft and the man was pinching and teasing his erect nipples so deliciously - had breached his tight uniform hakama and was stroking at his entrance and perineum.

'Ya want it here, Ichi?'

Ichigo could only whine out his response and buck his hips, desperate to find some friction and release. What was the matter with him? Only minutes ago he had been barely respondent and distant; now he was begging Nnoitra like his life depended on it.

'P-Please Nnoi ... Nnoitra-sama. I nee - need ...'

Ichigo could feel Nnoitra smirk against his neck. Without a word Nnoitra ripped Ichigo's uniform apart, leaving only the remains of sleeves upon his arms.

The cool skin on his heated flesh only raised his desire to get even hotter. His patience was running out.

'Nnoi-sama! Fuck me, just do it! Please!'

* * *

AN: O.O Well I havent got a lot to say ... other than Ichi really didn't want to be with Nnoitra, so I had to force him to co-operate. I had to write this chapter so many times I don't even know if it looks anything like the original ...

FlamingOrangeRose-x


	20. Chapter 20

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual content, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. **

**AN: I often ask myself why do I seem to enjoy tormenting my OTP this much, then the answer springs up whilst I'm reading my favourite fanfictions at the moment. It's 'cause their too damn hot together when their angry and pissed off at one another. But lets be realistic.**

**Probably should mention – sweat drop – There is NnoiIchi in this chapter, and I mean NnoiIchi the way I like it. Lemon Warning.**

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XX**

–

_Ichigo could feel Nnoitra smirk against his neck. Without a word Nnoitra ripped Ichigo's uniform apart, leaving only the remains of sleeves upon his arms._

The cool skin on his heated flesh only raised his desire to get even hotter. His patience was running out.

'Nnoi-sama! Fuck me, just do it! Please!'

–

_'Then I shall leave you to enjoy the , no doubt, thrilling show. For a punishment, this could actually be considered quite … ah, what is the word? Conceited.'_

That was all he had had to prepare himself for the visual onslaught that proceeded before him. At first there had only been blank white screens, but they suddenly flashed and he was given every possible angle on a bed that he possibly see. A plain white, empty bed.

He was instantly thinking the worst. How could he not? This was Aizen that thought this up. The bastard knew exactly what made him tick, and knew exactly what would destroy him in a thousand pieces. And that was without using any physical weapons on his body.

You crack the mind and the body's going to go straight after it.

He tested his restraints for what seemed like the thousandth time. Solid. They wouldn't budge an inch. So he wasn't going to be moving any time soon; wouldn't be able to escape whatever was about to happen to him. It was likely going to be a visual assault via the screens surrounding him.

He felt his stomach turn when a figure entered the screens. Nnoitra. The worst of his thoughts soon became a reality. Nnoitra moved briefly from the screens only to drag another along with him. Grimmjow could feel his stomach heave when he saw his Berry kneeling before Nnoitra; only one thing could be happening with Nnoitra's shit eating mouth that wide.

He felt his pseudo-heart breaking with every second of his Ichi's mouth being any where near that fucker's cock.

Grimmjow flinched when Ichigo was thrown onto the bed. He was almost glad that there wasn't an audio with what he was seeing. If he had to hear Ichigo's beautiful voice crying out another's name then he might as well not be alive. He would rather die and never reincarnate than watch a second more of his Ichigo being in another's arms.

_'Ah … Nnoitra-sama!'_

If he ever got out of this, Szyael would be te first person he would kill. The fucking bastard was tapping into his … Ichigo!

His Ichigo was drugged, he had to be! Anything but actually wanting that disgusting son of a bitch touching his body in places only he was allowed! Fuck Aizen and his ownership crap.

Only Grimmjow owned Ichigo. He had proof! Ichigo came back! Ichigo came back because he wanted to. Dammit!

The Ichigo he and Nnoitra had seen was only an illusion, just like now! That's right. It was all an illusion.

_'P-Please Nnoi ... Nnoitra-sama. I nee - need …'_

No! This was not happening. How Grimmjow wanted to tear his eyes away from the screens but it was like the human phrase 'Car Crash TV'. No matter how tragic and horrifying you find it, you can't for the life of you look away.

Grimmjow was so confused. Not a week ago he was planning how he was going to get Ichigo back into his bed so he could dominate the stupid shinigami. But now … he was a pathetic lump of a hollow, pining after a lowly human of all things.

Wait, he was more than that now. Ichi was his mate and he would be damned if he let Nnoitra take that away from him!

_'Nnoi-sama! Fuck me, just do it! Please!'_

It wasn't right. It should be him there, pleasuring his Berry. Giving him all the love and affection that he deserved. Grimmjow was driving himself insane with such sentimental shit that he would have killed anyone else for.

But the desire to kill rose in his blood with his endless rage at not being the one Ichigo begged to take him with such wantonness that he was actually getting hard from the sound of his voice. He was far beyond being disgusted with himself for physically reacting to what he saw before him.

Ichigo had been flipped onto his back, uniform completely ripped off, displaying his sweat soaked skin. Keening mouth, whining and whimpering to be dominated. To have all thoughts of Grimmjow erased from his mind, where Grimmjow was on a constant reel of wonder and delight. Making his Berry turn to a pile of jelly bones with each and every touch.

Nnoitra didn't mean shit to his Berry. Ichigo was just in a similar place to him; trapped thinking of the other with no escape. Nnoitra was just a way to make all the niggling thoughts that what he was doing was wrong go away. He was only encouraging Nnoitra so the bastard would try harder, pound him, fuck him harder.

When all the kinky bitch really wanted was for Grimmjow to slowly drive him mad with soft caresses. Drawing out the pleasure 'til neither of them could stand not being connected intimately. Grimmjow keeping up his torturous slow place 'til his Berry fought to control the pace. Only then would he finally give in and drive into his Ichi-pet's cries of want and desire.

They would keep at it at a breakneck speed for hours on end.

And Ichigo would know that however long Nnoitra was, he would never make up the amount of stamina and libido that Grimmjow had at his disposal. Ichigo would never want to leave his bed ever again. Not for second, unless Grimmjow was right there beside him to help him walk. Smirk.

He would be safe from Aizen and his clutches because even Aizen couldn't go against the Laws of Hollows. It would be physically impossible for another person to lay a hand on Ichigo unless the both of them deemed it okay. Mating was a partnership and it worked both ways. Ichigo would have Grimmjow's body all to himself. Not that Grimmjow would ever want to look at another with the Berry by his side.

'_GRIMMJOW!'_

Ichigo had his eyes screwed shut, Nnoitra fighting to touch him. Grimmjow watched amazed as Nnoitra was thrown to the edge of the bed, Ichigo still writhing around clutching at his nipples and cock.

Finally! The Berry was finally accepting his claim as his mate, and was thoroughly enjoying it by the looks of things. The more Grimmjow thought of things he would be doing to his Berry, the louder the calls of his name became, the more violent the reactions.

Nnoitra appeared in front of one of the screens, '_What the fuck're ya doin' ta tha Berry, ya bastard! Stop it! He fuckin' chose me!'_

Sure that Szyael would want this to play out for more research;

'Nah, he didn't. Did ya, my little Ichi-pet?' Grimmjow taunted, his voice soft when he spoke to his love.

'_Nya~h! No Master Grimmjow-sama~a!_'

'Tell him, Ichigo. Tell him exactly why you chose him over me. Don't worry, baby, I won't get mad.' Grimmjow was surprised with how soft his voice sounded, even when he wanted to yell out loud. May be it was his total smugness of the situation.

Ichigo's eyes blinked open. The screen showing Ichigo's close up face moved to the centre right before Grimmjow's eyes and enlarged. '_Grimm-sama?_'

'Yes, baby?'

Ichigo's head was directly facing the camera, his mouth parted from the continuous waves of pleasure flowing over every nerve in his body. His orange hair hitting the white pillow divinely. What he could see of it, his Ichi-pet's chest was heaving from the exertion.

'_I w-wanted to for … wanted to forget ab-b-bout …_'

Even though Ichigo couldn't see him, Grimmjow's smirk was almost splitting his face with how happy he was.

'How I make you feel? How much you know you wanted me and it felt so wrong you couldn't stand to look at yourself in the mirror?'

He knew he was right. He had seen it, felt it himself. But if Ichigo was reacting to his mere thoughts now then things were about to change for the better.

'_S-S-Sorr – Sorry … I d-didn'. I didn't mean to~._' In between panting heavily and choking on his words, Ichigo barely managed to string a sentence together. It was all the pent up sexual energy that only his true mate could release without him self-destructing. Grimmjow knew that watching his Berry's reactions as Grimmjow explained all this to him was going to be very entertaining. And Ichigo looked so fucking cute when he blushed it was unbelievable.

The shimmering look seeking forgiveness was too irresistible to Grimmjow. He never thought he would be pussy enough to lower himself down into forgiving his mate for willingly letting another Alpha touch him, from a look. He found himself doing it any way.

'I know baby, I know.'

After all, there would be compensation later on. Evil Smirk.

* * *

A/N: UpdateI suppose. Make sure - if there are any left - readers know where they stand.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	21. Chapter 21

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Plot: Ichigo had never really found an interest in sports, save martial arts, of course. He is about to learn the true meaning of 'supporting your colours.'**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual content, Foul language. OOCness, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. But if I did … drool *squee* You get the picture, or at least I hope you do by now. XD. **

**AN: I often ask myself why do I seem to enjoy tormenting my OTP this much, then the answer springs up whilst I'm reading my favourite fanfictions at the moment. It's 'cause their too damn hot together when their angry and pissed off at one another. But lets be realistic.**

**Baring Your Colours**

**Chapter XX**

–

_The shimmering look seeking forgiveness was too irresistible to Grimmjow. He never thought he would be pussy enough to lower himself down into forgiving his mate for willingly letting another Alpha touch him, from a look. He found himself doing it any way._

_'I know baby, I know.'_

_After all, there would be compensation later on. Evil Smirk._

–

Ichigo knew there was something wrong the second a blistering heat took over his body, that he was sure had nothing to do with what Nnoitra was doing to his body. As if from the deep dark reaches of his mind and soul, feelings that he had fought to keep at bay were fighting to be brought to the front of his mind and thoroughly explored. All at the same time.

The heat was becoming so intense that he was unaware that Nnoitra's eager hands had left his body, though fighting to return. His mind was not on the Quinto Espada though. His thoughts were being infiltrated and wound by the one he, himself, had been fighting against for what felt like eons.

A sudden spike of pleasure racked through his very being. The blue eyes that had been haunting him were flashing inside his closed eyelids. He couldn't escape the undeniable need to feel Grimmjow again. His back arched as his prostate was assaulted slowly but incredibly violently. It was as if his mind was conjuring the feel of his master inside him, tortuously slow movements that had him reached to caress his own body, willing the sinful hands to replace his own. Another hard thrust had him screaming out his master's name.

'GRIMMJOW!'

Any urge to fight the feelings taking over him were quickly abolished by the blinding pleasure. His rational self was calling for him to snap out of it, to not give in to what it called 'that monster'. He didn't heed that warning, he didn't care to. Why fight what he had been dying to feel for so long, giving into temptation was the easiest decision he had ever had to make. A blanket of comfort and protection was slipping over him. Why had he fought Grimmjow for so long if this is what being mated to him was going to feel like?

The cries of an enraged Nnoitra were blocked out by a sudden static muffle. He panicked a little before relief flowed through at the sound of Grimmjow's voice. Dear God, he hadn't realised how much he had missed it!

'_Nah, he didn't. Did ya my little Ichi-pet?_' The low voice was like a caress across his heated skin, taming the fiery inferno that was his undulated lust.

'Nya~h! No Master Grimmjow-sama~a!' With his eyes still closed, Ichigo moaned for more of his master's ministrations. He wasn't quite sure what Grimmjow was actually referring to, he was just agreeing with what ever he was saying through the invisible connection. Instinct told him to look towards his left, he couldn't understand why, but just followed his baser instincts.

Out of nowhere he envisioned Grimmjow standing a couple of feet from the bed, watching his love come undone. Ichigo could even imagine the smug smirk on his face with the knowledge that only he could get Ichigo into this state without even physically touching him.

'_Tell him, Ichigo. Tell him exactly why you chose him over me. Don't worry, baby, I won't get mad._' Under ordinary circumstances, Ichigo was sure he would be shouting about being called something as mushy as 'baby', but he couldn't find it in him. Instead he managed to blush like a girl and even flutter his eyes open. He tried to open his mouth to speak out to wherever Grimmjow happened to be talking from, but his laboured breaths prevented his voice from coming out more than a soft whisper.

'Grimm-sama?'

'_Yes, baby?_' There was the mushy sentiment again, though it only managed to darken his blush further. All thoughts of lying and betraying his feelings were instantly quashed by wave after wave of heavy pleasure. He couldn't do anything but speak the truth to his love.

_'_I w-wanted to for … wanted to forget ab-b-bout …' And that was the utmost truth. He had wanted to. I mean, what kind of idiot falls in love with someone who could do such a thing to a person without a second thought or hesitation? Apparently, he was now one of those fools who put love before any rational thought, but if it was going to feel this _good_ …

_'How I make you feel? How much you know you wanted me and it felt so wrong you couldn't stand to look at yourself in the mirror?' _It was scary how well Grimmjow knew what he was thinking. It exact thoughts had gone through his head as he trained with the Vizards, talked to Aizen and Orihime. Even as he was kneeling before Nnoitra. He supposed that he could officially class himself as insane and just be done with it. There was no going back now after declaring such a thing. Grimmjow's fangs had finally reached his core, and be damned if he was ever going to get them out again. Or if he even wanted them gone.

'S-S-Sorr – Sorry … I d-didn'. I didn't mean to~.' Grimmjow's voice was so gentle with him, understanding. I heard the edge of pain in his words, as if he had been deeply hurt by the decision and was trying to be the bigger man about it. It was very endearing in his fuzzy mind. He tried to speak long enough to apologise for hurting him, but he managed to get his message across.

'_I know baby, I know.'_

–

An amused smile crossed Aizen's mouth as he watched the scene develop before him, Gin at his side.

'So what ya gonna do know they're all "happy couples" now? Didn't 'cha want Ichi-kun fer yerself?'

Aizen leaned against his propped up arm, not facing his companion. 'Interesting, did I really give off that possibility to you, Gin.' A teasing tone to his voice.

If possible, Gin's smile widened, 'Ya can never tell with you, Aizen-taichou.'

Aizen merely smirked, but did not respond. His sight was cast on the faces of his "players". How he loved to watch as his set up scenes developed so smoothly as only a true master can fully understand. Though … always pre-deciding what was to occur did have it's set backs. That is, as long as they didn't interrupt the final outcome.

'So whatcha gonna do now, Aizen-taichou? Let them squirm, or open up the tin can?'

'Aah, now that would be telling, Gin.'

–

A/N: Even shorter than the last one. But I like this disjointed way of putting things. It makes things more interesting - to me anyway - to see all the different angles.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
